Play Me A Country Song
by CountryBaby93
Summary: The cold ones had take Everything from him. After Billy's death, Business at Jakes Auto repair shop went down hill, and he was forced to sell, but is in for one hell of a shocker when the new owner turns out to be a redneck hellcat bound and determined to piss him off... or maybe not. {FULL SUMMARY INSIDE!} Complete! Sequel Coming Soon!
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note: Since everyone liked the other story my sister and I are doing, we decided to give you just one more. We hope you Like it! Please Read and Review!**

 **Summary: The Cold ones had take everything from him. After the Billy's Death, Jakes Auto repair shop went down hill and he was forced to sell it or let it crash. He never expected what would happen though. A redneck hellcat from Texas to come and snatch it off. And whats worse is she seems bound and determine to piss him off. Will these two put aside their differences and finally see the light at the end of the tunnel. That both are kinderd spirits and both have been through the same thing. Or will Jacob be blinded completely by the love he has for Bella and never understand the comforts of a country song.**

* * *

I walked through the house, making sure I didnt forget anything I needed and went through a mental checklist. Checking everything off as I went. It felt weird. I would miss the sweltering Texas heat, and the bone chilling dry cold air in the winters. I will miss my Daisy and luke. My sister and adopted brother, who without, I never would be able to do what im about to do right now.

I walk out the door and look around the portch, Daisy was already waiting in the old beat up chevy pickup, waiting to take me to the airport. I jumped in.

"You sure you wanna do this? I mean Im sure that this guy Jacob can take care of it for ya if you just tell him what you want done." Trying one last time to change my mind.

I knew this wasnt easy for her, we have been through so much together, and together we stand against the strongest storm with our heads held high. Smiling, I lean across the seat and give her a big hug.

"Im sure. You know how i like things done a certain way, and it wont be done right if im not there supervising." She snickered and shook her head.

Cranking the old rust bucket we headed for the airport. This is going to be the longest flight ever. Uggg I dont like planes, but it sure beats the hell out of a 4 day drive. She pulled the truck up to the curb by the doors.

"Ok here you go. Dont forget to call me when you land to let me know you didn't crash and get eaten by a shark or something."

"Oh har har, Not gonna happen. Im to boney for a shark. How bout a guppy." I laughed Leaning over i gave her one last hug.

Jumping out of the truck, I grabbed my bags and headed to security check with ticket in hand. By the time i finally got out of security check it was time to board my flight. Damn that was good. Hope the entire flight goes as smoothly.

* * *

I walked off the plane rubbing my ass. Why the hell didnt anyone tell me that turbulance on a low class coach seat does a number on ur boney ass cheeks. Damn, i'm not ever getting back on that damn tin can with wings again. i would rather hoof it. So much for smooth.

I grabbed my bags from the baggage claim and made my way to the car sales place. I took in my options and just about chucked up my lunch looking at the damn prices. Fuck me runnin'.

"Can I help you?" A man walks up to me in a snazzy suit and smiles an akward smile at me. Well then... Creepy is not even a word for it.

"Uhh, yeah. Im lookin' for a truck. I need something reliable and affordable. Do ya got anything like that here?" I asked.

I watched as the gears worked in his head and a cocky grin formed on his face. Was this dude on crack?

"Well you came to the right establishment, we have this really nice chevy camero right here, gets great gas milage and has clean interior and runs as smooth as the day it was made. Let me crank it up for you." I watched as he ran back into the danky little office and come back out with a set of keys. The price on the car read $25,000 plus tax and title. How did this man get such nice cars when his establishment looked like it had been run through horse shit.

The man smiled at me as he slipped into the driver seat and turned the key over. Immediatly I heard the familier clanking and banging of a faulty engine just barely being held together. The white billow of smoke out the back of the tale pipe being the tell tale sign of a blown head. Ummm. I dont think so.

"See, she purrs like a kitten and can be your for only 25..." I cut him off with a raised hand.

"No thank you. But I think you need to fire your mechanic. This car has serious problems." Eyeing me with disdain, now that i called what i was sure a prized possession trash.

"I assure you miss, this car is very much brand new and has no problems." he said way to politely. Hm I think i hurt his feelings. Oh well, I will not buy a lemon to break down on me for a whoppin 25,000 bucks.

"Well that may be your oppinion and you are intitled to it. Though all the same sir, that car needs to be run across the scales. Blown Heads are not easy or cheap to fix." I replied back crossly.

"I would like a dependable vehicle and if you cannot offer that here, I will call a cab and go else where." He started to turn purple in the face. Snickering, i turned and walked outside to call a cab. When he pulled up i quickly gathered my things and got in.

"Where to miss?" he asked politely

"Can you take me to a used car lot with decent employees please?" I all but begged. He chuckled.

"Yes miss I can. I charge $10 a mile though."

"Ok thats fine, just get me out of here. That sleezball tried to sell me a camero for $25,000 with a blown head." I huffed and sat back in the seat as he maneuvered us on to the hwy. Sighing with relief as i watched the place get smaller and smaller.

Twenty minutes later we pulled into a ma and pop used car lot in forks washington. All though it has constantly drizzled here, i could get use to this place. He parked in the front and printed me an invoice for his services. Looking over it I saw it was roughly $400.32. Pulling out my wallet i gave him $430.00 for the ride into forks.

"Thank you ma'am. Hope you have a nice stay. If you need me to take you any where else, dont hesitate to call me." he said while handing me his business card.

Nodding i grabbed my bags and walked into the main lobby and spoke to the elderly gentalman behind the counter. I was in luck he had a nice 01 chevy silverodo that ran great. It just needed a tune up. Shaking his hand i handed him a check for the truck and headed towards lapush.

It was getting late so i decided to just get to the house and unpack. Parking, I grabbed all my bags and headed to the porch. Looking around for the key that was suppose to be hidden on the porch under a potted plant. Well that wouldn't have been a problem if there actually was a potted plant on this damn porch.

I walked around the house, looking in every crevice I could possible find for this damn plant and didnt find any by the time I made it back to the portch. I looked up ready to cuss the bastard for playing tricks when I see one hanging right above my head. I reached up on my tip toes and padded the soil with my hands, and felt the metal surface of the key. Just to let you know asswhole, the key wasnt under the potted plant.

Unlocking the door, I shoved it open and walked into the house. I didnt waist time and found my room, quickly unpacking and calling Daisy before she had a caniption fit.

"Lexi?" She answered, and I sighed.

"Yeah, I just called to let you know that im here." I sat on the bed and pulled my legs up into indian style.

"Great, how was your flight?" She asked and I groaned.

"It was horrible. My ass is still sore and numb at the same time." I said and she laughed. I frowned slightly.

"Its not funny, I feel like my butts gonna fall off. It feels... flabby." I said getting an urge to reach back and rub my backside again. She just busted out giggling.

"Ok, well tell me what the new roommate is like?" She asked. She was talking about Jacob... Truth was... I didnt know.

"I dont know. I just got to the house and unpacked. I havnt seen him." I needed to cut this call short or she would keep me on the phone all day. "Look Sis, I gotta go, I need to check the cabinets and make sure there is enough food and probably go grocery shopping. Ill call you later. Love you! and be nice to luke!" I said and heard her laugh again.

"I make no promise. Ok, love you."

I quickly pulled on a pair of jean shorts and a short sleeve T-shirt because it was surprisingly a little warmer today then I had expected, and shoved my phone in the back pocket.

The kitchen was almost bare, just what I expected from a man. Well... I guess its off to a grocery store for me. Cant have a bad first impression, and the quickest way to a mans good graces is through his stomach.

* * *

It didnt take me long to finish the shopping and put them up. I was currently in the middle of cooking some chilli when I heard the front door open and clatter against the wall, and three loud men.

"Smells good in here Jake, got yourself a new girl?" I heard one ask.

"Nope, but I was expecting someone. Maybe she's here. I dont know." The one I was assuming to be Jake answered. I stirred my chilli one more time, placed the spoon down and decided to go and say hi.

I walked out of the kitchen with a smile on my face, and into the living room where the men were currently now piled on the couch watching the new episode of swamp people.

"Hi! Im lexi." I said, introducing myself to the men on the couch. Not even one of them turned a glance at me. Ok... Lets try this again.

"Im making some Chilli, and was wondering if you were hungry?" I asked. Still not even a flicker in my direction. That fucking it.

I stormed to the Tv and pressed the button, effectively turning if off. The loud shouts in protest and curses in my direction proved I had finally gotten their attention.

"Now That I have your attention, Which one of you happens to be Jake?" the guy on the left jumped up and shoved passed me to turn the tv back on.

"That would be me. Word of advice, dont turn my tv off when im watching it. Didn't your parents every teach you that stuff is rude." He said.

Ok, Well if thats how you want to play...Lets play big man. I got your rude right here.

"Oh, how rude of me to interupt your show. I was thinking you would like to know im here and cooking you food, but thats ok ill just mossey on back in the kitchen where my little woman self belongs." i said tooth acheingly sweet. Smiling at him i turn to head to the kitchen.

He had a beat up little tv, so what i was about to do was a mercy. Grabbing the butcher knife i had on the counter i walked back to the door frame separating the kitchen from living room. Swinging my arm with accurate aim I watched as i flung the knife end over end untill it hit dead center in the screen. Leaning into the door jam with my arms crossed i waited for the shocked exspression to turn my way with anger once again.

"What the fuck? You just destroyed my tv. What is wrong with you, you phsyco?" He hollered at me.

Standing straight, i slowly walked untill i was standing infront of the trio.

"Listen and Listen good. I am not some homely house wife who will sit by and be told what to do, ignored, or threatened. I came out of that kitchen trying to introduce myself, tried twice actually. Went shopping so i could cook dinner for you on my first night here with jet lag. The best i got from you was a threat of turning off your tv when you were oviously watching a re-run. Wanna ask me if my parents taught me not to be rude?! Well how about yours...and yours...and yours!" I said pointing at each of them. By the end of my little rant i had raised my voice slightly.

Looking into the eyes of each on of them i walked back to the kitchen to finish my dinner. Pulling the corn bread out of the oven and giving the chili one last stir i started to set up the table. Once set i sat down and made myself a plate. Hollering to them to let them know the food was done.

They came and sat at the table and made themselves a bowl each taking a slice of corn bread as well.

"Eat up i made plenty." I said as i started eating my chili.

It was quiet for a while. No one wanting to break the silence.

"This is really good." One of them said. I smiled and thanked him.

"My name is Alexis, What are your names?" I asked politley, taking a bite full of my chili.

"Im Embry, And I gotta say, this Chili is really good. Where did your learn to cook like this?" He asked. I got a goof ball vibe from him, but smiled and nodded.

"Thank you. And My Daddy taught me and my sister. Its my Mema's recipe. Glad you like it." I said looking back at the other men at the table.

"Dont be rude you two." Embry said, nudging the other two men. I just rolled my eyes. These two were so disrespectful and rude. I didnt know if I would have the patience to put up with their spoiled attitudes. I huffed and turned to Jacob.

"Look, tomorrow, Im going to be in the shop going over the books, and customer logs. Im going to need you to highlight all of the regulars and a list of all my employees. Can you manage that?" I asked a little more then fed up. He just shrugged like it was nothing and nodded.

Good. Now were on the same page.

"You owe me a new Tv, and I expect it by tomorrow." He said, pointing his spoon at me. Oh really now?

"Yea, I dont think so. You see, If you hadnt pissed me off, then maybe you would still have one. They say everything happens for a reason you know." I said, getting up from my spot at the table and went to the kitchen to start with the clean up.

I layed in bed that night, but didnt get a lick of sleep. The fucking wolves around this place seem to like to pow wow all hours of the fucking night, and they did it really close to the house. Better go into town tomorrow and find a shotgun. Cant ever be to safe.

I woke up from my blaring alarm clock, and groaned. I shoved myself from the comfy sheets and padded my way into the kitchen, getting ready to start my morning ritual. I grabbed the coffee from the cabinet and looked around for the pot without luck... Are you kidding me?! What kind of person doesnt have a damn coffee pot in their house?! I became frantic and pissed at the same time. Me without coffee in the morning is like ripping my cigs from my mouth. A big hell no.

"Hey, you cooking breakfast?" Jacob asked coming into the kitchen.

"Sure... When you can conjure me up a coffee pot. When I dont have a steamy cup of coffee and a cigarette in the morning, I dont do a damn thing for no mother fucker." I said storming back into my room to get dressed and have a cigarette before I had to go to the shop.

* * *

{JacobPOV}

This bitch was fucking crazy. First she throws a damn knife into my Tv, Then she bites my head off. What the fuck is her problem? Because if she dont fix it soon, There will be a bigger problem then her fucking attitude.

I cant exactly say that I like the bitch because, I really dont. She has come into my town, taking over my shop, and is in my damn house. What the fuck was I thinking when I made this deal. Ugh!

I heard her huff from her room, then the door popped open to reveal her fully dressed in a pair of jeans, a long sleeve thermal and a pair of boots. Looking at her just pissed me off further.

"Bitch, Just to set the record straight, this is my damn house, next time I ask you something, I expect a straight answer. You can leave the fucked up attitude back home with your hillbilly friends. I dont care. Just dont bring it to me. Got that shit?!" I said. I was heated. So maybe I was a little more rude then I should have been but damn this bitch pissed me off and I havnt even known her for a full 24 hours yet!

"Listen here fuck boy, keep flapping your gums and Im gonna shove my size 8 1/2 up your damn ass. _Hillbilly_ style. Got. That. Shit!" She punctuated ever word with a hard jab to my chest, which resulted in me smacking her hands away.

I watched her grab her keys and head toward the door.

"Where the fuck do you think your going?" This shit was far from over. I watched her turn around sweetly to me with a smile. Fake and full of pure meaness.

"Im going to get some coffee so you will live to see another day, then Im going to work. Dont be late. I would hate to have to _Fire_ you." She said, and calmly walked out of the house. Damn. Why the fuck did I sell the shop to this bitch of all people. Because she offered more then my asking price... Thats why. Damn if I wasnt a bit turned on. I looked down at my dick which was half mass.

"Traitor." I said, Rearranging it, and walking to my room to get ready for work.

* * *

{LexiPOV}

I pulled up to the shop and killed the engine, wincing when I heard the most horrible shit coming from the shop. Rap.

I got out of the truck and walked in. I recognized the man from last night catastophy dinner and figured he was one of the employee's along with Embry and a few other men. Jake was bending over the hood of a police cruiser, checking the oil, and water.

A lil wayne song came on and I glared at the CD player playing the horrible shit. Poor boom box. I shifted and used my hip to knock if off the counter it was sitting on. All eyes turned to me, Jake had a look of pure anger in his eyes.

"What the hell?!" He yelled, tossing a red shop rag on the ground.

"Opps, Ill get right on replacing that. But until then, We can just use mine. It doesnt pick up channels very well, but dont you worry none, I have CD's!" I said smiling, as I pulled Bobby Bare from my case and cranked up the Volume when Marie Laveau began playing through the speakers. Jake just stood at the police cruisers hood, eyes wide and a dumb look on his face.

"Get to work, I need to go over the books and logs." I said, stepping into the office and shutting the door. It was starting to become fun to mess with this fucker. he was some kind of weird and I couldnt understand him. If he would play nice, I would to. But Fat chance that would be.

I sat down at the beat up old office chair and cracked open the accounting book. I had to say, He kept strict collection of all of his finances, but none of them were up to par. All of his profits were significantly low and he could have been making several thousand more a month then he was. He seemed have began to lose his customers a few months ago, and it just kept getting worse, until last month when they hit an all time low, and he sold the shop to me. I had no doubt I could whip this place into shape, and get it back up and running. It would just take time and alot of sacrifice. It was time to bring in the discounts and advertisements.

I booted up the computer and set to work on flyers with advertised discounts on small simple fixes. Maybe if people trusted us with the small things, they would come to us later with a bigger problem, and tell their friends and neighbors... I hoped this worked.

"Jake!" I yelled out of the office door, catching his attention from chatting around with the other workers.

"I need you to ask a few of the men to drive into Forks and Seattle and post these flyers. They will of course be paid still for a full days work." I said handing him the small stack of flyers. He huffed and turned away.

"Was the police cruiser up to standard?" I asked.

"Yes, Charlie comes in here all the time for small oil checks and water checks. Its going to need a complete tune up soon." He said.

"Good job, and the profit?" I asked, ready to add it to the months books.

"Only $20. I dont usually charge him much." He said and I nodded.

Later that night While I cooked supper, Jacob was on the phone with what sounded like his girl, and he seemed to be trying to convince her of something.

I grabbed the sheppards pie from the oven and set the table, calling Jacob to dinner. He seemed really tense and upset.

"Whats wrong?" I asked. For some reason I hated seeing him so upset.

"None of your damn business." He snapped, and I doubled back. What the fuck did I do to you this time?

"Ok. Look. I dont know what I did for you to snap at me like that, but it wont happen again. I am a very tempermental bitch with a short fuse and you have been burning me for the past two day. I wont last much longer before I explode and part that pretty little hair of yours." i said finishing up my dinner and cleaning up the kitchen.

Sitting in my bed, I called Daisy.

"Hey Lex, Whats up?" She asked, chipper. Fuck Chipper right now.

"Hey Daisy. Just calling to check up on things. You still gonna send the the month reports right? Keeping up with the books and such?" I asked. I knew she was able to and would do it... I just needed to think of something else other then the fucker in the room over and the wolves prowling outside my window.

"Yep, its all been taking care of. Ill send them at the end of the month, just like planned. So, Tell me, How is Washington? Is it as cold as they say, The rain to much?" She asked.

"Its chilly, but not freezing like I though it would be... atleast yet. And the rain sucks, but it surprisingly doesnt bother me to much."

"What about the new roomie?"

"Oh, well dont get me started on his stupid ass. He has a one track mind, eat, work, Tv, and piss me the fuck off. Dai, he dont even have a fucking coffee pot!" I hissed into the phone feeling my cheeks heat up.

"Oh, well poor guy. You can be a real grinch in the mornings without it. Ha ha. Is he hot?" She asked and I rolled my eyes.

"Well hes an asswhole." I retorted.

"Yeah, I get that. But is he a hottie?" She asked. What the fuck is with this girl?

"Well, he's pretty good looking, but that doesnt matter, cause I cant stand to even share the air with him for more then a few seconds and I wanna bash his face in."

"Do you want me to come kick his ass?" She said, laughing on the other end.

"Oh I wish, but if he dont grow the fuck up, I might end up kicking his ass myself." I said smirking at the mental picture.

"Well sis, I have to get to bed. Gotta get up in a few hours. I love you, give luke a hug for me. Bye." I hung up, plugging my phone into the charger and laying down. I prayed for a better day tomorrow, and let sleep pull me under.

* * *

 **Authors Note: Thank you so much for reading! Please leave us a review and let us know what you think. were dabbling with this story and would love to know what you all think of it. Review please! Next Chapter will be up soon!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors note: Thank you to all those who faved and followed this story. We know its kicking off slow, but we are working really hard to bring you a great story. Show some love please and leave a Review! The more reviews, the faster the update with come. Thank you all so much!**

* * *

{LexiPOV}

We had all been working really hard all week and already I could see improvements in the Shop. A few customers stopped by a day and took advantage of the discount repairs we had going on at the moment. I Know, still not many customer, but its more then what we were getting when I got here.

Jake and I were still at odds with eachother. I had finally cracked and baught a new TV when I finally had enough of his bitchin' and complaining and almost threw my boot at his head. But I made sure he understood that If he ever ignored me again because of the damn thing, It would suffer the same fate as the last. I ain't got no shame. I can live without a TV. The product of working a farm and running Daddy's shop everyday. You dont have time to sit down and watch that junk. And when you do, Your dog ass tired and ready to hit the hay. I guess you could sat it was better then before though... I had my coffee pot for my morning cup of coffee and he had his TV and a hot supper to eat everynight.

I always made sure he had a nice home cooked supper to eat every night. I may be a bitch, but Im still a respectable southern woman. And My Daddy always taught me that you take care of the men in the house. Even if you dont like them. If they are takin' care of you, best return the favor in kind. I could tell, Jake was a little confused at my ways and the fact that I did treat him like the man of the house that he was... Until he pisses me off. The my feathers stand on the grain and I just about wanna peck his damn eyes out of their sockets... But none the less. I do my best.

I slung the ax back and brought it down hard on the block of wood infront of me. The weather man was callin' for snow here soon and me being the texan that I am, want to be ready for the frigid cold wet glop, Even though I was almost sure I never would be completly.

I loved winter, and we never have snow Back home in Texas. Just dry cold air that will make your face looked like scales if your not careful.

I continued to chop the wood, and heard Jakes truck pulling up to the house. He had been off on official Tribe business. I didnt really understand it, but I didnt ask. I dont want to pry and its none of my business anyways so long as he made it to work on time on the weekdays.

"You know, I was gonna do that." Jake said walking up to me. My mental alarm clock dinged in my head, alerting me that it was in fact time for another episode of Southern girl Vs. Tribe boy.

"Oh yeah? Ok, well when was that gonna be exactly? Cause I remember you telling me the same damn thing two days ago." I said, swinging the ax down on the logs again.

I could practically see the wheels in his noggin' spinnin', but was shocked when he turned back around and walked off. Damn, And I was looking forward to the new season. Oh well.

* * *

{JacobPOV}

Damn that wench. Sometimes I think she says shit just to get to me. And I have to admit, It did just that. It pissed me right the fuck off.

The last comment kept running through my mind. I had told her I would chop the wood, but she just doesnt understand how hard it is for me to do all this shit. I dont need the wood to keep warm. Im hot enough... So if she wants it, and obviously she can chop it, then I have not a damn problem with letting her little smart ass do it. We'll see how tough she is when she has some hellashious blisters later. I laughed to myself as I shifted to wolf form and ran.

I dont know how far I went, But I suddenly spotted a wild boar and decided to have a little fun with the bitch. I would never let the boar get close enough to hurt her of course, but It would be funny if she shit her pants... maybe just a little.

Running it alomost to the tree line i phased back. The boar seeing me started to give chase. Screaming at her to get inside as i broke the tree line. She dropped what she was doing and picked up a hand pump shot gun. With one hand she loaded the chamber and shot the damn thing just as it broke the tree line.

I was staring at her with my muth hanging open. What the hell was that shit. She didn't even bat an eye.

Slinging her gun on her shoulder she walked up to the boar. Bending over to check it.

"Well it was a clean shot to the head. Lets get it dressed out and have some of it for dinner." glancing over at me she asked with concern "Are you ok?"

All i could do was nod. I didn't know if i could move at the moment. Shocked so completely.

"Well, what are u waiting for. lets get it cleaned up." effectively knocking me out of my inner freak out.

"Lets drag it out into the woods some. So the other animals will take care of the mess. Bring that table on the side of the house. It will be perfect to process the meat." She said while tying a string to its back hooves and dragging it into the woods. Still caring that damn gun.

Shivering with a slight bit of fear i grab the table and head to the woods to help. I dont know what she exspects me to do. I dont know the first thing about dressing animals. Im a wolf for fucks sake. I eat them whole.

Finding her pulling the hog off the ground with the help of a tree limb. She quickly tied it off and reached into her boot Bringing a big ass knife out. Where the hell is she getting this shit from.

"Oh, just set the table up over here behind me. Im going to cut the meat off and put it on the table. You need to portion it out." She said

"At the risk of sounding like a pansy... I dont know how to do all this. I have never had to." I said a little annoyed with myself for telling her one of my weaknesses. To my utter shock she took the news well. Very understanding and willing to teach me if i wanted to learn.

She waved me over beside her. I was very curious as to how this is done. I edged myself around the table untill i was stanking infront of the Hog.

"Ok, first you have to gut them. You are going to take the knife and start from the bottom to top." She handed me the knife idicating how to do it. Nervously i started to cut from bottom to top of the hogs belly. The puitred smell that came from this damn thing had my nose hair burning.

"Now what" i asked a little excited. This was kinda fun.

"Next we have to make sure all the entrails are out, leaving us with an empty carcuss." She said. I stood still for a minute staring at the beast. I didnt quite understand what she meant.

"Like this." I watched in surprise when the little thing walked up beside me and dove her hand in with no hesitation, scooping the animals innards out and throwing them further in the woods.

Following her lead, I reached inside the animal and scooped a big glop out. The smell hit me right at I was throwing the shit into the woods, and I hit the ground gagging.

"Holy Shit, if that aint the worst damn thing I have ever fucking smelled! Why wont it leave!" I said taking sips of air through my mouth to try and keep the disgusting smell from melting my nose off my face.

"Yep, Thats what I thought... You punctured a gut. Nasty shit." She said, inspecting the inside of the boar.

"It must have ruptured in your hands, because its not inside." She said, finishing the entrail cleaning.

I took me an extra long shower to wash the stench of a busted gut from my hands, but the experience of processing the meat ourselves was actually fun. I had fun, pounding the pork to tenderize it and Lexi said I actually had the magic touch. They came out perfect, and we were able to have fried pork steaks, mashed potatoes and green beans with another pan of cornbread. I dont really understand why she makes cornbread alot, but damn if the shit wasnt good.

I was pretty bummed that my plan to scare the everliveing shit out of her busted. So I began to device another plan, this one I was sure was full proof. My enhanced hearing told me she was afraid of wolves.

I could hear Lexi in the other room asleep, and smiled. This was gonna be fun.

Slipping out the front door, I shifted to wolf form and prowled around the house to her window, and howled. Tapering off with a vicious sounding growl.

* * *

{LexiPOV}

It had been two weeks since the I heard a wolf outside my window. The fucker just about made me leave skidmarks in my britches. Waking me up out of a dead sleep like it did. Thank God its Friday because Im looking forward to my weekend. The snow is supposed to be coming in some time tonight and I couldnt wait. I had only really seen snow once. It was beautiful, for bout' 2 hours. Then the Sun came out and melted it all into cold mud puddles.

I could still hear the wolves howling and growling at night, but none of them were ever as close to my window as that one night. I wasnt scared though. I had a shotgun and plenty of ammo. I ain't scared of a damn thing.

I walked out into the kitchen and poured me a cup of coffee, taking it out onto the portch to enjoy with a cigarette. I heard Jake in the kitchen fixing him his own cut of steamy jo. He had seemed to get hooked on it when I bought the Pumpkin pie spice creamer. Nothing like it around I tell ya.

Jake came out to the portch and sat on the swing beside me, snagging my cigaretts from my lap and tapping one out for himself.

"Uh... When did you start smoking?" I asked watching him as he lit it.

"There are alot of things about me that you dont know princess." Princess? I dont think so.

"Sorry to bust your balls, but last time i checked, Im not the type to cry over a broken nail." I said, flipping him the finger. That always got my point acoss.

"Whatever. Look, I have a friend. Hes a young boy, still in high school. But he needs a job. His father died a few years ago and his mom did the best she could... Seth wants to help as much as he possible can now. Do you think you can give him an interview after he get out of school? Say 4pm?" Ok, Im usually not one to be taken by surprise... But damn! This fucker is actually being civil and not acting like a wild animal?

"Sure. Make sure he knows to be here on time." I said, taking my cup and his empty one back into the house with me. And got ready for work.

The day started off with a bang. Embry called in on official tribe business and it was just Jake, Paul and me. Not long after we opened the doors, The people started coming in droves. The biggest workday we have ever had started.

I had to change the oil on a dodge crysler, and the damn car wanted to be a bitch. I was sprayed all over my shirt and pants with sludgy oil. Damn... When was the last time this car had its oil changed!? And how the hell is it still running on oil like this?!

The boys were working just as hard to get everyone taken care of. The day began to wear on us because we were short staffed and I was almost posative there would be no end to all the customers. Maybe my advertisement worked a little to well.

Finally getting the last of the cars done and out the door, we decided it was time for lunch. All of us decided to stay together so we could come back together. We put up the gone to lunch sign and drove to the dinner. Taking our seats we waited to be served.

"Hi my name is Jessica and i will be your server today. What can i get you to drink?" she asked.

"I'll have an Sweet Tea with lemon" I said

The boys ordered their drinks and we all sunk into the cushioned seats completely exhausted.

"Ok so we have been doing really well today. Our best yet. I was thinking, on sunday i would make a big breakfast. Then i would give ya'lls paychecks and i have a surprise for all of you as well. Ya'll have been doing so well." Praising all of their hard work.

It was a quiet all through lunch. I was astonished at how much they could eat. Packing back into my truck we headed back to the shop. Pulling into the parking lot we see a tow truck from dowlens parked with an El Camino on the back. Parking , we walked up to the tow driver.

"Can we help you Sir?" I asked politely.

"Yea, this guy paid me extra to bring his truck here. Said he didn't trust my company. So here i am. He is sitting over there on that bench." He said gruffly while unloading the truck in the middle of my parking lot. Getting back into his truck he took off without giving me fuck you. Well i guess competition is bad out here.

Sighing i walk up to the customer.

"Hi my name is Lexi, Follow me and we will get you set up in our system." I said while unlocking the lobby door. The boys followed us in and got straight to work getting the garage doors open so they could push the truck into the bay.

Walking into the garage I told the boys to check the truck and give me a run down as soon as they could. Turning back to my desk i had a seat and boot up my computer.

"Ok, what is your name?'

"David Burkley"

"Phone number"

"365-365-3658"

"Well its nice to meet you Mr. Burkley. Have a seat in the lobby and we will be with you shortly with some answers and price quotes. Can I have your keys?" I asked as he immediately handed me his keys and went to sit in the lobby.

Walking into the garage to see what the boys have found so far. This car would prove to test my patience.

"So what have you found, oh and here are the keys." The boys looked up at me like they had looked hell in the face.

"What? Is it the car?" i asked a little worried.

"Well lexi, this car is going to need a whole new engine block. Its been run without fluids for i dont know how long and the heads are cracked." He said while wipping his hands. Holy fuck!

"Ok well im going to get started on looking for a new engine block. Can ya'll take care of removing the old one out please."

While rubbing my eyes i headed back to my office.

"Hello Im lexie with Black Automotive, Do you have an engine block on hand for a n '87 EL Camino?" Of corse the answer was no. Damn it all to hell that was the 5th person i have called. Hopefuly the last person on the list will have it.

"Hello Im lexie with Black Automotive. Do you have an engine block on hand for an '87 El Camino?" I asked waiting for a reply. If they had it i would drive to seattle to get it myself.

"Yes ma'am we do. Would you like me to hold it for you? Be aware that we only hold for 48 hours. Its going to be $1526.00" He said.

"Thats perfect, Im on my way now to get it. Hold it under Black Automotive, Alexis Daniels"

I went to the lobby and exsplained the price to the owner and he was very excited i found it cheaper then dowlen. Walkin to the garage i told the boys i was going to seattle and would be back shortly with the new engine block.

The drive was long and boaring both ways. Finally pulling up at the shop i got the boys to unload the engine block and put it all back together for the owner. It took about 3 hours but they finally got it done.

Handing the recipte to the owner and wishin him a blessed day, we finally got a chance to relax.

I had to meet with Seth and have his interview in 10 mins so I took the little bit of time and entered all of the profits for the day into the financial book while jake entered the customers names into the log. We were finished by the time Seth walked in the door.

"Hey Seth, come on in and sit down. Ill be with you in a minute." I said standing from my chair and following Jake out into the garage area.

"Alright, You and paul head on home now, Im closing up shop early today. Im beat and im sure you two are to. Im gonna be making a specialty dinner tonight so why dont you boys bring your friends to the house and come eat supper in celebration of the day we servived this day of pure hell." I said with a laugh, and turned back to the office, and shut the door.

"Alright Seth." I said Taking my seat behind the desk. "How old are you Darlin'?" I asked. I knew he was still in highschool, but I wanted to make sure he was atleast old enough to be working at all.

"Im 16." He answered a little nervous. Poor boy. I plastered on a big soft smile and nodded my head.

"Good, So what kind of experience to you have with working on a vehicle?" He smiled back at me.

"I have been working on vehicles since I was old enough to hold a wrench. Plus, I worked with Jake alot before he started the shop and he was still rebuilding engines in his dads garage.

Impressive. Jake is a good worker. He knows his way around a vehicle. So if he worked with him, Im sure he will hold his own in the crowds that are forming here.

"Alright, Thats Impressive Seth! So do you have any tools, or any restrictions to a work scedule?" I had to know if I was going to be hiring him.

"No, I dont have any tools. I usually just used Jakes. But Im sure after a few weeks, I will be able to get a good set of my own." He was very good. I could tell he was a sweet boy, and would work hard. He is exactly what we need around here to liven things up a bit.

"Oh, and The only restriction on the schedule would have to be for tribe matters. other then that, Im free after school, and can work on weekends to. What ever you need." nodding my head, I smiled big at him and rose from my chair, and stuck my hand out for him to shake.

"Welcome to the Team Seth. I have no doubt you will be a valuable Employee here." He took my hand in his with a firm shake and smiled.

"Thank you Miss Daniels..." I shook my head.

"Lexi. Call me Lexi."

"Thank you Lexi. You wont regret it." He said with a nod, and left the building. No doubt excited and wanting to share the good news.

* * *

I trudged into the house and kicked my boots off at the door. I needed a few mins to myself before I start supper. I pulled the pork roast out of the freezer and stuck it in hot water, hoping that it would be atleast semi thawed by the time I got out of the shower. I was sweaty, despite the cold, covered in oil dirt and grease. It didnt bother me while im working, but I didnt want to lounge in the shit.

After a quick shower, and getting the roast and potatoes going, I made myself a piping cup of hot coco, grabbed my phone and cigaretts and made my way out to the back portch to sit on the swing and watch the moon shine over the new fallen snow. It was beautiful.

I called Daisy. I had so much to talk to her about today. God I missed my sister. She was my rock and I hers. I didnt think it would be this hard to be away from her but it was.

"Hey Lex!" She answered. I laughed. She sounded out of breath.

"Whats got you all huffy puffy?" I said teasing. Knowing her, her and luke were probably fighting over who got the last piece of cheesecake.

"Oh, nothing. Just playing around. So, What on your mind?" She asked.

"Well, we had one hell of a day today. Were finally getting customers in and we were swamped today the moment the doors opened." I said, sipping my coco and pulling my legs up into my lap. I lit me a cigarette.

"Thats good. I knew you could do it. You kept this shop together even through all the hard times. And were one of the most known around." She said. She was always good at making me feel like something.

"Have I ever told you your the best." I said with a smile.

"Umm, I dont think so... wanna give me a reminder?" She said and we laughed.

"I miss you. You still coming up for Thanksgiving?" I asked. I wanted to see her so bad.

"Yep. Got it all planned. Both Luke and I are gonna shut the shop down for a few weeks. Its been doing good so it should be fine while we are up there." She said, and I heard her walk outside onto the front portch.

I sighed. Just hearing the familier creaking of the screen door made me even more home sick. I took another sip of my coco, looking out into the woods watching the snow fall into the trees. Thats when I saw them. Three huge fucking wolves staring right at me.

I calmly put my cigarett out and placed my coco down, drapping my hand over my shotgun laying over the side of the swing.

"Yea, thats fine. I actually hired another guy today. His name is Seth and he is the sweetest thing I have ever met. So respectful. Jake is still a prick though."

"Oh, He'll come around, Lex. Hes a man. No man can be a dick for long against you. I have a feeling he will learn eventually." She chuckled.

"You say that like im the mean sister." I said laughing.

"You are. your pure meaness!" We laughed together.

"I cant think of what to make for dinner... Oh look Dinner showed up." I said with a smirk. "Have you ever had wolf steak Dai? I think im gonna try it." I said.

"What the fuck are you talking about. Has the snow gotten to your brain Lex?" Daisy said confused and full of humor.

"Nope. I have been getting little to no sleep at night because of the damn wolves around here and three of them are in my sights. I think its time for a little target practice." I said.

"Get em'! Get em'!" She laughed.

"Ill call you back. Love you!" I hung up the phone and stood from the swing and stretched, reaching behind me slyly as the wolves finally came out of the tree line and stood in all their humugo glory. Well you know what they say. The bigger you are, the harder you fall mother fuckers.

I snatched my gun up and cocked one handed, aiming it at the wolf in the middle.

"Here wolfy wolfy wolfy!" I said while whistiling at them.

Just as i was about to pull the trigger and go for a nice clean head shot I had 3 very human men standing infront of me. Now most people would freak out and run. Do I? Nope, cause it all made sence. This mother fucker has been trying to get me to leave since i got here. I guess getting no sleep and shitting you pants everynight would do that to most people. Yep i had to be stubborn.

"Dont Shoot! What the hell you crazy..." He yelled but I cut him off.

"Well, nice to see you boys." I turned to Jake. "I may live with you jake, but I dont think I wanna see you walkin' around naked as a jay bird. Thats just so... Ugh!" I shuddered, turned around and walked back into the house.

* * *

{JacobPOV}

Ok, Why the hell wont this bitch scare! Ive tried everything! But instead of me getting a good hardy laugh, she pulls a fucking shotgun out like a fucking mountain man!

"Well nice to see you boys." She stared at me. "I may live with you Jake, but I dont think I wanna see you walkin' around naked as a jay bird. Thats just so... Ugh!" She shuddered and walked away. She acutally shuddered at me! Im probably the sexiest thing she has ever layed eyes on, and the bitch shudderes!

We waited outside, all of us covering our packages from the snow flurrys, When she came back out holding a stack of blankets for me Paul and Jared.

"Who are you?" She asked looking at Jared as she walked up to us.

"Jared" he replied

She nodded "Well Jared its nice to meet you, but word of advice, dont follow jacob. Bad things happen (stage wisper)."

Next thing i know we are bing pelted with BB's. Damn that shirt hurt. She must be using a co2 powered hand BB gun. Me and boys scattered and tried to stay out of the firing range. It was nearly impossible considering she shot like a marks man. Making it to the tree line we hid behind the nearest trees.

* * *

{LexiPOV}

"Im sorry. Please stop shooting me, I only came cause Jacob made me." Jared said looking like a wounded animal.

"Ok you are forgiven, heres a blanket. Go get ready for dinner. Its in the kitchen." I smiled at him while keeping my eyes on my 2 employee's. Smiling bigger when i made out an ass hangin out the side of the tree. Aiming as Jared made it to the back door i let loose again.

A curse went up and paul stepped out. Looking glumm he walked up to me.

"Im sorry, can i please go in now. Im starving and you make the best food ever." he said looking guilty.

"Ok, take a blanket and go get something to eat." i chuckled at his guilty exspression.

Now for the last one, he was proving to be even more stubborn. Picking up the blanket i headed back to the porch. Taking up my seat again i layed my bb gun in my lap and lit up a cig. Leaning back i watched the woods carefully. Looking for anything that moved. He was good i gotta give him that, but i was better as i saw he had climbed the tree.

Walking back to the tree line I taunted him a lil.

"Eeny Meeny Miny Moe, Catch a Wolfy by his toe. Which tree should i start with." Chuckling i swung to the last tree and fired 6 shots.

I heard a squeal, crash, and then a very colorful blue streak. Wow, didn't know he knew such words. Laughing i tossed the blanket to him and told him to wash up for dinner, If there was any left.


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors Note: Alright yall, here is the next chapter! were hoping for review pretty please! So If your new to the story and you liked what your read, Follow/Fave and Review please. let us know what you think. Were also open to anyone who wants to PM for any juicy ideas. You will of course be credited for your ideas.**

* * *

{Lexi POV}

I finally got that goods nights rest i have been so desprately searching for. That was untill I heard this banging. Son of a bitch! There went the notion to sleep in for an hour. Where were those boys at and why couldn't they hear someone trying to bang the front wall down. Quickly i put on my big t-shirt to cover my tank and boyshorts. Running like someone was on fire to the front door. Who ever was at that door better have a good reason to be here this early trying to break my door down.

Swinging the door open with a wide eye look, I came face to face with a raven haired girl. She was very beautiful despite the deep scars across her face and neck. I leaned up against the door jam and clutched at the front of my shirt.

"Umm, Can I help you?" I asked, with a small yawn. It was around 8:30 in the morning, and I needed to get my coffee started.

"Blue." She whispered, staring at me with wide brown eyes. Blue?

"Im sorry, what?" I asked. What was she talking bout? She shook her head and smiled apologetically.

"Im sorry, I have never seen hair like yours... Its like the ocean." She said smiling. I smiled back at her with a small laugh.

"Yeah, My sister, Back home dared me to do it. And I just fell in love with it. So I keep it like this." I said swinging the door open. "Do you wanna come in? I was just about to make a pot of coffee." I offered. She chuckled with a nod.

"Yes, thank you. Its nice to know, Im not the only one who loves coffee around here. What is your hair colored called. It so beautiful." She asked.

"Ombre. Its a mixture of blues and greens. It makes it look amazing." I said pulling it up into a messy bun on my head with the hair tie I always keep on my wrist.

"Well its deffinatly got my vote." She said. I laughed. "Im sorry, My name is Emily. I was once married to the pa... er, ummm." I could tell she was looking for a way out of her slight slip up about the pack so I decided to give her a hand.

"Dont worry, I already know about the wolves. And the pack. I dont know them all, but the ones I have met are now asleep on the living room floor. And my name is Lexi." I said. She looked like an appalled mother.

"Damn them boys. They can be so rude sometimes." She said, scowling in the direction of the living room.

"Tell me about it. They tried to scare the hell out of me last night, lurking in the woods out back in wolf form. They are damn lucky they didnt get shot." Emilys eyes got big and worried.

"SHOT!?" She said kinda paniced.

"Dont worry. Im one hell of a hunter. I notice the smallest details, and happened to catch when they shifted to human form. So they were'nt injured... much." I said. "I did however shoot them up with an airosoft BB gun.

I saw her visably relax, then she started laughing.

"I like you Lexi. You got fire to you. You are just the person we need around here to keep jake in line. You a hell of alot better then the marble brained bitch." She said with a scowl. Drinking her fresh cup of coffee.

"So, do you smoke? I could really use a cig with this amazig coffee." She said

"Yes Ma'am, I would love one." I laughed as she relaxed.

Picking up our coffee and maneuvering around the mass pile up of bodies laying in the floor, we made it to the back porch. Quickly sitting down and wrapping the porch blanket's around us. sighing contintedly we sipped our coffee just enjoying the view of freshly fallen snow.

"Ok, it is bothering me. You said something about a marbled brained bitch. Who are you refuring to. I havent met any females since being here except you just today?" I asked curiously.

"Oh,..." Giggling to herself "Well that would be the infamous Bella Swan. She dated the packs enemy, and has jacob wrapped around her boney fingers. He does everythikng she ask's of him and more. All in trying to prove he loves her with all his heart. She on the other hand uses him for his money. Why do you think he needs help with bills over here so much? He pays her bills and gives her what ever she wants as well." She huffed into her coffee.

"OH OH OH and she is as vain and nasty to everyone around her... We had a battle with our enemy not to long ago. All over keeping her safe. I lost my husband in that battle. He took a bite to save her. Hell even Jacob was hurt. His ribs were shattered! She had the gall to show up at my house after the funeral and cry about how her life was so unfair, how she deserved to be able to choose who she wants to be with and if the pack wouldn't let her she would cut all ties with them. I ripped her ass a new one. I wasn't going to spare her feelings considering she wasnt considering mine." I reached up and hugged her to me.

"I know its a bit to late darlin', but i am here if ever you need to talk. I may not know whats going on all the time, but i will be an ear without judgment. Im so sorry you had to deal with that... Ya know, lets go out and see what we can find for breakfast and feed these starving wolves." She smirked and nodded.

* * *

We made it back to the house around 9:30 and began to cook. We had spent around $300 in the store getting food, because I was low on food again, and I had just went grocery shopping a week ago and spent more then that.

She had explained that because of the constant patroling and shifting, the wolves needed alot of food to keep their strength up. She was the only one making sure the wolves were fed because not alot of people knew about the wolves. It was a very well guarded tribe secret and asked me not to tell anyone outside of the wolves and herself.

The kitchen was a mess. Emily was showing me how to make breakfast for the boys when the door was slammed open and Embry, Seth and 3 others walked in.

"Hi Seth, Hi Embry. Who are your friends there." I asked, helping Emily put buiscuts on a pan to go with the sausage gravy I made.

"This is Collen, Brady and Quill. Collen and Brady are the youngest of the pack." Emily said, pointing to each boy individually.

"Oh, well nice to meet y'all." I smiled, and went to shove the buiscuts in the oven.

"Shoo. Go wake up your brothers and tell them breakfast is almost ready." Emily said, shoving the three huge boys out of the kitchen to give us the room to finish cooking.

Putting the food on the table and making our plates first, the pack started to roll in to the kitchen. Laughing as the 3 from last night started scowlling at me.

"What, Dont look at me like that. Ya'll deserved it." I chuckled as they continued to scowl at me. Standing in the cornner out of the way i was eating my food when my plate was knocked out of my hand. Looking up i saw jacobs back to me like he didn't even know he bumpped me.

I calmly picked up my plate and walked over to the counter, grabbing my BB gun again. I started singing.

"Id like to shoot you in the ass with a BB gun. Lay there in the tall grass and laugh at what ive done. Leave a blood blister upon each bun, Id like to shoot you in the ass with a BB gun." At the end of my little song, I popped him three times in the cheeks, and laughed with the rest of them when he began to squeel.

"What the hell Lexi! Stop doing that shit!" He yelled finally turning his attention to me.

"Oh, now your going to notice me standing here?" I scowled at I threw him a dish towel. "You spilled gravy on the floor. Best not leave it just sitting there. Thats just gross." I said with a huge smile on my face.

"What, cant hold your own plate?" He snickered. This smart ass mother fucker right here.

"Keep it up asswhole, I have plenty of BB. Ready for round 3 already?"

Emily was watching the exchange. Stepping up with a wooden spoon she snagged out of the drain board, she wacked him up side the head.

"Clean it up Jacob." she demanded in that mother hen voice. He looked at the floor.

"Then you need to appoligize." He nodded his head like a scolded child.

"Im sorry" He grabbed a towel from the counter and started to wipe up the mess.

"Its ok, but you and i need to talk about all this animosity you have with me." Just then a beautiful woman walked through the door. She looked around the room suveying the scene infront of her. Then promptly doubled over laughing.

"Jake, what the hell did you do?" she asked between didn't answer her but he did turn a nice shade of red.

Jacob got up and started eating again. I looked at what food we had left. Damn I guess its coffee this morning. The woman introduced herself as Leah, the only femal wolf in the pack. We hit it off quick. She is really smart and funny. I could see her, Emily, and I getting on like old bitties soon.

Sighing i looked at what was left of breakfast when leah had gotten her plate. There was on biscuit left. grabbing the biscuit and my coffee i went back to the corner i had previously occupied. Eating it slowly with my coffee.

Lost in my thoughts, I didn't see Brady and Collin walk up to me. They had a plate with a little bit of everything on it from their own.

"Here, We made you a plate. Thank you for cooking us breakfast. You should get to eat more then a biscuit. After all you did cook it for us." They said in unison. How cute.

"Thank you boys thats very sweet of you, but i didnt cook this all by myself. Emily helped." I smiled at them Taking the offering. They quickly tucked back into their own plates once again. It wasn't much and i guess it probably took alot for them to part with what they did. That made it so much sweeter.

Looking at the table I noticed everyone was glaring at jacob. Good, He deserves to be under the heat for a bit. I still dont know were this animosity is coming from, but damn it he wasn't going to let me starve and i was the one to buy the food.

I grabbed my cigs and excused myself to the back portch, sitting in my spot on the swing and pulling the blanket up around me. I drank my coffee in peace. Halloween was coming up soon and I wanted to do some decorating, But I didnt know where a walmart was around here. Only the family owned grocery store not far from here. I sighed. I really didnt want to get lost around here... maybe I should just wait for a time when Jacob is with me. But fat chance it would be to get him out of the house for anything but food.

Emily walked out of the house with the girl named Leah and they both sat down, curling under the blanket.

"Lexi, i want to introduce you to Leah. She is another one of the wolves." She said. Leah smiled at me.

"Yeah, she intoduced herself earlier. Nice to meet ya. Im lexi." I said shaking her hand. "I kinda feel for you. Its gotta be hard being the only female in the pack... Especially with Jacob. He sure is something." I said. nodded her head laughing.

"Tell me about it. It just makes it worse that he is my Alpha." She said.

"Jakes the Alpha? Well no wonder Jared had said jacob made him go lurking last night." I said laughing. Leah gave me a questionable look and I smiled and filled her in on what had transpired. Which resulted in us all laughing again.

"So, you girls wouldnt happen to want to go shopping would you? I wanna get some decorations for Halloween and have no clue where to go around here. I didnt see a walmart coming in."

"Yea there is a shopping strip in port angeles, if you want to go to walmart you have to go all the way to seattle." she said.

"Well how bout we go to port angeles for the day. I have to touch up my hair. My roots are showing and it dosent look good with the blue." I laughed out. They looked at my hair and laughed nodding.

* * *

We finally made it to port angeles and the girls decided to meet me at a shop 2 doors down form the salon. Walking in i saw it wasnt to busy.

"Hello how can i help you today?" the lady ask me.

"I would like to touch up my roots and get a trim." She looked at my hair.

"Ok well i can get you now if you are ready." I nodded and followed her over to her chair.

Taking my seat I noticed a small woman looking at me curiously. She had strange eyes. Wow those are freaky. Shrugging it off i picked up the magazine lying on her table. Flipping through the pages i noticed someone touching my hair. Looking up in the mirror i saw it was the short girl that was sitting next to me. She had gotten up and was playing with my hair.

"Um, could you stop touching my hair?" i asked. She looked up at me and smiled

"I'm Alice and this is my sister Rose. You know we know a great stylest who could get you to a beautiful blond. It would look so great in you hair. Oh, how wonderful. Piere this woman would like to have platnium blonde hair. Could you do it?" My jaw dropping open

"Ok, look lady first i dont know you and second, who the hell in their right mind wants to be a bottle blonde. I like my hair the way it is and you will not have a say in how it is done here today. MMM Kay." She looked offended for a second. WTF man this bitch is crazy.

"You will love it. We are going to be great friends. You just have to be a blonde first. Then my brother will abosolutly love you." she chattered on.

"No!" she stopped talking and looked at me with a hurt exspression " I will not be dying my hair blonde. You will leave me alone, because you creep me out and your brother wont like me anyhow. I dont swing that way darlin." i said as she huffed and walked out.

The gay card. It always worked on situation like this. Although it was a first for a woman to try and push a man at me. usually they are jealous.

I finished up with my hair and made my way out to look for the girls. I found them window shopping outside a halloween shop and got excited. Why didnt I see this when we first got here! Hot dog I hit the jack pot!

We walked in and browesed their selection of decorations and costumes.

"You know, I was thinking we should have a halloween party. It would be fun. We could have it down at the beach. What do yall think about that?" I asked.

"That sounds like a great Idea Lex!" Leah said, holding up a witches costume. I nodded with a thumbs up.

"We need to talk to the pack cause were gonna need their help with the set up and such. But I think it will be a great idea!" I said winking in their direction.

I caught the site of a burly looking warewolf standing in a corner and felt a smile spread across my face. Fucking perfect!

We got back to the house and set all of our shopping bags down. I loved to shop when I had company, but I didnt do it often. I did need new jeans though. Mine were getting worn and frayed and soon would need to be turned into shorts.

Jake came walking out of the room, and looked at me as I pulled the wolf from the box and set it up in the corner of the living room.

"So, What do you think?" I asked paul and jacob. Im guessing the rest of the pack had went home, or were on patrol. Emily had told me they do that alot.

"Its, fine I guess." Jake ansered waving it off like it was nothing. Then his eyes got big when I whipped out a collar and he caught the name that was printed in big bold letters across the leather. 'JACOB'

"I dont even fucking thank so." He said uncrossing his arms and making to grab the collar from my hand.

"No, I like it." I said and smacked him in the hand with it.

"Just for your info, smurffy, Im a shape shifter, not a damn warewolf!" He said. I laughed, with a shrug.

"Same difference to me." I chuckled.

We finished putting up all the decorations inside and out of the house. I would have to buy pumpkins closer to halloween to carve but for now, we were all decorated.

Jake grabbed my cigs after telling everyone bye and made his way out to the back portch. I knew we needed to have a talk, so I made up two mugs of coco and went out to talk to him with a few cigs.

"Hey." I said, sitting on the swing beside him and curled into the blanket.

"Here, I made you a cup of coco." I said. making to hand the cup to him, then pulled it back almost sloshing it on myself. "Wait! can you even have chocolate?" I asked with a wide eyed expression. He scowled at me then snatched the cup from my hands. I laughed.

"Very funny. Im a protector wolf, not a damn dog." He said with a sneer. Touchy, Touchy.

I reached over him and snatched the cigs from the arm of the swing on his side and tapped one out, lighting it.

"Jacob..." He looked up at me with a bored expression in his eyes. It kinda hurt a little bit. I didnt even know where to start... ok. Ill just go for it.

"Why do you hate me?" I asked. He looked away from me and back into the woods.

"I dont hate you Lexi. I dont perticularly like you, but I dont hate you." He said. Ok, well this isnt going as well as I hoped.

"Ok, then why dont you like me?" I asked.

"Thats none of your business." He snapped and I reeled back. Say what? He says he dont like me, but thats none of my business?

"Well excuse me for my different opinion, but I think it is. I should have the right to know why you have been treating me like dirt since I got here. Is it because of the shop?" I asked.

"That has something to do with it." Ok. Short answeres. I can work with this.

"Well in all honesty, I think I have been quite fair with the whole thing. I mean I hay own it, but its still your name on the shop. And you have just as much say as I do. Only difference is you make more then I do." I said huffing. Jake turned an angry glare at me.

"Who the hell are you trying to lie to miss high and mighty. You trying to sit here and tell me that you own this business, but you make less then me? I dont even think so." He said. Now were getting somewhere. Anger is some type of emotion. I sighed.

"Im not lying to you, Jake. I can prove it. Just stay here. Ill be right back." I got up and ran inside the house, coming back out with 4 check books and my last check stub.

"Look. This is last weeks check stub. Its only made out for $600." I pulled my personal check book from the mix and showed him all the deposit entries from the time I have been with the blacks. Then pulled out the blacks payroll check book ledger and showed him all of the checks that had been made out. All of the deposits of the profits and the checks that were being given tomorrow.

Jacob sat on the swing, smoking his cigarette and flipping through the check books. He picked up the joint and just about choked on his cigarette when he saw the insanely large amount of money in the balance. Then the threw it at me. I looked up astonished at his actions.

"Yeah, then what the hell is all of that? You secret cut?" He spat and moved to get up, but I pulled him by the arm back down on the swing.

"I am trying to talk to you. And I dont appriciate that you are trying to walk away. The least you can do is hear me out. Stop being such a fucking ass for 5 minutes and listen to what I have to say. When Im done, then you can say whatever the hell it is that has your nuts in a crunch." I said and he huffed, nodding his head.

"Ok, now that account has so much money in it because it is a joint account with the Troy Auto shop back home in Texas. This bank account is set aside specifically for only the run and function of both shops. If a shop needs equipment, or needs to be expanded, or needs anything at all. This is where the money comes from. I make sure everyone get paid their fair payment rates, then I deposit the rest into this account. Noone is aloud to touch this account. The only people who have access to it is me and my sister Daisy and we both check the banks transactions daily." I flipped to the last few transactions made and showed it to him.

"See. The only thing that came out of this bank account this month so far is a new air compressor for Troys and new equipment for Seth, Because he said he didnt have any tools of his own." Jake looked up at me with a look I couldnt really read. I waited for his reaction to what I had just said. Then he sighed and nodded his head.

"Ok." He said. I smiled and nodded at him.

I shivered and shaked as we both sat on the portch swing talking and getting to know each other. I wouldnt exactly say we were on amazing terms now, but I could say they were a hell of a hot better. Jake lifted the blanket and slid under it, pulling me close to his side and draped his arm over the back of the swing. I looked up at him confused.

"Your cold arent you?" He said smuggly. I just nodded.

"Thank you. Why are you always to warm anyways? You all are." I said. It didnt make sence to me.

"We are wolves. Wolves are naturally hotter then a human so we have their temperature. I run a good toasty 108 now." My eyes bulged. That was crazy!

"Are you sure its not cookin' your brain?" I said laughing. He pulled my hair playfully and chuckled. "Might be why your so hot..."

"You think Im hot, huh?" He cut me off with a nudge. I felt a blush rise to my cheeks. I decided to do what I do best in a situation like this.

"Oh, let me tell you about it Mr. Wolf man. I just love the fur's. Its the new sexy in my book." I joked and he actually laughed. In that moment I felt... Good. despite my shivering.

"Whats the matter, Miss Texas. Cant handle the cold?" He picked and I punched him in the side.

"Shut up. Where im from the weather is bipolar. In the winter, one day its freezing your tits off, then the next they are melting into runny eggs." I said laughing at my poor texas weather.

"I have got to say, i have never heard it decribed like that. There is always a new for everything." I laughed and nodded.

"That there is. That there is." i said.

Jake and I had stayed up the better part of the night getting to know one another. And he had actually told me a few things I didnt know about him... Like the real reason why he shifts. The cold ones is what he calls them. He says they are as hard as granite and their skin is ice cold; Like sticking your hand in a snow bank. He said besides the cold ones themselves, the wolf pack is the only ones strong enough to take them down and kill them. He told me how dangerous they are and about the battle Emily had lost her husband in. I didnt say anything, But I couldnt understand why this 'Bella' girl was so facinated with creatures like that. Why she would want to be around them, knowing how dangerous they were to not only her, but her family and friends. And the people of the Reservation. Why would she chose someone who was already dead? But Jake says she is making it up to him by chosing him. Something about that didnt sit right with me. This girl had to be playing with him.

* * *

 **Authors Note: Thank you for reading! Remember to Follow/Fave. We already have the 4th Chapter written and ready to be posted. We will post it soon. Promise. We just want to see a few more reviews and we will post it up. Thank you for Reading again, and Remember. Review and you get the next Chapter faster! And Its full of all the fun stuff! lots of luv yall!**

 **-CountryBabe93**


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors Note: Thank you to all the follows and Faves we are getting we do appreciate them a lot. But PLEASE YALL! Review! Im not above begging you awesome people! I need to know your feedback on the story. I use reviews to bring better chapters forward and we would love to hear what you think! Alright yall. Here is Chapter 4!**

* * *

{Lexi POV}

I woke up the next morning and padded my way into the kitchen to start a pot of coffee. Jake was already up and on the phone. I was guessing it was with Bella.

"Good morning Jake." I said, grabbing a cup from the pantry and pouring my coffee. I was shocked Jake had already made it, and was even more shocked that it was made better then I make it in the mornings. Jake nodded toward me in acknoledgement, then went back to talking on the phone. So I grabbed my cigs and coffee, shaking the pack at him. Silently asking if he wanted to join. He held a finger up to me and nodded his head.

I sat on the swing rocking softly and letting the quite atomosphere wash over me and give me comfort.

Jake came out the door with a sullen look on his face.

"What the matter?" I asked, lifting the blanket for him to slide in and handing him the pack of cigaretts.

"Bella wants me to come over today." He said. I was a little dissapointed, but I understood. I couldnt keep him from her.

"Ok, well go see her. I dont have a problem with it. we can just skip the breakfast celebration and Ill make up a celebration dinner. It can be ready by 7. That way you can spend the whole day with her." I said. He nodded his head and smiled at me with a low thanks.

* * *

{JacobPOV}

I pulled up at Bella's house and cut the engine. My truck was in the shop so I was having to borrow Lexi's. I didnt really know what Bella had planned for the day, Most likely another shopping trip and a good resturaunt lunch. I didnt really have the money to be spending like this on Bella, But I couldnt help but want to get her everything under the sun she wanted. I love her and She was beginning to show the same affection to me. I didnt want to give her any reason to think I didnt care anymore.

"Bella? Are you ready baby?" I yelled into the house, letting her know I was there.

"Yeah, just give me a minute. Im almost finished." She yelled back. I sat down on the couch beside Charlie. He was watching a fishing show.

"Hey Charlie. Hows it going man?" I asked. Charlie turned to me and smiled.

"Hey Jake! I didnt even hear you come in." He scratched the back of his head sheepishly.

"Oh, dont worry about it. Its all apart of getting old." I picked and slapped him on the shoulder. He scowled at me.

"Watch it, or this old mans gonna have to whoop your ass." He said with a smirk. I just laughed.

"Bring it on geezer. I think I can take ya'." I said jumping up and pouncing on the balls of my feet. He laughed and clapped me on the shoulder.

"Calm the muscles there buffy. lets go see if we cant get Bella to come down the stairs." He chuckled.

"Bella! You have company?" Charlie yelled up the stairs.

"I said, just a minute! Damn!" Charlie visibly flinched but still turned to me with a smile.

"She's been in a bad mood lately. Dont worry. She will perk up the minute she see's you." He walked to the fridge and grabbed a beer, popping the tab and tipping it back and making his way back to the living room for his show.

"Hey, you ready?" Bella said finally coming down the stairs. I couldnt understand her. Why she needed to be dressed like a barbie just to spend time with me. She could be in rags and I would love her still. She had changed after high school into... Someone I no longer recognized sometimes.

"Bella, Babe; You didnt have to get all dressed up for me. I would have loved you in a simple pair of jeans and a T-Shirt." I said leaning in to kiss her, but she pushed me back.

"I like my outfit. And I didnt dress up for you. This is for me. I dont dress up for noone. You know this." She said and I nodded. She had told me a million times. I guess it just never stuck.

"By Charlie. Ill see you later tonight. Dont forget to wash the laundry." She said as she grabbed my hands and pulled me out the front door.

"Where is your truck?" She asked.

"Oh, Its in the shop." I said taking the keys from my pocket and unlocking the door.

"Ok, well who's truck is this?" She asked, climbing in and buckling in.

"Lexi's." I saw her eyes flash, Then she huffed back into the seat.

"Why the fuck is she still there, I though you were going to get rid of her." Bella yelled.

"Look, she baught my shop and is helping it lift up off the ground again. We have talked about this Bella. Im not going to kick her out."

"I told you I didnt like her staying in your house. She can have the shop. I could care less about that. But her, living in your house with you. I dont fucking think so. Make her find another place." She screeched, throwing her hands around.

"Bella, I cant do that. Because like it or not, without here, I wouldnt have that house anymore. I cant pay the bills on my own right now. And she is helping. Im giving her a place to stay, and she is helping keep the bills paid." I said.

"Well I dont like it! I told you that if you needed a place to stay that you could make a man cave out of the basement at my place." She said dismissively.

"Why the fuck would I want a man cave with I have the house that My father built?!" I snapped.

She reached into her purse and pulled out her cell phone. Dialing she bought the phone to her ear.

"Edward can you come get me form port angeles? Jacob is yelling at me." She nodded and hung up the phone,

"Pull over jake, im getting out. You know what, you shouldn't have any ties to that damn house now that your parents are dead. You are free to finally do anything you want! Instead you have stayed there in that fucked up reservation and waisting your life away! And for what? You have noone to protect anymore!" she screeched at me.

Pulling over on the side of the deserted street i slammed on my breaks and put the truck in park. She jumpped out slamming the door.

Getting out of the truck i walk over to her side.

Getting in her face "You know what you ungrateful bitch, i put up with alot of shit from you. Pay your bills, and give you everything you want. You have the nerve to talk about my mom and dad. You are the worst kinda of person." I huffed and breathed slowly.

"Yeah, your right. I have noone else to protect anymore. Except my friends and my heart. It was a mistake to think you would keep it safe." I turned away from her.

"I hope you have fun with your bloodsucker. Im done. Good bye." Getting back into the truck i see her staring at me.

Cranking the truck i start to turn aroun trying to get back on the hwy and go home. She jumps in front of the truck.

"Wait, you cant just leave me here I will freeze to death. Just take me home, and we can forget this ever happened." she smiled at me sweetly.

"No, wait on your bloodsucker. Oh look who is here." with that I cut the the wheel sharply and burn out, back towards la push.

* * *

{LexiPOV}

The house phone began to ring and I hurried out of the shower with a towel wrapped around my body to answer it.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Where is Jacob. I need to talk to him."

"He's not here right now. Who is this? Ill tell him you called." I said calmly despite the rude tone the girl on the phone had with me.

"Tell him to call Bella when he gets in." The girl said, then she hung up. I looked at the phone with confusion, then placed it back on the reciever, and ran back to my room to get dressed.

I bundled up in a jacket and beanie, walking out to the back portch to smoke a cig. I called Jakes phone. He didnt answer. So I called again and again and again... Then he finally answered.

"Jake, where are you?" I asked.

"Lexi, I need you to come get me. I dont know what to do. I dont want to phase because then the pack will know, just come get me. Lex... You need to come get me. You need to come me now!" I jumped when he yelled into the phone.

"Ok, calm down. Ill come get you. Just stay there... Ill come get you. Im on my way." I got off the phone with Jake and ran out into the old garage beside the house. There had to be something in here I could use to get me to him.

I did a once over in the garage and saw an old rusted red motorbike in the back corner. I set to work trying to make sure there was nothing wrong. Lucky for me, It just needed gas. I pulled my beanie further down over my ears and kicked it started, peeling out of the garage and down the road to find the distressed wolf.

A little ways down the road i felt my beanie slip and let some of my hair fly behind me. I felt it start to harden instantly. Son of a bitch, my hair was freezing while swinging behind me. Pulling up to the truck i saw jacob leaning on the side with his head in his hands. Slowing to a stop I finally pulled over and stopped the bike. I parked it on the side of the road with the kick standing firmly in place i walked over and put my hand on his shoulder.

Looking up at me he had an amused exspression on his face.

"What? Why are you looking at me like that?" I was startting to think my friend had fried his brain somehow. Teeth chattering I watched as he started laughing at me.

"What?! What are you laughing at! So help me Jacob Black if thats the only reason you called me out here Im gonna run you over with this damn bike!" He just laughed some more. I opened my mouth to let him have it some more when he held his hand up.

"Shut up, just shut up!" He said in between laughs. "I think you have had enough bike riding. You hair Lexi!" He burst out laughing again.

I reached my hand behind me to feel for my hair on my neck, But it wasnt there. What the fuck my hair is gone! I desperatly searched my head for my hair when I found it. I felt it sticking literaly straight out from my head! It had frozen stiff! Got Damnit! I huffed, and my teeth kept chattering.

"Whats wrong Jake?" I asked, trying and failing to pull my beanie down over my frozen locks.

"Im ok now. Lets just the frost queen home before she turns to ice. and then we will talk." He said, pulling me to him and almost Immediatly my chattering began to slow.

I jumped up into the truck and cranked up the heat while jake loaded up the bike in the back. He jumped into the passenger seat. Looking strangly at me. no doubt wondering why we havnt left yet.

"Jake." He nodded at me.

"Can you... uhhh. can you thaw my hair." I ground out. I couldnt drive because I had to pretty much lean on the wheel to keep my hair from breaking in half on the back of the seat.

I watched jake lean over the seat, laughing and flicked my stiff hair.

"Hey dude! Dont break it! Just umm... Maybe run your hands down it? Maybe..." He laughed some more and I began to blush, trying to hide said blush with a string of curse words his way. This was all his fault anyways!

"Hold still. Ill see if I cant thaw your hair..." I felt him flatten his hands over the top and bottom of my troll hair and begin to run it down the length of my ombre locks, then he stopped.

"Uh oh..." he said.

"What! What?!" I yelled, felling a little panic and embarrassment.

"I think I broke it." He said serious.

"WHAT!" I yelled, my hand instinctively going to the back of my head to feel for myself. ready to blubber and cry at my broken hair. But surprisingly it was all thawed out and felt... warm now. I punched him in the shoulder with a relieved sigh.

"You asswhole!" I yelled, and he laughed again. Ok... He has officially gone nuts. Someone get the vet on the line!

"Alright, I have decided, the hamburgers and hotdogs I had planned for tonight are out. I am going to make three huge pans of meatloaf with mashed tators and a veggie. Because I cant waaaaait to find out why I had to drive all this way out here on a damn motor bike in the middle of winter and freeze my damn hair, to pick your more then capable ass up. So, lets get back and get started. your on clean up duty while I cook." I said and pulled back out onto the road.

"Thanks for thawing my hair by the way." I said with a slight blush. This was bullshit. I knew this feeling anywhere... It was the start of a crush. Ugh!

Pulling into the drive way we park and got into the house. I went to the kitchen to start putting dinner together. When it was all ready i put it into the oven. Walking into the living room i see jake looking at all the new stuff i had gotten Seth and the ones that were wrapped.

"Jake, dont you dare peak into those wrapped gifts." I demanded. Getting satisfaction i had snuck up on him.

"Come on, lets go have a seat on the back porch." Walking to the swing and putting the blanket around us it got really quiet. He was staring off into space.

"So, what happened?" breaking the silence.

"It all started with your truck. She wanted to know whos it was and was really mad that it was yours. She continued to argue with me all the way to port angeles. When i told her my situation, she said i could make a bachelors pad out of her basement. I asked her why i would want a basement when i had the home my dad had built. Then she said i shouldn't have any ties to here anymore becasue my parents were dead. ... I lost it lex. I had to let you come get me. The futher i got the more i was loosing control." Sighing i reached up and pulled him to me. He laid his head in my lap. Giving him the silence he needed to process what happened while running my hand through his hair.

"Jake, a girl like her are a dime a dozen..." he shook his head.

"No, she used to be different. She was sweet, loving... She put others before herself. She was my bestfriend. But after highschool... she just changed. Things got different... She got different." He said.

"Ok. So once she was a good person and friend. She was the girl you fell in love with... But can you say you know her now?" I said. He shook his head again.

"Exactly. She is just another dime a dozen girl now. And You have one of two choices. You can stay with her and keep searching for that one girl who you love with all of your being... or you can let her go and move on. Find a girl who will offer you the world and treat you like a king because thats what you deserve." I saw him struggling with his inner turmoil.

"What am I supposed to do Lexi... I have been chasing this girl for years. She has finally started showing interest. Am I supposed to ignore that?" He asked. I felt my heart break as I looked into his beautiful brown eyes. I wanted to help him but truth was, I couldnt.

"I cant make that decision for you Jake. Only you can. You have to ask yourself... is the bad out weighing the good right now? What ever the answer is, will tell you what you need to do." I said and got up to go clean up the house a bit before the pack started to arrive, and Emily got here with dessert.

I looked out to the back yard and saw a russet colored wolf running through the back yard and dissapeared into the treeline. Then a knock on the door pulled me from my thoughts. Emily walked in with a box full of pies.

"Hey Emily! Come on, lets go set up for dinner the pack should be here any minute." I said leading the way into the kitchen. We were almost finished setting up dinner when the door slammed open and banged loudly against the wall. We both jumped.

"What the hell?" Emily hissed looking up, startled.

"Maybe the boys are starting to file in." I said, wiping my hand on a dish towel, but before i could leave the kitchen I heard a females voice.

"Jacob!" Looking at Emily I gave her a who the fuck is that look. She gave the devil horns fingers with on her head. Oh yay me! I get to meet the bitch herself. Step into my parlor said the spider to the fly. Lets go miss Bella. Show me your best. I walked out of the kitchen and into the main room of the house where Bella was standing at the door.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"None of your business homewrecker." Bella shoved passed me and began to walk further into the house. I dont even thank so. I grabbed her and shoved her back toward the door.

"Do not touch me! I know Tae Kon Do." She threatened and snapping into the; If Im not mistaken; crouching gorilla...er... monkey position or whatever. Is this bitch for real?

"Yeah, and I know 'Whoop your ass'. Your about to get a 1 on 1 lesson in the basics if you dont back the fuck up." I said eyeing her down. She huffed and rolled her eyes.

"Good, now that we know that tid bit of information. Tell me who you are and why you just busted into my house like you own the damn place. I dont have much time. I have company and its mighty rude to leave a guest. So lets make this snappy." I said crossing my arms and leaning against the door.

"Fine, lets not waste time. Where is Jacob?" She asked none to nice.

"Not here. Ill tell him you stopped by. Whats your name?" I asked. I already knew, but she didnt know that.

"Bella, and I can see hes not here, so where did he go?" She asked a little slower while giving me the 'duhh' expression.

"Dont know. He ran out naked. Nice ass I might add. Your guess is as good as mine from that point. Ill tell him you stopped by when he gets home... uhh... Isabella was it?" I asked, faking a concentrated look.

"Bella!" She screached balling her little fist up.

"Oh, Right! Bella. Hmm... Hes never mentioned you before. Oh well. Nice to meet you. Bye bye now!" I said as I pushed her out the door then slammed it in her face. Emily came out as I was locking the door behind her. Didnt need her barging in on my supper. I would have to kick her ass for that one this is a friends and family celebration. And she was not on the invite list.

"So, wanna help me set the dishes out?" I said dusting my hands together as she laughed.

* * *

{BellaPOV}

I had never been so insulted in all of my life. Who the fuck did this little bitch think she was?! He was my fucking man! And how dare she shove me out of the house like that!

I stomped back to my car and ripped the door open, climbing in and began backing out. I knew Jacob wasnt far away if he ran off naked. He had shifted and went for a run. This bitch didnt know him. So i back out past the treeline and waited just out of sight. He would have to come back. And When he did... I would be there.

Hes not going to leave me. Hes not going to just drop me like that. He and Edward are my funds. Without him, i would have to marry Edward. I dont want to marry that puss. I want a man. And neither of them are man enough to hold me down... But I will take their money.

I was so glad to get out of highschool and leave that meek little girl behind in the dust. After the battle with victoria and her newborn army from hell, A new girl was born in me. One that wasnt about to take noone's bullshit and was going to take the best things in life and run with them. I was still trying to convince Edward to change me, but I couldnt get around the marriage stipulation he planted on it.

So I sunk my claws into Jacob. I have the pup eating out of the palm of my hand. Hes a good lay, and has just enough money to keep me happy... with Edwards money in the mix of course. But whoever this Bitch is that is tromping on my turf is about to get a rude awakening. If she dont step back, Im gonna turn her into Vampire food. Im sure I could make it happen.

I chuckled to myself at the mental Image. Oh, little miss Betty crocker is about to get one hell of a rude awakening.

* * *

{LexiPOV}

Jacob showed back up about half an hour after little miss Bitch-ella left and came slumping into the house wearing a pair of cut off jeans and soaked form head to toe. Emily Immediatly ran up to him and began doting over him like a worried mother.

"Emily, Im fine." He said smiling down at her. But it didnt meet his eyes. He met my eyes for a split second then nodded his head. I knew what he was saying. He was going to let her go. I nodded back.

Everyone showed up as Jacob was getting out of the shower. Once again, there was nothing left of dinner when the pack got finished with it. And it made clean up easier.

We were all sitting around in the livingroom, I Had talked to my sister earlier and she had a great idea on how to help the poor people of the rez. And I was proud of her for it.

"So I talked to my sister. I know that alot of people around here need help, so my sister and I have thought up a plan. Back home in Texas, we own alot of land which we farm every year. We always have extra crop and usually give it to the locals around our town. This year, My sister is sending it here. Harvest is still a month away. But she is sending it here on a train and we will have to pick it up from port angelas when it gets here. I need a volunteer who has a space big enough to hold it all and someone who will be able to distribute it to all of those in need. We are also running premotions between the two shops. Because of the amazing income the Blacks Shop is bringing in so far, we have decided that for every oil change between the two shops, the profits will be placed in a separate account that the tribes chief with have access to. It is going to be used for those around here who need clothes this winter, food, a bill paid, or medical expenses." I finished off. Everyone looked up at me with shocked expressions.

"What? Is there something wrong? I mean if I need to change something..." I said, but Emily just shook her head with a tear filled smile.

"No Lexi. There is nothing wrong. We are just so surprised. Noone helps us around here. We always been on our own. For someone who really doesnt know much about this place... we just didnt expect it." She said hugging me. "Thank you. And I have a barn. I dont know how big of a place your looking for to hold the crops, but you are more then welcome to store it there. And I will help distribute it. We can hold it right out of the barn and have a bring your own box. Start at the head of the line and fill the box as we go so everyone will get the same amount of produce. I can get clothes in all sizes from amazon in bulk. Give everyone 2 pairs of clothes apiece. Oh this is so exciting. I can hardly wait." she said excitedly

Laughing to myself, I cant believe how happy this has made every one. Well now on to business.

"Ok I have your checks here." I said handing them out.

When they finally got a good look at how much they were I thought i was going to have to get an emergency team in to revive some of them.

"Wow... I just cant believe...its so much. How?" Paul asked.

"Well that would be because we have more than trippled our profits in just a few short months."

"Oh well what ever it is im not complaining" Embry said pocketing his check.

"Now, seth i know you told me you didn't have any of your own tools so we have set you up with a new set and a tool box. This is your's meaning you need to be the one to keep up with it." I said

He nodded speechless walking up to me with tears in his eyes.

"Thank you so much." he said hugging me.

I was fixing to give out the gifts i had bought for everyone when the door swung open hitting the wall with to much force. Whipping around i saw it was the she devil herself. She walked right past me right up to jacob. He looked down at his feet and wouldn't give her the satifaction of listening to her.

Seeing her face turn red and purple i ran to stop what ever she planned. Placeing myself between her and jacob just as she swung her big purse with an even bigger rhine stone on the front at his head. Making contact with my face instead. Everyone got silent, waiting for my response. My daddy raised me to be a fighter and this isn't going to be any different than any other time someone has hit me.

Turning to face her once again i pulled back my fist and hit her in the temple, effectively knocking her out cold. When she hit the floor, I grabbed her by the hair and drug her out of the house. Finally getting her to the passanger side i hauled her in to the seat. Getting in to her car i started driving to forks. Pulling the gps up i looked for a home address. Aww there it is. Letting it lead me to the house. When i pulled up I saw Cheif Swan standing on the porch.

"What are doing her and driving bellas car?" He asked confused.

"She showed up at jakes house and started fighting with him. When he wouldn't answer her she tried to hit him with her purse." Pointing to my left eye, which was still bleeding. "I stepped in and took the hit. Having to do so pissed me off so i hit your daughter. Which knocked her out, so i brought her home." I said looing at the car.

"You might want to get her in the house, she will freeze being unconcious." I replied and started walking back to la push.

Getting about 2 blocks down i hear something in the woods. Looking closely i see its Leah.  
"Hey can you give me a ride. I dont think i thought this all the way through." She gave me a wolfy smile and hunched down so i could get on her back.

By the time we made it back to the house, The pack boys had all left, leaving leah, me, Jake and Emily the only ones there. I walked in the door just as Emily was grabbing her purse and keys. She nodded to me with a smile on her face.

"Nice right hook." She said smirking, then left, taking Leah with her. I stood in the living room with Jacob sitting on the couch. What was I going to say to him. What did he think about what had transpired tonight.

Jake rose up from the couch and walked off down the hall. I sighed. Of course. Hes probably mad at me for hitting his little bitch. I huffed down into a spot on the couch and placed my face in my hands. Mindful of the small goose egg popping up on my left eyebrow and the blood still sliding down my face. I knew it would bleed for a while. Head injuries usually do.

"Let me see your eye." I felt the couch dip beside me as jake sat down, holding a very dusty looking first aid kit. He opened the lid and rummaged through until he found the anticeptics and antibiotic cream, and began to lightly dab on my eye. I winced when he hit a perticularly tender spot. Yep, this was gonna hurt in the mornin'.

"You should have let her hit me. I would have been healed by now. It wouldnt have bothered me. But you... This is gonna be a nasty shiner for atleast a week." He said smirking at me with humor in his eyes.

"Well, I didnt expect her to go all melodramatic on me. I was just trying to get her the hell out of the house. That was the second time she decided to just burst right in today and I was fed up." I said. He quirked an eyebrow at me confused.

"Oh, sorry. I was gonna tell you after everyone left. But she barged in when Emily and me were setting things out. I made her leave. And Im sure she called before you called me to come get you earlier today. She seems to be quite the little stalker." I said with venom. He just laughed. I felt him rub some ointment on my eye, then cover it with a bandaid.

"Still..." He whispered something. I didnt catch the last part, but the way he was rubbing my chin and looking at me gave me chills from head to toe. I closed my eyes and pulled away, and his hand dropped down in his lap.

"I should probably get ready for bed. Works gonna come early in the morning." I said with a chuckle, And he nodded. "Umm... Im sorry I hit her in your house. But Jake, I wont put up with someone hitting another person... especial myself. I cant promise it wont happen again... But I can promise Ill try and keep my cool...Try." He just laughed and shook his head.

"Dont worry about it. She had it coming. Go to bed Lexi." He smiled at me. "Good night." He said.

"Goodnight Jake." I replyed and made my way back to my room. I wasnt completly sure what had happened in there with him, but I was sure that it felt right. For some reason or another.

* * *

 **Authors Note: REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! That's all folks! Thanks for reading and hope you liked the chapter. Bell sure did get her ass handed to her didn't she. :) Fave/Follow and also DONT FORGET TO REVIEW! Please! And thank you! :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Authors Note: Oh you awesome readers! Thank you so much for all the reviews and Faves! I take them all and love them all. I will reply to them all as well when I get the chance. Please review!**

* * *

{JacobPOV}

Rolling out of bed, I made my way to the bathroom and splashed cool water on my face. It wasnt helping any with the vivid pictures still swimming around in my head from the heated dream last night. My bed was covered in sweat and the sheets would have to be washed.

I had never had a dream like that. Not even about Bella, and the baggy shorts I had slipped on before coming to the bathroom was doing nothing for the stiffy I had between my legs that wouldnt go away. Hopping in the shower, I figure a cold one with a good handy J. Would do the trick.

After my morning activities, I felt alot better and began to dress for work. I could smell the coffee in my room and knew that she was up having her morning ritual. She was standing at the counter stirring her coffee with her phone pressed to her ear.

"Yea, Thats a great idea. I dont think they have ever had anything like that around here and it would be fun to introduce my friends to my way of partying." She said. Probably talking to her sister. It was regular for her to be on the phone with her... but never this early in the morning. It must be something important.

"Ok, Ill see you at thanksgiving. I love you Dai. Bye." She hung up her phone, tossing it on the counter and rubbing her face, wincing when she rubbed over the small knot on her left eyebrow.

"Good morning." I said, walking to pour my own cup of jo. She smiled brightly at me, a tint of red on her cheeks.

"Oh, Hi Jake. Umm..." She pulled her hair around to her right shoulder and stared down at her coffee. "Uhh, well I made cinnamin buns." She ran over to the stove, 3 buns from the pan, and stacked them on a plate, jogging back over to me. "Here!" She said with a huge smile on her face, but tripped. I reached out to catch her, and ended up having the plate of buns smashed into my face. A shocked gasp made its way from her lips as the plate fell, dropping pieces of the buns from my forehead, chin, cheeks, tip of my nose.

"Im sorry, here let me get a towel." She reached for the dish towel, wetting it down and began wiping icing off of my face. I caught the sight of a smudge of icing on the inside of her wrist and without thinking, grabbed her hand and licked it off. I felt her shiver at my touch and a little roughly, shoved her arm away.

"I... Im sorry Jacob. I didnt mean to... to umm..." I waved her off.

"Dont worry about. Who doesnt like to snort their breakfast." I said with a smirk at her. She blushed deeper, then snatched the cigarettes from the counter.

"Good, cause I though it was funny anyway." She said walking out the door. I took a breath of air as I saw her leave. What the fuck was happening to me? I walked out the front door and shifted. I still had a little bit before the work day would start, and I needed a good run to clear my head.

* * *

{Lexi POV}

The day drug on and I was so ready to go home an hour after walking into the shop. All the boys were staring at me with wide grins on their face. I had no clue why. I was just hoping it was a happy smile because I happened to bag the bitch in the face and knock her tiny ass out with one hit.

The phone rang in the office and I ran in, shutting the door behind me to hide from the grins and stares.

"Blacks Automotives, This is Lexi." I answered.

"Yes, Miss Lexi, My name is Donald Webber. I have a little bit of a problem and was wondering it you might be able to help me out." The man said.

"What kind of help do you need Mr. Webber?" I asked, sitting down and taking my appointment book out, ready to make one for the man.

"Well you see, I have something wrong with my vehicle. I believe it to be a belt of some sort, but I cannot get my vehicle to you. Is there any way you can make a home visit and fix it for me so I will have a vehicle to get to and from my doctors appointments? I dont really have much money to pay a tow truck." An older gentleman. His voice was raspy and uneven.

"Of course Mr. Webber. Give me your address and I will be there within the hour. Is that alright?" I asked.

"Of course. And Thank you so much Miss. Lexi. I have heard alot about your Shop and the work you do. I believe I have called the right person." He chuckled.

"You sure did Mr. Webber. Thank you for calling Black Automotive. Ill be with you in a few minutes seeing as you are so close. Goodbye." I hung up the phone, grabbed my keys and ran out the door with a few assortments of tools, belts for common cars and headed in the customers direction. I followed the directions into a secluded road in the forest, then pulled up to a glass house. It looked almost like a mansion.

I checked the address again and again to make sure I didnt just pull up to the wrong house. But I doubted it. The address was correct. Before I could even think about getting out of my truck, the door was ripped open and I was pulled out faster then lightning and slammed against the side of the truck. What in hell? I opened my eyes and looked into gold ones.

"Umm, excuse me, Im sorry I must have the wrong house." I said a little shaken up. I would be lying if I said I wasnt scared of this man infront of me.

"No, your right were you are supposed to be, Lexi." He sneered.

What the fuck is going on. He is a vampire. Breaking out of my thoughts he throughs me roughly in to the gravle drive; Throwing my hands out to catch myself as the rocks dig into my palms. Son of a bitch. Why would a vampire who is suppose to be a animal hunter call on me to come to their house?

"What do you want? You do know when the pack finds out that im here they are going to tear you apart." I spit at him.

He laughs and grabs me off the ground before i could blink shoving me in to a tree on the edge of the drive way. He runs his nose along my neck and growls. What the hell am i going to do. This cant be the end. Daddy please dont let this happen. I cry in my head. Scared out of my wits i finally decided, that no matter what im not going to show him my fear.

"You know, you should have left Bella alone. She is mine! You just had to touch my Isabella. Im going to give you what you..."

He dosent finish. This is all over Bella. Son of a bitch! He is running his nails down my neck like he is mesmorized with the color. I feel a sharp pinch in the side of my neck. Followed by warm liquid running down the side of my neck. He chuckles softly.

"You have such beautiful blood. I wonder how much you can bleed with out dying?" He says as he picks her up and carries me to the truck.

My vision is fading, I wont last much longer. Prying my eyes open i see my dad. To weak to talk i scream at him in my thoughts. Felling my eyes getting heavy again i see my dad trying to holler at me, but i cant hear him. Letting myself go to the darkness, I see my daddy again. He is trying to tell me something. I still can not here him.

"Daddy I cant hear you." He gets a determined look on his face and screams "LEXI, WAKE UP!"

Jolting awake, i look around disoriented. How did i get in my truck. I hear gravle and dirt crunch as someone or something starts to walk around to the drivers door. It was open. Heart pounding i reach under my seat and grab my semi auto revolver. With my hand shaking in fear i push off the safety. At that time a wild wolf jumps into my front seat. Startled i raise revolver with a scream and unloaded a clip in its direction. I heard a yelp and then a thud. Praying that i had got it i slowly turned to look.

I couldn't hold it together anymore. Looking up i saw my dad waving me out of the truck. Weak and disorented i slowly made my way to my daddy. Careful not to touch the wolf in case if wasn't dead. Making it out of the truck I stand leaning on the door. My dad was a little further down the road now.

Refilling the revolver i gathered all the strength i had and started to follow my daddy. It was getting dark and once again i was getting scared. It seemed when i would let the fear start to consume me i would see my daddy up ahead waving me on.

He was talking to me again. I still couldn't hear him. Giving him a confused look he yelled "I love you lexi, You are safe now"

What does he mean i am safe now. I love you to daddy. Suddenly i hear the gravle crunching under something heavy, and coming at me fast. My vision was becoming more blurry and blurry by the second. I dont remember it ever being this bad a few mins ago. I reached up to rub the heels of my hands into my eyes to chase away the black spot, but it only got worse.

I could still feel the blood running down my neck, soaking my shirt. I kept walking forward. My whole body felt like lead as I swayed from side to side trying to keep my footing... Then a white and tan colored wolf appeared. Before I could raise my gun up to shoot it, my legs collapsed and I fell to the road. The night was approaching fast tonight... I wonder why?

* * *

{Leah POV}

I ran through the forest, checking all of my surrounding. I was just heading to the boarder when I smelled it. A cold one was really close to our land.

 _"Cold one, they are close to the treaty line. Im gonna go check it out."_ I said to Paul over our mind comunication.

 _"Be careful and signal if you need me."_ He answered back. I pushed my legs further, not wanting to waist one second just incase they decided to hop the line. I ran out of the woods and onto the black top, growling low when I smelled blood. Thick and heavy.

 _"Blood! Lots of it!"_ I yelled to paul when I was coming up close to the smell. I saw someone walking down the road, looking left, then right, then left. She almost looked like she was tweaking. Thats when I noticed the gun, and the blue hair. I stopped dead in my tracks as the gun was raised and pointed at me, but before it was fired, She fell to the ground and passed out. I would recognize that hair anywhere. Lexi.

Making my way over to her quickly, I sniffed her body, and caught the wiff of one of the cullens, and noticed how bruised and banged up she was. Also the fact that she was bleeding deeply. I panicked. not knowing what else to do, I howled loud into the night, knowing paul was on his way when he saw lexi in my head. I shifted back to human for, pulling my clothes on fast.

"Lexi! Wake up!" Paul came running up to us, and shifted. He looked pissed and ready to kill.

"What the fuck happened?!" He demanded, bending down to check for a pulse. He found one, still strong, but wont be for long if we dont stop the bleeding and fast. Paul shifted and began licking her neck. We sat there for what seemed like forever before the bleeding finally slowed down enough. I quickly pulled her shirt off her body and wrapped it around her neck to help. And we climbed onto Pauls back. I held her sandwiched between paul and me to keep her warm and from falling off. We needed to get her home fast... and get ahold of Emily. She would know what to do.

* * *

{JacobPOV}

I was sitting down on the portch swing smoking a cigarrette. This was the first night since lexi had been here that she hadnt been home to cook. She always did. I was actually kind of worried, but another part of me wasnt. She had proved time and time again that she could take care of herself. No reason for her to stop now.

My front door banged open loudly, crashing into the wall. Emily was yelling for Leah to get hot water and the first aid kit quickly. Confused, I snuffed my cigarette out and walked in, ready to question them on the drugs they were using when I smelled the heavy smell of blood. both dried and fresh, and an even more overwhelming smell of vampire. Cullen Vampire. Lexi was layed out on the couch, eyes closed and she was saturated in blood. She had bruises littering her arms and scraps and cuts all over her hands. The worst one was her neck. It looked as if someone had simply stuck a skewer to it and tried to kabob it without success. Red hot rage overwhelmed me and I began to shake uncontrolably as I rushed to her side, eyeing the two of my pack who had her blood all over them.

"What the fuck happened?!" I boomed in the small living room, causing Emily to jump while giving her stitches and accidently poked her in the neck slightly. I felt kinda bad. But it was actually nothing.

Emily returned to stitching her neck and doctoring up the other cuts while the wolves in front of me shook with anger as well.

"I dont know. I smelled a cullen by the border and went to check it out, but found Lexi there half dead. If it hadnt been for Paul licking the wound to stop the bleeding some, she would probably be dead by now."

I knew exactly who had done this and I was none to happy. Without thinking, I ran out the door; shifting to my wolf form, ripping my clothes in the process. I howled loudly, call all of the pack to my side by alpha demand. Even if they were not shifted, they would all have no choice but to come with me, and they did. We all pounded the earth, coming up on the house fast. I smelled them as they came out of the house to confront us. Edward was behind them all. I shifted and stood before them all ready to take them all if I had to.

"Send him out." I said low and dangerous. The wolves growling and snarling viciously behind me. Waiting for me to give them the signal to attack. The good Doc stepped forward.

"Jacob, what is the meaning of all of this? I can assure you I have no clue what you are talking about." He said holding his arms out as a welcoming gesture. "Please, lets take this inside the house. We can discuss this civily." He said and that just proved to piss me off further.

"No! We are not here to fight you all Carlisle, but I wont hesitate to do it if you do not step down now. I am giving you a fair chance. The same chance your precious _'son'_ had not given to Lexi just a few moments ago. He was not civil with her, and we will not be civil back." I said. This dude was out of his damn mind if he thinks I will have anything to say to him after this. But he still stared at me with confusion, looking from me to his coven.

"Im sorry Jacob, please you will have to explain to me exactly what has been done and who exactly you are after." He said.

"Edward. Send him out Carlisle. He attacked a human and severly injured her. She would have died had it not been for the quick thinking of one of my wolves. As the treaty states, none of your coven can harm a human or it is void. Now unless you want to sign the death warrent of every single one of your coven... Send. Him. OUT!" I bit out, my shaking was returning with full force and I knew I was dangerously close to shifting back.

Carlisle turned to Edward with a look of shock and... anger? Thats a new one for the doc. I never seen him so mad.

"What have you done Edward?!" He yelled, Edward flinched and turned an angery gaze on carlisle.

"She hurt Bella! Bella is my mate! I was just protecting her!" He yelled. "I didnt kill her, just pushed her around a bit!" He yelled, then he made a horrible mistake. He charged me, shoving me back into the treeline where I shifted and landed on my feet as my wolves pounced him and held him down.

I walked over to him with deadly slow speed, the growls and snarls ripping their way from my chest... I didnt want to kill the fucker... I knew Bella loved him. But I would sure give him something to remember me by.

I ripped him to shredds. Slowly pulling limbs from his body and tossing them away from me. The mess of Venom spilling out of him was enough to choke me up, but I was to pissed off to even care at the moment.

The rest of the cullens stood back, not wanting to look at their coven member be ripped apart, but not doing anything to help dispite his please to them. His head was the last to go. I ripped it clean from his shoulders and made my way over to carlisle, dropping it at his feet and shifting back.

"I will not kill him this time. For Bella. But the next time he touches a human again... I will kill him and everyone else in your coven. The treaty will stand. Break it again and you will not get another chance." Carlisle nodded his head, and Esme smiled at me with Venom tears in her eyes.

"Thank you Jacob." She said picking his head up from the ground and holding it in her arms. Disgusting. Shifting once again, The wolves and I began to make our way back to the house to check on Lexi.

I walked in and heard Lexi moaning as she turned her head sideway and back, finally fluttereing her eyes. I rushed to her side and watched as she slowly came to.

Her green eyes met mine and I felt relief for a few seconds, until they twisted in fear, then out of nowhere a hand shot out and slapped me across my face, effectively turning my head sideways. What the hell?! Before I could even say anything another hand shot out and turned my head the other direction. I could feel the heat behind my stinging flesh. I think her brain has malfunctioned.

* * *

{LexiPOV}

I dont know how long I floated in the darkness. I couldnt see him anymore. He was gone. My dad... Even in death his still took care of us and made sure we were safe. My hazy mind began to cloud with light and I blinked profusley to bring some vision back, and was begining to make out the outline of something... no... Someone. I felt the fight or die instincs rise up in me. I wouldnt be noone's midnight junkie food tonight. I began to swing my arms out wildly, feeling them connect with flesh twice. The feeling of the skin was almost soft and... warm... Then Jakes bewildered face came into view. Sporting the newest blush shade of bitch slapped.

"Uhh... Im sorry... Im... Sorry..." I felt my breathing begin to come out in short pants. The tell tale sign of an Asthma attack coming back. I hadnt had one since I found out about Daddys death and didnt have an inhaler anymore. "Jake..." I squeeked. I felt like my neck was in a vice grip and getting tighter by the second. My eyes started to water form the lack of oxygen, gasping for air i started looking around the room.

"I...nnnneeed...ccccoofffee." I weezed out. I heard a scramble and then some one was holding a cup of cold coffee to my lips.

"Easy, Drink slowly." Who ever had a hold of me was really warm.

My breathing was starting to get back to a normal rate. Pushing gently on the cup at my lips I looked up to see jacob holding me. Bursting into tears i grabbed onto his arm and leaned my head into the crook of his elbow. Images were swimming in my mind and I was afraid to close my eyes. The monsters in the darkness waiting to take me over once again.

"J...ake... I I I ..." A broken sob wracked my body. "I dont know what to do... I feel like im coming apart at the seams... Help..." I sobbed again.

He gently picked me up and sat me in his lap cradling me to his chest. '"Its ok Lex, Im not going to let you go. Just calm down before you pass out again. Lexi, where is that strong girl I know you to be?" I felt him, pull me more securely against his chest and finally felt a bit of calm begin to take over me, and I was finally able to take a relaxing breath.

I dont understand why i felt the comfort I felt from him, but I did and I held onto him like he was my life line. The strong wall I built up around myself dangerously close to crumbling and showing the broken, scared girl that I was inside.

"Are you ok now?" He whispered in my ear. I looked behind me and noticed for the first time how really close he was to me. And the way we were situated. The way his face was so close to mine... I could just... Kiss... We were leaning closer... neither of us taking our eyes off the others...

"Hey, Hows our girl doing this morning... oh... umm... Im sorry." paul said scrambling over his words and running into the kitchen. Jake and I jerked away from each other. A blush played on my cheeks as I began to shakily stand on my legs and make my way into the kitchen where I found Emily and Leah standing, making a fresh pot of coffee.

"Sorry about what I probably put y'all through..." I caught the calender out of the corner of my eye and felt them widen. "How long was I out for?" I asked looking at Emily.

"For atleast a weak. I mean, you woke up a few times, but wouldnt talk to anyone. It was as if your body was there, but you werent. Leah and I made sure you were bathed and ate atleast a little soup seeing as you didnt respond to anything else. Even after all your wounds were healed, you still wouldnt come out of where ever you were at." She said hugging my to her. Relief evident on her face.

"Im sorry yall..." Not feeling like I wanted to go into detail about what I had seen in the darkness, I opted for just a thank you. And walked out to the back portch with my cigarettes. The tears once again making their precence known on my face. I had seen my daddy... But worst of all... I had seen the vampire again... But this time. He had Daisy.

* * *

Halloween had come and went. We had the party like we planned, And had a blast. It was now a week till Thanksgiving and I had to go pick of Daisy from the airport tomorrow. I couldnt wait. I missed her and it would be great to finally see her again after what feels like forever.

I closed up the shop and went home to cook dinner. Jake was already at the house, pulling the christmas decorations from the store closet to hang up after thanksgiving. The tension around us was thick. What ever was happening between us was becoming painfully obvious. We couldnt say a word to eachother without the Akward atmosphere settling around us. I kind of missed being able to joke around. The free feeling of having someone to talk to who understands you and what you are all about.

I shoved the tator tot casserole into the oven after I was finished putting it all together and walked outside to have a cigarrette while I wait and watch the sun go down behind the Snowy tree tops.

"Hey." Jake said akwardly as he walked out. He stood beside the swing for a few minutes before reaching for the pack of cigs at the same time I reached for them to hand them to him. Our hands met halfway and we both pulled away, mumbling out apologies akwardly.

I huffed and turned my head back to the treetops, a bush forming on my face. Getting up, I drapped the blanket over Jake and walked inside to pull supper out of the oven and finish up on the sides. It was ready to serve.

"Jake, it time for supper!" I yelled, placing two plates on the table around the spread of supper.

Jake came in, sitting at the head like he always did, and I made his plate, before making my way back into the kitchen to fix drinks.

"Tea or soda?" I called, pulling two glasses from the cabnet.

"Tea." He answered. When would things go back to normal? I sighed making my way back to the table to eat. Sitting down, he didnt look at me as I made my own plate... hopefully soon.

* * *

{JacobPOV}  
I couldnt stand the fact that things were so weird around us. So to break the akward, I decided to cook us breakfast and try to have a little talk about it to break the ice.

I was currently in the kitchen taking out ingedients to make a good scramble. I had seen my dad make them all the time so I knew I could to. It couldnt be that hard right?

I poured a little grease in the pan, and set the stove. I wanted it to cook fast so it would be ready for her when she got up. So I cranked the heat up to high. watching the flame under the pan get as big as it could.

It didnt take long for the oil to get hot, and I began to crack eggs in a bowl. As I was cutting the onion, the whole damn pan caught on fire, and onion juice squirted up into my eyes effectively burning the fuck out of them. Wiping them agrily, I ran to the sing and grabbed a glass of water.

I stood back, turned the stove off and poured the water over the fire. With a huge woosh, the fucking fire got bigger, and just about singed my eyebrows right off my face. damn it all! The panic was starting to come into play. Yep. Most deffinetly about to shit my pants.

I took a dish towel and tried to beat it out, but did nothing put caused the towel to light up. With a scream that could only be descrided as a sidewalk sissy, I threw it in the sink, turning the tap on to try and drown the fire out. I could see the fire getting bigger behind me and began to hop around. It might have looked like I was doing some indian dance to the fire spirit. But I was just trying to hold on to my sanity. What the fuck do I do?!

"Woah! What the fuck! Grab the flour!" I heard Lexi yell at me. I grabbed the flour from the cabine, taking a handful and throwing it at the flames. The began to settle down some so I did it again. Laughing in victory. Lexi grabbed the bag from me and began to swing it around wildly, dousing the flames in the white powder. A cloud of flour rose in the air, and as it settled, i saw a thourouly cover lexi standing next to the stove with a spatula, shoving the pan away from the hot burner, then she turned to me.

"Ok, we seriously need to go over kitchen safety tips." She said, pouring a cup of coffee and walking away. She stopped and turned to me.

"Im so not cleaning this... You coming?" She asked holding the cigs up to me with a humourous smile.

* * *

{LexiPOV}

I slept great last night, The first time in a while since I have had a peaceful night. I guess my attraction to Jacob had beaten the lurkers in the dark back enough and i had a nice hot dream. Waking up full of sweat. But a good sleep compared to the dreams I had been having after it happened. I couldnt understand why I was feeling like such a scared little girl. Thats not me. Im strong. I take hard times by the horns and handle them. I dont run from anything. But I find myself scared more often then not about what happened.

After blow drying my hair and fluffing it to help the natural waves fall right, I walked out of the bathroom. Catching the smell of burning... Something. The kitchen was on fire and jake was hopping around the flames with a look of panic plastered on his gorgeous face.

After a heavy dose of flour, we walked outside to have our morning coffee and cigarette.

"So, I have to be at the airport in about 2 hours to pick up Daisy and Luke. Do you wanna ride with me?" I asked.

"Sure, got nothing better to do around here. I dont have to do patrols until later tonight. So Im free till then." He said shrugging, and sitting down on the swing, pulling me toward him to drape his arm over my shoulder and cacoon me in the heat from the blanket and him. I hadnt even noticed I was shivering.

"Lexi, I have to be honest with you. Here lately... I have been feeling attracted to you. Im confused about it, but I want you to know that I dont want things to be weird around us. I am so tired of the akward tension." I nodded my head.

"Yeah. I feel the same way. I dont really know what to think about it. I mean, you just got out of a relationship and I dont even think I know how to even be in one anymore... if I ever did to begin with." I said.

"Ok, well lets just do this. We will just act normal. What ever happens happens. I dont want to keep walking on eggshells. If Im being honest, I miss your cocky attitude. Your Redneck humorous personality. The Bitch." He said and I elbowed him in the side, causing him to grunt.

"Fine... But you asked for it. I thought you hated all those things about me." I admitted.

"And what. You were gonna stop on my behalf?" He asked. I laughed, whole hearted and hardy.

"Hell no! I just figured I would give you a break. Breaks over." I said getting up and walking into the house, yelling behind me.

"Hurry up and go get cleaned up. We leave in an hour."

I took another shower, and took my time doing it. We left the house 45 mins before we had to be at the airport and just barely made it there with 5 mins to spare before the plane landed.

There was a permanent smile plastered on my face and I kept bouncing on my feet like a child hyped up on sugar.

"Calm you tits woman." He said with a scowl crossing his arms.

"Im sorry, I just cant help it. I'm so excited to see..."

"LEXI!" I heard my name and spun on my heels to see Daisy dropping her bags at Lukes feet who scowled after her. She ran through the people beginning to crowd and we met in the middle locking arms around eachother.

"Im so happy to see you!" I said hugging her tighter to me. Noticing her purple ombre hair. "Your hair! Its purple!" She nodded laughing.

"Yeah. I was so jealous of your pretty blue, I wanted something different. So I figured purple was more my color. So... Where is the sexy Jacob you cant stop talking about?" I felt my cheeks heat up and began to look around, seeing Jake standing beside Luke who was putting the moves on him hard core.

I smiled grabbing Daisy by the hand and pulling her toward Jake and Luke. The relieve smile on Jakes face almost had me about to piss on myself.

"Dai, this is Jake. Jake, Meet Daisy, my sister, and Luke, our best friend." I said as jake migrated over beside me slowly, away from Luke.

"Oh, I have already met luke." He ground out, trying to hold the disgust at being hit on by a dude back.

"Oh, yes we have. Hey there sexy." Luke waved at jake over my shoulder. He growled and I elbowed him in the stomach, cutting the growl off with a grunt.

"Stop that shit." I hissed at him. He looked away from me crossing his arms with a Feh.

"Alright, lets get home. Daisy and I are gonna make Beer fried shirmp tonight and we have to go to the store. I figured we could drop you and luke at home. You two can get some wood chopped for tonight." Daisy and Luke were walking ahead of us and jake gave me a disbelieving look.

"Are you serious? You think that peter puffer can chop wood? He might break a nail." I smacked him in the chest.

"I bet he could out do you in five minutes." I smirked.

He laughed and slung his arm around my shoulder.

"We will just have to see." He said mischeviously.

* * *

{JacobPOV}

The girls had left, and Luke hasnt stopped trying to give me the smolder. I decided it was time for some me time and decided to go outside and begin to chop the wood. I pulled my shirt from my body and grabbed the Ax, setting a piece of wood on the old stump. I brought the ax down. Getting lost in the job I was doing.

A low wistling sound came from behind me. I turned to inspect my surrounding and threw up a little in my mouth. My gaydar was screaming. Luke was standing behind me with a grin on his face, blowing me kisses and winking. I felt myself want to dodge the flying kisses. Apting to eat dirt and snow then have one mystically hit me square on my forehead.

"Oh, you didnt have to stop. If im being quite honest, I was enjoying the view. Although you must be cold. Wanna come over here and let me warm those taught and tight rippled muscles of yours there?" He said again, as his eyes raked over my stomach and chest. Fuck this shit.

Dropping the Ax I ran back to the house only to emerge a few minutes later with a long sleeve turtle neck, a pair of sweats, a down parka and a beanie. He was pouting when I walked out completly decked out in winter aparrel. To bad. No Jakey Sausage fest tonight. Not gonna happen.

"Awe Jakey..."

"Its Jacob." I growled.

"Jakey pooh. You take all the fun away." He pouted, picking up the Ax swinging it down on the block of wood on the stump. Splitting it down the middle. That shocked me a little bit.

The girls finally got back and i ran inside to change out of these sweltering clothes. Finally out of those clothes I walk outside to help carry groceries in. Getting orders to call the pack and invite them over for dinner.

* * *

{DaisyPOV}

Getting back from the store we start to get the food preped for dinner. I was loving doing something so natural with my sister. I missed times like these. Hell, I even remember her teaching me how to cook. That was a great time.

Picking up the 20 pound bag of shrimp i start to clean them. For the life of me i cant see why we would need 40 pounds of shrimp, but to his their own. When we were half way done i heard the front door open. Voices filtered into the kitchen. Wow there is a lot of people coming tonight.

Getting ready to fill the fry basket again i felt someone slap my ass. On instinc i use the basket in my hand and swing it hard behind me. Makeing contact i finally look behind me to see this hot man standing there with a bewildered expression on his face. The baskey markings clear as day across his forehead.

"Aw, come on baby. Lets go upstairs and get to know each other the right way." He winked at me. Yep, I knew it. He should have kept that damned mouth of his shut.

"Oh golly me, are you talking to me?" I asked with toothachenly fakeness.

"Well now, that would depend. Are you going to use that sweet mouth of yours." He said getting into my personal bubble. I looked him up and down, and I must say. He was very impressive. But he didnt have to know that.

"On something thats as big as my pinky finger? No thanks. Lay off the Steroids before it dissapears." His mouth hung open as if it was unhinged. I took my finger and snapped it closed. "Close your mouth, or youll catch flies." I winked, then walked back to frying the shrimp.

"Hey! Whats your name sweetness?" He followed me. I filled the fry basket, and dropped it in the grease before turning back to him.

"Daisy." I said, smacking him softly on the cheek with my batter covered finger. The goo, dripping down his chin. "And Im gonna be your worst nightmare... _Sweetness._ "

* * *

 **Authors Note: Thank you all for reading! I hope you liked this chapter. Sorry if the time jumps are just a bit confusing. We tried to make them all clash together in a flow. Please remember to Review! PLEASE! Thanks yall! Recipes below!**

* * *

 _ **Beer Fried Shrimp**_

 _ **you will need:**_

 _ **1 beer**_

 _ **Corn meal**_

 _ **flour**_

 _ **seasoning**_

 _ **Shrimp**_

 _ **Mix beer, corn meal, flour, and seasoning into a thick batter. Batter the shrimp and deepfry until golden brown.**_

 _ **Tator Tot Casserole**_

 _ **you will need:**_

 _ **Hamburger meat**_

 _ **1 large can cream of mushroom**_

 _ **Onions**_

 _ **Tator tots**_

 _ **Shredded cheese**_

 _ **Bacon Bits**_

 _ **Brown meat with onions. Bake enough tator tots (Enough for two full layer across top and bottom of the casserole) while the meat is cooking. Drain grease from the meat and add the full can of cream of mushroom. Mix well. Remove enough baked tator tots for one layer, pour meat mixture over the top of bottom layer of tator tots. Spread evenly. Replace leftover tator tots on the top of meat. sprinkle shredded cheese and bacon bits evenly over the top, bake until cheese is melted. Serve with your choice of Sides {USE CASSEROLE DISH}**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Authors Note: Thanks for the review, follows and faves yall. Here is another chapter. Yall enjoy. Dont forget to Review!**

* * *

{PaulPOV}

We ran through the woods. Our feet pounding the ground, kicking bits of dirt up from our paws. It wasnt far ahead of us. I could smell it. And the revolting smell curling my stomach. There was a bunch of them, hanging out by the border. And I was hell bent to take atlest one down.

I spotted it not far ahead of me, and with a growl from Jake and I, we surged forward faster, and came up hot on its heels.

 _"Dont let it get away!"_ Jake shouted at me through our linked minds. Just then Seth pops in.

 _"Do you guys need help? The girls are starting to get worried."_ I rolled my eyes and chuckled wolfy style.

 _"You tell them not to worry. We will take care of it. I can do this... I can do this..."_

Jake and I formulated a plan of attack. Double team, and set it in motion. I bounced off a tree, jake doing the same and both of us roared loudly as we came down on out pray... And smacked heads mid air, falling to the ground. A low growl rumbled in my chest, and cut off into a yelp as the damn turkey grew balls. Jumping on our heads and damn near pecking our eyes out, then peeling out on our foreheads. I was pissed and ready to kill the fucker already.

 _"Dont eat the damn thing whole paul! Yall need to hurry up. Lexi is getting really impatient. She said she needs to talk to you. I think its about Daisy."_

I felt a lump form in my throat. Damn it all.

I shifted into human form and Jake growled beside me. I didnt know exactly what he was trying to tell me due to the human form I was in, but I didnt care. I needed to get back to the house. And we needed that damn turkey to do that. So there I was naked as they day I was born, streaking through the damn woods, chasing the most meanest damn turkey I have ever come into contact with!

"Im gonna catch you bird, and when I do, your gonna taste mighty good with a side of cranbarry sauce!" I yelled, diving at the creature. It took a sharp turn to my left.

"Get your ass back here damn you! Stay still!" I yelled and took off after the damn thing, and ran my ass right into a damn briar patch. One perticular vine of them decided to come up and slap me right in my man junk. You know that scream that you see on cartoons, where the mans eyes bug out of their sockets and a high pitched scream is let loose? Yea, that was me. I just broke the damn record. Thats when I noticed that Jake had no longer been helping chase the damn thing. He way laying on the ground on his hairy little wolfy back, sounding like he was chocking. He was laughing. with his legs going wild up in the air. Then the form slowly shifted from wolf to human and Jake had his arm over his face still laughing.

"Stop laughing at me damn it! And help me out here. I dont think I can get out!" I yelled, trying to analyse the mess I was in. Yep. Lil paulie was most deffinetly not in a good position.

Jake walked up to me and crouched down. He looked down at my lil man with a serious expression, then back up at me with that same expression.

"Ok, Im just gonna grab the vine right here, and rip it lose. Then you should be fine." What! Hes gonna do what now?

"Ready? Three... Two... One..."

"WAIT!" My breathing was coming out in short pants. "Wait... Just... Wait dude. Can you untangle it from..." Jake laughed then shook his head.

"Im not about to grab your shit paul!" He yelled, reaching for the vine again.

"No! No! Just... ummm..." What the hell am I gonna do! "Call the girls!"

Jake huffed, then shifted back to wolf form and took off.

"Where you going!" I yelled, but he dissapeared and I was stuck sitting there with my dick wrapped in a thorn vine. Just then, the turkey I had been chasing happily gobbles his way infront of me, pecking carelessly at the ground. I growled.

* * *

{Daisy POV}

I threw the shovel full of snow away from me and dug the end back into the snow covered walk way and threw it again. Lexi and I had decided it was time to clear the walkway so noone slipped in the ice and snow coming up to the house.

I heard the howl of a wolf in the distance and jerked up in attention. Lexi wasnt the least bit phased by the sound. I looked around, trying to see if I could spot the culprit. I didnt have any luck. Why the hell isnt lexi running for the gun yet?

"Lexi, Did you hear th..." just then, a huge fucking wolf came barelling out of the woods and heading straight for us at almost blinding speed. What the hell!

I looked around for half a second, then raised my shovel and smacked the damn thing aross the face right at it got to us. Lexi finally jerked up and looked between the now swaying wolf and me with wide eyes. The wolf began to shake slightly, then Jake was standing in front of us holding his head as he was still slightly swaying.

"Well, atleast it wasnt the fucking shotgun this time." He said.

What the fuck was that shit! What the hell is going on around this fucking place! Oh my gosh! Is he a wearwolf? Did he bite my sister already! I felt a protectiveness rise up in me again as I saw another wolf, different color, run up and flank the now human one. I raised my shovel again and hit jake again on, this time on the ass. He went down and I grabbed my sister's hand and began to drag her toward the truck.

"Stop, Dai! Hes not gonna hurt us!" Lexi yelled, pulling her arm from my hands and walking up to jake who was picking himself up out of the snow.

"Will you stop that shit already!" He yelled pointing to me. I blanched looking at him. What the fuck is going on here.

"Uhh... No! How about you tell me just how the fuck you turn into a fucking Dog!" I yelled.

"We will explain it later. Jake is back and paul wasnt with him. We need to find out whats going on with him first. Then tonight, Ill tell you everything." Lexi said with a smile.

I looked back and forth between Lexi and the Benji dude. Then huffed, taking my shovel and hitting jake again in the ass. Watching with satisfaction when his pair gonads hit the freezing snow again. Resulting in a hiss.

"Thats just because I dont fucking like you right now." I said and he growled at me. Ok, really? "Dont make me get a muzzle!" I yelled huffing and crossing my arms.

"What ever barney. Im not scared of you." He turned to lexi.

"Jake, what the fuck!" Lexi yelled, shoving him by the shoulder.

"She fucking hit me with a damn shovel! Look, can we have this argument later? Paul is stuck in a briar patch by his Junk and its dont look good." He said.

"Let me get the scissors." I said running into the house and coming back out. Lexi was standing next to a shifted Jake and the other wolf.

"Get on Seth." She said pointing to the smaller, but still huge wolf. I wasnt quite sure I wanted to be doing this... I...

"Come on Daisy. We need to hurry. They still have a turkey to catch." She yelled perched up on Jake's back.

"Oh, and Jake said to hold on tight. They are really fast. And want to make sure we will be holding on." She said. I nodded, hopping up on the wolf that was easily as tall as a horse. As soon as I got a firm latch on with my legs and arms, I nodded and we took off with a jolt of speed that sucked my stomach back.

* * *

{LexiPOV}

We took off so fast, I just barely was able to keep a good hold. The moment, the initial take off wore off and I was able to move a little more freely, I reached up and grabbed a handful of the fluffy fur on Jakes head and held on, screaming as he jumped over fallen trees. This mother fucker was playing with me!

I got your ass mother fucker. I may have been blind sided mby the speed at first, but now im going to kill him. Slowly travling my hands higher up his neck untill i found his ears. I grabbed them with a death grip and started to squeeze. Wow i think i just found my wolfy gas peddle. When i squeezed he slowed down and whined a little.

Chuckling to myself and giving his ears a good squeeze every time he got to fast for my liking. We finally made it to a clearing were we saw paul standing naked in a briar patch. I couldn't help myself. I started laughing so hard i fell off of jakes back.

The vines had gotten stuck to his junk!

"Paul, how the hell did you manage to get into a briar patch." I asked still wheezing with laughter.

"Just shut up and get me out please. This is getting painful." He whined.

"Im not touchin your junk paul" I said while trying to find a different way to get him out.

Daisy walked up and pushed me back.

"Ya'll act like you aint never held a dick before." She slowly made her way over to paul.

Crouching down she grabbed him in her hand while using the other to get the thorns out gently.

"You know, I just knew i would get you to touch my dick. Hows it feel to have something so magnificent in your hands?" He asked.

I rolled my eyes. Dosent look like im gonna need to have that talk. If I know my sister and believe me i do. She is fixin to put him in his place. I suddenly heard a high pitched scream. Looking up i saw paul bent over holding his junk and daisy was making her way over to seth ready to go home.

What the hell just happened. Shrugging i got on jakes back and grabbed his ears.

We made it back to the house and I got ready to pluck, bag and freeze the turkey Daisy and I had to catch. The wolves doing more damage to themselves then the damn bird. So Daisy and I got in there, chased it into one spot and caught the little sucker. Not without getting pecked a few times though.

After the turkey was bagged, I went outside and sat on the portch, lighting up a smoke. Today was crazy. More crazy then I had initialy guessed. Daisy wasnt meant to find out the pack secret. But in all honesty, It was all the mighty alphas fault. I mean for real? Shifting in front of her like that. He had to suspect her to do something. I snuffed my cigarette out and went back inside, getting ready for bed.

* * *

I woke up to the smell of eggs, bacon, and something sweet... And of course coffee. I suddenly jumped out of bed and threw my door open, mentaly freaking out that jake was trying to conqure the stove again. Daisy was also sticking her head out of her door, smelling the delicious bacon and coffee.

"Good morning there." She beamed and we both walked down the hall. When we reached the kitchen, we saw all of the pack boys and leah sitting around the table. The boys were sitting ram rod straight looking anywhere but in the kitchen while Leah had a huge smile on her face staring straight into it. Thats when I noticed luke at the stove frying up eggs butt ass naked with nothing but his frilly apron. Must have packed it from the farm house back home. He says its his lucky one.

"Oh my gosh... I think he just touched your pancake... and im pretty sure he had himself a good ball scratch a minute ago." Paul hissed at Jake.

"Hell no... You saw it. You get the ballsack pancake..." Jake hissed back.

"Shut up! You all messing up my oggling!" Leah hissed while eyeing all the boys breiftly, then went back to staring down Lukes ass.

Daisy and I laughed, and walked up to Luke in the kitchen, both of us gave him hugs and kisses on the cheek. we were used to this. But damn it was funny as hell to watch the pack.

"Here are your coffee's my lovlies!" He said kissing us both back.

"Thank you babe." Daisy and I said turning back to the table sipping out coffee.

"Yeah. I made them coffee this morning and they didnt even show me any appriciation. Huh..." Luke sighed and hung his head slightly.

"You know thats not nice yall. Come on. Come say thank you." Daisy and I said.

Leah immediatly got up and ran up to luke.

"Im sorry. I dont know where my manners went. Thank you luke. I love my coffee, and am looking forward to that delicious smelling breakfast!" She said kissing him on the cheek.

"I know where it was at Darlin' and I think you are one sexy little spitfire to baby and if it wasnt for my current sexuality, I would be just as into you. But Dont you worry love. You will get you a sexy piece of man meat one day. I just hope you can share." Luke told her and they laughed. He kissed her cheek.

"Go on yall." I said loudly, making them all grimace at me and turn to me with glares which I matched.

"Come on yall. Come on up here and give me some lovin'. I wont bite... Much." Luke said licking his lips and eyeing jake and paul again.

All the pack boys except paul and jake all got up and thanked luke with a pat on the back, then went back to their spots at the table waiting on their breakfast, which luke was serving up to them. All except paul and Jake.

I eyed them, my gaze peircing the backs of their heads. They watched as the rest of the pack ate and there place mats were empty.

"Are yall gonna get up and thank luke?" I said. They didnt answere. Ok, I got their ass. Rolling up the newpaper on the counter, I smacked the both as hard as I could across the back of their heads. The glares shot my way then.

"Did you really just smack up with a damn newpaper?" Jake asked dumbfounded.

"If your gonna act like dogs, im gonna treat you like dogs. Now go say Thanks. Is it really that hard? You both are being fucking rude." I scolded them, but they both huffed and turned back around.

"Dont worry luke. more for us." I said taking my plate and kissing him again on the cheek. Just then paul got up and walked over to him, sulking like puppy. Thats when I saw the heated glare Daisy was shooting his way. Must have gotten tired of the heat.

"Thanks man. It was great." Paul said handing him his cup. "Can I have another one?" He asked, clapping him on the back.

"For you, absolutly." He said, filling his cup back up and making it to his liking, handig the cup and his breakfast to him.

Jakes chair screeched across the floor as he got up and walked up to Luke.

"Thank you." Jake said, patting him on the back to, and receiving his breakfast. As he turned around though, luke decided to get himself a good ole feel of jakes ass, and Jake jumped, stood ram rod straight, and walked as fast as he could away from luke in the kitchen. The whole kitchen rose in laughter.

After breakfast, Leah, Daisy and I went to the walmart in port angelas. we had a few more things to pick up for the huge thanksgiving dinner we were doing at jakes for all of the pack. And we were women on a mission. Almost everything was getting snatched up fast and we were determined to get the things we needed. Even if we had to run people over with our buggies. Yeah, that sounded like a great plan to me.

* * *

{ColtonPOV}

We pulled up into the parkin' lot of a walmart to stash up on some food for our room.

We jumped out of the truck, our long sleeve thermals doing nothing for the tundra cold we were sure was gonna freeze our nuts right off.

"Come on before my pebbles fall into my boots." Hunter said as we jogged into the heated store.

It was taking us longer then we expected to find everthing we needed. The store wasnt like the one back at home and completly confusing. Taking a look around to find the isle for the milk, I noticed two girls behind us licking their lips in our direction. Well hell.

"Hunter, we got company." I said nodding my head in the direction of the two girls following us around the store. He nodded and I devised an escape plan as soon as I could.

We were currently in the isle with the milk and hunter was bent over grabbing one when I felt a hand touch my arm.

"Hi, My name is Jessica and..." I froze looking around, then didnt give her a chance to finish her sentence before a shrill scream left my lips and her hand was snatched back.

I decided to take it up a notch, falling on the floor on my ass, and scooted back.

"AHHH! STRANGER DANGER!" I yelled and she began to look around. I watched, humor on my face as Hunter jumped as I screamed and dropped the milk in his hands. The cap popping off and milk shot out of the top. splashing the bottle blonde who was macking on him. Her face went from one of shock to one of anger.

"These were my new jimmy choos and dolce gabana jeans!" She screached, shaking her feet off.

"Please... Those are so last season." Hunter said, while waving his hands dramatically and she stomped away. Breaking one of the spikey heels on the way and falling into a tower of fruit.

"AHHH!" I screamed again, as the girl who was stalking me began to reach out to me again. She jumped back and huffed.

"You are a freaking idiot!" She yelled, running off, slipping in the spilled milk and resulting in a huge wet spot on the back of her white pants. The picture of her happy bunny granny panties showing through her wet cotton pants.

A walmart employee came running up to us as we grabbed another gallon of milk.

"Uhh, is there something wrong?" He asked and I smiled.

"No Sir. We just had a little accident. You wouldnt happen to have a mop would ya?" I asked pointing to the puddle of milk.

"Ill have someone clean that up. You two enjoy your shopping." He said walking off, talking on his walkie to get someone to clean the mess.

"Did you have to sceam like a damn banshee?" Hunter said placing the milk in the buggy and walking us to the next isle with the pot pies. I just shrugged and we leaned down into the cooler, stacking our hands full of them. When we leaned up, our buggie had dissapeared, and was now rolling quite fast down the isle with two girls hanging off of it.

Hunter and I didnt waist any time, we chased them down, relizing that it wasnt doin' us any good. We were most deffinetly not winning this high speed buggy chase. I saw as hunter reared back and chucked a chicken pot pie at the buggie burglers and hit one of them in the back.

"Ow! What the hell! Faster!" The girl he hit yelled and they began to roll the buggie faster, taking the turn around the isles like experts. flipping us the bird as they dissapeared.

We rounded the corner and began to unload our precious pot pies on their ass. It being the best ammo we had at the moment. When we ran out, the girs finally came to a stop by another girl and we jogged up to them, panting.

"Now, that wasnt very nice ladies." I said, snatching the buggy and began to walk away. I didnt get far when all three girls jumped on me and hunter, screaming something about us stealing a damn turkey. Looking up into the buggie from my spot on the floor, I did indeed see a turkey along with our things from earlier.

* * *

{LexiPOV}

We finally made it to the grocery store with little time left to do our shopping. With the game plan in motion we all headed in different directions. Divide and conquer. Making my way quickly to the meat coolers in the back I spoted a decent size turkey. Damn the luck it was the last on as well.

Running the remainder of the way I reached into the cooler to pick up my prize and grabbed... nothing. Looking to the left of me i see Bella standing there with my turkey in her dirty dick beaters. Growling i lunge to get the turkey from her, and she takes off running through the store headed to the front.

Oh no your not princess, thats my turkey and I will have it. With a determined exspression i gave chase. We were running towards the isle with daisy in it. Smirking evily I speed up.

"Daisy, Get that damn turkey theif." Daisy looked up and grabbed the turkey just in time for Bella to run past her.

Reaching out i grabbed a frozen daisy and started hauling her ass down the isle towards frozen. With bella hot on our heals. Thats right bitch, My Turkey! Seeing a buggy up ahead, I didn't even think, Flopping the turkey into the buggy. Daisy and I both took a side and decided to ride the buggy to leah.

I felt something hit me in the back.

"Ow! What the hell! Faster!" Just as i said that she pulled hard on the handle bars and sent us into a sharp turn and around in to the next isle.

Yea i couldn't help it, My sisters a bad ass buggy driver, so i flipped them off as we rounded the corner. Leah looked up in time to see us swerving dodging pot pies.

"Leah" I yelled "Help us stop this damn thing." i giggled.

She rolled her eyes and grabbed the buggy jerking us to a stop.

"Did you at least get the trukey?" she asked with her bitch brow raised.

"Yep and this was all part of how we got it to."

we hurried to the check out counter and purchased the turkey and made our way home. we were beat. We needed a good cup of coffee and a cig. Nothing like it. Today was a hellasious day.

* * *

{LukePOV}

I was sitting on the couch. my two best bitches sitting beside me and the two new additions to our girl time below us on the floor. We happily munched away on some popcorn as the movie played. The night was young and we were having some much needed girl time before we had to begin the cooking to make sure the food was ready for thanksgiving.

My phone rang and I leaned over, snatching it off the table. I caught colts picture on the screen and answered.

"Yes?" I said, handing the popcorn over to Leah and getting up to talk in the kitchen.

"Hey man, have you heard from the girls? We have been everywhere looking for them. They dissapeared." Colt said. I blanched, rubbing the bridge of my nose.

"Where are you two goobers?" I asked.

"Where in a hotel in forks washington at the moment. I figured, if I could find lexi, she might know where Daisy has gone." He answered. And I laughed.

"You two have got to be shittin' me right now. The girls are sitting right in front of me. And were in La Push. were right next door. You two dumbass's!" I laughed and heard them curse.

"Are you serious?! give me an address." Hunter said, snagging the phone from colt.

Sighing i looked at the girls. They knew who i was talking to if the glares they were giving me were any indication. They will love me either way it goes, but these are my brothers eating hotel type food for thanksgiving. I looked pleadin at the girls and they gave in.

Sighing and nodding their heads i gave my brothers the address and told them to be here at 7 am the next morning. This will give them enough time to exsplain why they are such idiots in the first place.

* * *

 **Authors Note: Ok yall. So sorry for the long wait on the update. we have been really busy lately. Also. This chapter was proving to test our paitence. Sorry about that. Yall please remember to review and let us know what you think. Get ready for the next chapter. And things are about to start taking turns. The story is unfolding. Review yall!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Authors Note: Thank you for all the follows and faves. I do love them! Please review! I would love to know what you think about the story as well. Thank yall!**

* * *

{LexiPOV}

I untangled myself from the blanket on the swing and padded my way over to the commercial oven I had perchased to cook all of the 7 turkeys I had to cook and also to help with keeping the pack fed well afterwards.

The surprise visit of Hunter and Colt had been quite an episode. They had told us, they had been taking care of the farm for us while we were away, but ended up getting tired of wondering if we were ok and decided to come to our rescue. It was enough to piss me off, because one. Hunter knew that I didnt live in Texas anymore. Two. Im 100% sure they were not telling us the truth behind their motives for just showing us like they did in washington. There was something else there. And three. I do not want to see Hunter. We had not broken up on good terms and now all of a sudden he is worried about me? I havnt talk to him in over a year. No. Move around mother fucker. Im not buying it.

But of course. I gave in and allowed them to join us for thanksgiving dinner. We had plenty and even though, I cant stand his ass. Im not about to make anyone eat a damn frozen dinner on thanksgiving when I can feed them just fine. Just dont fuck with me and Ill be fine.

Daisy and I both decided that we would ignore the two while they were here. makes everything so much easier. But boy howdy did luke get his ass chewed. I kinda cant blame him... They are his brothers. But damnit. I was just mad.

I based the turkeys again and slid them back into the oven. I must have been more tired then I thought because my hand just about got smashed to the side of the oven wall. I pulled it back fast.

"Son of a bitch! That mother fucking piece of shit oven! Them over grown furballs and their food! They better fucking love the shit out of me for this!" I yelled, kicking a booted foot to the door of the oven, slamming it shut.

I walked to the snow bank and grabbed a small bit of snow and pressed it to the small burn I had accumalated. Hearing a chuckle behind me, I turned fast on my heels and came face to face with an unknown man. Unknown to me atleast. I had never seen him before.

"Who are you?" I asked. My body getting ready to defend myself if need be.

"Im sorry. I just couldnt help but laugh. You exactly what that pup needs. A good strong woman to keep him in line." He laughed again. I couldnt help but noticed how he was dressed in the same fashion as the pack boys did around here. Cut off shorts with no shirt.

"Arent you cold?" I asked, for some I wasnt feeling any threat from the stranger on my portch swing.

"Nahh. Im ok. But you, look frozen like an icicle." He said swinging softly on the swing.

"Well damn. I guess sun bathing in the moonlight is out of the question... Who are you anyways?" I said finally taking a seat beside him on the swing. But keeping my hand on my knife just in case he tried something sneaky. I lit a cig.

"I'm sorry. Im sam. Whats your name?" He said.

"Lexi. How do you know Jacob?" I asked. And he once again laughed.

"That boy and I go far back. I have known him since he was still in diapers." I nodded my head and dragged on my cigarette.

"Thats cool. Stick around. Im sure he will be glad to see you." I said smiling at him.

"Im sorry. I must leave here in a little bit. I was just walking around and saw you cussing up a blue streak. I had to intoduce myself." He said. I nodded. He probably had to get back to his own family for thanksgiving. No doubt the wife would skin him alive if he didnt.

He did stay for hours though, and we talked well into the early morning. I have to say. He was a great motivation to stay up. and the conversation was good. He was full of humor and jokes. And had told me quite a few stories of how Jake had gotten in trouble and the temper he had when he was jsut a young wolf. I hadnt laughed so much in my life.

"Im sorry to say, but I must get going now. I will see you again. Count on it Lexi." He said smiling at me. I nodded and smiled back.

"Ill hold you two it." I said. and he walked off into the morning woods.

It wasnt long after that, and I was being shaken. I dont remember much besides the presence of a warm body pressing me against them.

* * *

{JacobPOV}

My bedroom door slammed open and I felt the covers being jerked from my body which happened to be wrapped around me and I was slung off the side of my bed, hitting the floor with a loud thump.

Getting up sleepily, I rubbed the back of my head where it made contact with the floor, and saw Emily standing there with a worried look on her face.

"What the fuck! Why are you waking me up this early?" I yelled, standing up.

"Lexi fell asleep on the swing outside. I cant get her to wake up. And Im afraid she is gonna freeze. She is already ice cold." She said.

pulling my shorts on, I padded my way outside and sure enough, Lexi was curled up in a ball with all of the portch blankets wrapped around her, shivering. I walked up to her while Emily when and checked on the turkey. Which had survived and had not been burnt. She must have just passed out not to long before Emily got here.

I shook her, called her name. I heard a cute little mumble as she slightly lifter her head, then it flopped back down onto her arm and she went limp again. pulling the blankets up, I reached down to pick her up. The moment my hands came into contact with her skin, I hissed. She was ice cold and shaking. I pulled her up into my arms and pulled the door open with my foot. The way she was huddled against me, someone would think she was dead.

She continued to shake and shiver against me as I walked down the hall to the bathroom. I know my own body heat wasnt working very well at the moment, and I needed to get her warmed up before she came down with something nasty.

Opening the shower door, I turned the nobs, getting the water as warm as I could without burning her. I knew she was going to feel prickly stinging for a minute until the initial frost wore off, but after that, she would feel great. Pulling her jacket off, I carried her into the shower and sat down on the floor, cradling her to me as the water hit us both. The mixture of both my body heat and the water should get her warm enough. She woke up and began to wince at the stinging all over her body from the numbing cold that was her skin a minute ago. I pulled her closer to me and rubbed her arms to help with some of the feeling coming back to her limbs.

"Jacob... Are you trying to drown me or something?" She asked, her head lolling to the side to look at me. I almost laughed.

"If I was trying to drown you, I would have flushed your head in the toilet. not put you in a warm shower and sit with you." I said which earned me a scowl, and she stuck her tongue out at me. I playfully nipped at the tip which she immediatily pulled the apendage back into her mouth. Her eyes wide in shock. I just rose my eyebrows at her.

"Keep it in your head, or Ill bite it off next time. Didnt anyone tell you that wasnt nice?" I said smirking down at her, then grunted when she rose slightly from my lap and flopped back down. Ok, low blow bitch.

"Didnt anyone tell you, its not nice to bit wolfykins." She said in a sing song voice. I felt my eye twitch at the new nickname and was having a mental war with myself weather I wanted to toss her ass back outside into the snow bank for it.

Growling in irritation, I pulled us both up, and cut the water off. I grabbed two towels from the rack and handed one to her.

"Go get a few hours of sleep. Im sure Emily and Daisy can take care of the rest of Thanksgiving while you rest up. You need a few hours at the very least." I said, walking out of the bathroom with her following. Before I went into my room, she stopped me in the hall.

"Thank you Jake. For warming me up I mean." She said and I nodded to her with a smirk.

"And dont you forget it either." I said winking at her. Seeing her cheeks flush with irritation, I walked into my room and closed the door. I laughed when I heard her's slam shut and curses slinging my way as she changed and got into bed.

* * *

{LexiPOV}

I slowly came out of my dreamland and looked around the room groggily. I could smell the food from the kitchen and my stomach gurggled at the thought. I couldnt wait to get a good plate full of it. Getting out of bed, I began to get dressed in a simple pair of jeans, long sleeve thermal and pulled my hair up in a messy bun.

A knock at my door pulled me to it and I saw Emily standing there with a smile on her face.

"Hey, just coming to tell you that the food is ready. The boys are getting testy. I wont let them dig in until you get in there." She said, just as I heard paul and Embry yell from the kitchen to get my scrawny ass in there so they could eat. That didnt bother me. What bothered me was the fact that Hunter decided to open his mouth and pop off to paul. Emily's face went pale and I looked at her in confussion. She quickly told me that paul has a short temper and is known to phase because of it.

Hurrying, I pulled my boots on and dashed out of my room into the kitchen to try and calm the men. I was to late when I saw hunter swing at paul over my sister daisy and hitting him in the face. I saw paul begin to shake.

"Jacob get him out of here!" I yelled, as Daisy pushed paul out the door with jake helping. Just when he got out the back door, jake pulled daisy behind him and he phased. Jake followed suit. I sighed in relief that noone had saw it besides me and Daisy.

I turned an angry glare at Hunter, and stalked up to him, shoving his shoulder when I got to him.

"What the fuck was that about Hunter?!" I yelled at him.

"He had no right to talk to you like that. I was defendin' you Darlin'." He said sweetly, reaching a hand out to brush my cheek, and I swat it away.

"Ok, let me just say this once and once only. Paul talks to me like that all the time. If I had a problem with it, you know that I would have taken care of it. Stop with the macho shit right fucking now. You have NO right to come to this house and start trouble like that. If I have anymore problems out of you today, you and colt can get the fuck out. I dont give two rats ass what you do. I can take care of myself. I do not need you to fight my battles for me. Do you understand me Hunter Clearage?!" I yelled. He just threw his hands up and nodded.

"Good. Now Ill be right back." I told everyone and grabbed my jacket off the couch and head out the back door to the woods where I knew that paul and Jacob would be fighting it out. I needed them to stop and come eat. This was going to be a good thanksgiving dinner if I had to tie them all to the damn table. I didnt stay up all night cooking 7 fucking turkeys for them to throw down before it even began. Not gonna fucking happen!

* * *

I ran into the bathroom and grabbed two washcloths and wet them down and ran back outside to the wood line where Colt, and Hunter were currently hunched. They had decided they were going to try and out eat the pack boys and were now paying for it... and they still lost. Jacob was snickering off to the side with a smirk and I scowled in his direction, placing one of the rags in front of Colt and the other to Hunter. Taking them, they wiped their mouths and stood up, still looking green.

"Are you two good?" I asked, looking at them both. "Do you need me to drive you back to the hotel?" Hunter shook his head and stumbled over to his truck with Colt in tow.

"You two come on back if you ever wanna give it another try. Did it taste as good the second time around?" Jake and paul yelled from the side of the house, laughing and clapping eachother on the back. I turned to them and scowled deeply at them.

"Yall stop it! Go on in the house and help with the clean up! Git!" I yelled, throwing a snow ball at the laughing pair, but they turned and went back inside the house.

"Im sorry yall. The boys around here can eat like its nothing. I think they have a gut problem." I said smiling at them as they jumped up in their truck.

"Its ok Darlin'. So will I see you tomorrow? I would really like to talk to you about us... I kinda miss ya." Hunter said stroking my chin with his thumb. I softly took his hand and laid it in his lap, shaking my head with a sigh.

"Hunter... Im sorry. You know I love ya, I just dont think thats a good idea. I decided a long time ago that I was gonna move on, and I did. Besides. Im seeing someone... and it wouldnt be fair to him." I said smiling apologetically to him.

Hunter was my first love. My highschool sweet heart, my first kiss and my first time. He was the man of my dreams back then. But we had a nasty break up after my daddy's death. He wanted me to spend time with him, and I was to busy fighting the state for my sister, taking care of the farm and working Daddy's shop to give him that much of my time. He was upset and gave me an altimatum... I chose Daisy and the shop. It broke my heart... He broke my heart by making me choose. If he had only been patient... But he wasnt.

I saw the look of hurt in his eyes at my words and knew that I had broken his heart again. I didnt want to see him hurt... never did I want to see him hurting.

"Lexi... I love you. I promise I will never make you choose again. Ill wait for you till the ends of the earth if I have to... We belong together scrap..." Shaking my head again, trying to keep the tears from falling. My old nickname had struck a nerve... and it was a fucking painful one.

"Im sorry... I gotta go. Be safe Hunter." I said, and walked back into the house.

I walked through the house and to my room, shutting the door behind me. I needed a good cry... I thought I would never cry over him again... But here I was... Crying... Again. Because I did still love him... But... I was falling for another to. I'm so confused.

* * *

{DaisyPOV}

I saw as lexi walked into the house. She was just barely holding on, as she walked into her room and shut the door. I saw Jacob get up off the couch and paul looked pissed as he stomped toward the front door. No doubt thinking Hunter had hurt her. I grabbed paul by the arm and stopped him and Emily snatched jacob to a hault. I looked at both pissed off wolves like I was a hen in their den.

"She is just upset. Trust me when I tell you that if they had done anything to her, she would have whooped their ass without even thinking. Hunter probably picked a few sore scabs. Give her a minute. Then I will go talk to her. She will be fine." I said smiling at the two of them. The put on a smirk.

"Now, both of you are on dish duty. I suggest you get started. There are alot of them." I said evily and laughing as they pouted the whole way to the sink to load the dishwasher.

I grabbed Emily by the hand and pulled her outside with me for a cig.

"Are you sure she is ok?" Emily asked while lighting her cig.

"She will be ok. But to be honest. I dont really know much about their history. I mean, I know they had a nasty break up, but the reason why and how it happened... I dont have a clue to." I said dragging on my cig.

"Well. Lets finish our cigarettes and go talk to her. Im sure she will need the company." Emily said smiling. I nodded my head in agreement.

We walked back into the house and Paul was laying on the couch with the remote in hand. The house was dark and I could smell the dish tables in the washer permeating through the house. Emily and I made the way down the hallway, stopping at Lexi's door and knocked softly. We didnt hear an answer so we just opened it slightly. The sight we saw, we werent expecting. Lexi was nestled in Jacobs arms while they both slept soundly. He turned his head ever so slightly and nuzzled her head, tighting his arms around her. I could just barely make out the soft sniffles that still wracked my sister and the tears that were still coming from her sleeping eyes.

Emily behind me had the biggest smile on her face as she silently snapped a picture with her phone. I softly shut the door and walked Emily to the door. Turning back to Paul who was walking out to the back portch with a cup of coco and a pack of cigs. I wouldnt mind another.

I made me a cup of coffee, and bundled up, walking back outside to the back portch. I sighed as I took in the beauty that we never got in Texas.

"Is Lexi Ok?" He asked, swinging on the swing. I smiled and nodded.

"Yeah. Jacob and here are actually asleep together. I guess he knew how to comfort her better then me at the moment." I chuckled. I knew my sister, but I guess she just needed to be held.

The moonlight shined over the fresh fallen snow and the small breeze caressed my nose, turning it a nice rosey color.

"Its so beautiful out here at night." I said walking to the portch ledge and stretched to touch an icicle handing from the roof of the portch.

"Yeah, Its beautiful... But you havnt seen nothing until you have seen the snow over the cliff ledges." He said. Then smiled big. "Wanna see it?" He asked. My eyes widened.

"Its freezing out here... I dont know..." I said and then he chuckled, placing his hand on my face.

"I promise... Ill keep you warm. Bring a blanket." He said and ran out to the yard to shift Into the beautiful wolf he is.

I took an uncertain step toward him, and saw his wolf eyes roll, then he jogged up to me, nuzzled my hand and stared me in the eyes. I nodded with a smile and got on his back, wrapping the blanket around me and pulling my hat further down on my head and held on tight. He took off.

The first few minutes, I was clutching him tightly. The beautiful sight before me as we ran through the woods caught my attention and I relaxed. We passed trees covered in snow, and packs of wild wolves. the deer scattered as we neared them in a beautiful run. A wide smile was plastered on my face as we slowed and I caught the sight of a winter wonderland. we were currently jogging through a forest, the icicles hanging from the tree branches low enough for me to touch them with my glove covered hands. The moonlight just bounced off the icicles making the whole forest sparkle like diamonds. I had truley never seen anything more beautiful.

We stopped at the base of a cliff overlooking a clearing in a thick blanket of snow. The trees being dusted with the fluffy white flurries.

Paul came out from behind a tree and walked up to me with his shorts now on.

"Its gorgeous paul... I have never seen anything more breath taking." I said walking a little further out on the ledge.

"I'm looking at her right now..." He said softly which caused me to turn around in shock. I took a step toward him, and my snow boot lost grip and I began to slide down toward the end of the ledge at a fast speed. I was almost certain I would go over, but was shocked to see Paul had ahold of my wrist and was pulling me back up the snow slope. He pulled me up into his arms and wrapped them tightly around me as he back up a few feet from the ledge.

"Oh my gosh... Please be careful. I just about had a heart attack..." He said, pulling back. His eyes bore into mine with the heat of... passion? I had never seen so much passion. Not even with Colt.

"Daisy... I need to tell you something." Paul whispered. Then pain and uncertainty filled his blue eyes.

"Ok..." I whispered. Pauls hand cuped my chin and his thumb rubbed it soflty.

"I dont know how you are going to take it." He began and I nodded, my hands coming to rest on his bare chest.

"When a wolf meets a certain person, The wolves soul cries out for that person, and a bond is formed. It makes it close to impossible for the wolf to be with another. Its called Imprinting." He said. I let the information sink in and nodded. But I was still confused.

"Thats great Paul... But what does this have to do with me?" I asked. The sadness returned to his eyes.

"Daisy, I Imprinted the moment I laid eyes on you... This time you have been here has made it Impossible for me to be away from you." He said. and I gasped... I was his imprint... His mate.

"Oh..." I said... I looked down to the snow covered ground. What was I supposed to say to him?

"You have a choice... You can still choose to be with whoever you want. But you are the only one for me." He said. The sadness in his eyes was enough to make me cry. I never wanted to see him like that. Truth was... I felt drawn to him to. I just didnt know what was making it so irrisistable. Now I knew.

"No, I have felt a draw to... But I think if we try to make this work... Im going to need the time it takes for a real relationship to form. I want romance. Love... And everything else. I want it all. Can A wolf even give those things with how busy they are?" I asked. He chuckled.

"Look baby. I can do it. Being a protector is hard work, but baby, Ill be home with you everday." He said and kissed me soflty on the lips. I had never felt more at peace for some reason. Like I had a since of belonging.

* * *

{LexiPOV}

I woke up and turned over in my bed. Jake was still snoring soflty nestled to me. I felt weird at first, but his peaceful expression chased it away. I turned toward him and watched him sleep.

I lightly ran my hand over his chin and down the side of his neck, chuckling when he shivered at my touch. I did it again. This time, I recieved a growl and saw jakes irritated eyes staring straight at me.

"Good morning." I said sweetly. He smirked at me and yawned.

"Morning." He said, rolling over and stretching.

"We need to get up. We have the crop shipment coming in today on the train and need to be there when it arrives in..." I rolled over and looked at the clock. "Two hours." So come on. I smell coffee and hear it calling my name." I laughed rolling out of the bed and grabing some clothes to get dressed in the bathroom after my shower.

We made it to the train station just as they were coming to a stop. Jake pulled the truck up and we got out to meet with the others. The lowboy hooked to my truck, ready to load all of the crops on it.

"Alright yall, lets hurry and get this loaded so we can take it all to Emily's and get it stacked up neatly. I want it done right so that everything is ready to be handed out tomorrow. Emily is back home making flyers to post around the Rez letting them know to come and get the produce." I said. And we all started working.

I didnt take us long to get everything unloaded and stashed away in Emilys barn. We were sucessful in handing out the crops and everyone was happy they were getting them. They all needed them and I was only happy to be the one to supply it for them. We would be sending the boys out to chop fire wood for the elderly of the rez so they would be able to keep warm this winter. And The pack boys were also bringing in game for me to butcher. I kept the meat from one doe, but butchered the rest up and stashed it in the new deep freezer we had baught for Emilys barn for her and I to keep the pack boys fed this winter. She had said they get hungrier this time of year. The cold not affecting them physically, but making them more hungry then usual.

Daisy and Luke left for home a week after thanksgiving. It was hard to leave her the first time, but it was even worse the second go around. I felt like I didnt want to let her go... Besides Emily and Leah. She was the only thing I felt that was keeping me grounded and sane. Everything was starting to go back to normal. The shop would open back up soon, from the time off for thanksgiving and spending time with the family. It was all falling into place. The only thing left it seems, I needed to worry about was the meal sign on my forehead by a certain bronzed hair vampy and my twisted relationship with Jake.

I curled under my covers after plugging my phone in and sighed. Daisy had called and made it home safe. I was glad. I missed her already. Jake was already asleep, judging by the loud snoring penetrating through my bedroom door... or maybe that was paul who was asleep on the couch... I dont know... All I know is tomorrow is gonna come early. Its time for this girl to get some sleep.

* * *

 **Authors note: Alright. I hoped you like the chapter. Please REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! Thank yall!**


	8. Chapter 8

**(Authors Note: Sorry for the long wait yall. Its been hard coming up with all the good stuff for this chapter. Its not our best but we hope its still good. And its a little bit shorter then the others but not by much. We will be working on the next chapter and hopefully we will finish that one a little faster then this one. Lots of love and please remember to** **REVIEW** **!)**

* * *

{LexiPOV}

I had been seeing alot more of sam lately. He always seemed to show up when noone was around... Talk about bad timing. No matter how much I tried to convince him to stay and visit with Jacob, he would always decline and leave shortly before Jake would come home.

Paul was mopey. He seemed to either sit on my couch watching TV, While munching on my barbque chips or he was on patrols. He seemed almost heartbroken, but would never tell me what he was upset about. Jake refused to tell me to. Said it wasnt his secret to tell... I respect that. But I was starting to worry.

The shop was doing good and Christmas was approaching fast. Of course, Daisy was coming down for christmas. Luke had decided to stay home and spend it with his brothers. Daisy would be arriving in a week so I had been working overtime to finish getting the christmas lights up and her room cleaned and ready for her to stay, And Jake was making sure their was plenty of firewood. We had been going through alot of it to keep the house nice and toasty.

He was avoiding me. I couldnt understand why. I thought we had finally moved passed that stage, But it turns out I was wrong. I sighed as I applied another coat of my favorite mascarra and misted my face with my setting spray. One last tossle of my blue locks and I nodded to myself in the mirror.

All us girls had decided to go out for a bit of drinking and dancing tonight, because it was finally a night that Leah was off from Patrols. It took alot of begging on my part to the alpha... who was a prick and fought me the whole way. He finally gave in when I told him I would cook him up a pot of my famous deer steak and gravy for supper before we left on our night out. I agreed only if he brought me the deer... Which he did. And I had to commend him. He did a pretty good job processing it... All by his lonesom to.

I pulled my boots on over my tight blue jeans and pulled my black leather jacket over my black and red halter top, finishing the outfit with a scarf, I grabbed my gloves and keys from the dresser and made my way to the kitchen to give supper one last stir.

"C'mon yall, suppers done." I called out to them setting the food on the table for the boys to chow down on.

"What time you gonna be back in?" Jacob asked, his gaze flicking in my direction, then back down at the food. I shrugged.

"Dont know." I answered. Then hope filled my chest... was he worried about me? "Why?" I asked, trying to mask the smile.

"No reason. Just needed to know if I needed to do the dishes tonight is all?" He said dismissively. I felt my cheeks heat up in Irritation... Ok. What the fuck? Really?

Grabbing my wallet and cigs, I hurried out to the truck and slammed the door shut. This mother fucker was starting to grate my damn nerves. And this folks is why I need to go out for some drinks. Before I choke his big ass.

* * *

The bar was in full swing by the time we got there, but we didnt mind. We ordered our drinks and made out way onto the dance floor. Nothing was going to ruin this night.

We spent the night dancing and drinking till we just about couldnt see anymore. I even introduced them both to Whiskey. They had never tried it before and since we were all drunk anyways, it would go down smooth. And thats what started the body shots.

The men in the bar were constantly trying to hollar at us women, asking if they could lick the spills off of our bellies or boobes. One actually tried and got punched in the adams apple by Leah.

It wasnt until almost closing when I was shocked into sobriety. Bella walks in with Jacob on her arm. Leah and Emily... Knowing how I felt for him, rushed up to my side and took an arm.

"What in hell is this shit!" I hissed. I had been trying to get him to notice me. He acts like he wants me one second then the next im nothing... and now this? But I thought... I felt the sting of tears but shoved them back and placed a smile on my face. Turning to the girls.

"How about another round, Huh ladies?" I asked throwing my arms around them. They smiled and nodded.

"Hey sugar, how about another round?" I asked sweetly to the bartender. He nodded and pured them, sliding them across the bar top.

I caught Jacobs eyes as I caught my shot in my hands. Lifting the glass to him, I downed the shot and a few more after... Then drug the girls to the dance floor for some distraction. I would hate to go over there and beat pretty little miss Bella's face in. Tonights a good night for drinkin'.

* * *

{JakePOV}

"So, I told Jessica that I would go shopping with her tomorrow for the shoes and maybe even get a few myself. What do you think Jakie? Do you wanna come with us? Ill model some victoria secrets for you." I had barely heard bella as she was talking. I was to busy watching Lexi order drink after drink, shot after shot. And each time, she would let another greasy fucker grab and dance all over her. I made me sick to watch.

I jurked my head in Bella's Direction when she called my name.

"Huh? What did you say bella?" I saw her huff as she repeated her eailier statement. I shook my head.

"Bells, I told you. Were just here as friends. Im not getting back into this with you. I dont think either one of us is ready for that." I told her. Her face flushed red again and she huffed irritably.

"Why not? I miss you Jakie... Dont you miss me to?" No... not really. Hey, Im being honest.

"Uhh, yeah. Of coure I do Bells, I just dont think we need to jump back into that right now. Its to soon. We need to stay friends for a while." Bella smile softly. And I saw my Bella in her eyes.

"Ok Jake. I understand. But if you ever need me, let me know. Ill be right there." She said, getting up. "I gotta get home. Going shopping with Jessica and Alice tomorrow." She said and kissed my cheek. I watched her leave and sighed a sigh of relief. I was ready to get home myself I was going to sleep in tomorrow.

Paying the bartender, I walked out to the parking lot and pulled the keys to my motorcycle.

"Lexi, Ill give you a ride home. Im not letting you drive like this." I heard Leah say. I searched the parking lot and found lexi shoving the girls back with small giggles.

"Im fwine ladies." She giggles. Then jumpes into the truck and cranks it up. The fuck she is. Hopping off my bike, I stomp my ass over to the driver side, rip the door open and slam the truck in park before she could even take her foot off the break. Good thing to. It was in drive instead of reverse. She would have made a drive through to the bar.

"Hey! Who the fwuck do you think you are?" She screamed as I pulled her out of the driver seat.

"Your not driving." I told her and began to pull her around the other side of the truck. I felt deep irritation start to set in as she began to struggle and hit me on the chest and caught a couple good swings to the face.

"Let go!" I pulled her around and slung her against the side of the truck softly. Surprisingly she just bobbled there a minute without argue.

"You two go on home. I got her." I said. I felt them mean mug me slightly but nod their heads and left in Emily's car.

I hauled Lexi into the passenger seat and buckled her in. The fight had just evaportated.

The ride home was slow and quiet.

"I dont need you to save me." She slurred. Lighting a cigarette.

"Yes you do. If I hadnt you would have drove the truck straight into the bar."

"No, I know how to Drive!" She countered going to take a drag of her cigarette, but dropping it on the floor board. "Shit!" She hissed, leaning down to grab it. A soft thump was heard and she leaned back up, cigarrett in hand, the other holding the back of her head.

I sighed. We pulled up to the house and she slung her door open and began to puke. The smell was horrible, but I reached over and pulled her hair back. When she finally came back up for air, She looked ready to pass out.

I scooped her up and pulled her from the truck with me, walking her into the house and set her down on a chair in the kitchen while I made some coffee and got her some asprin for her unavoidable hangover.

"Im tired..." I shook my head and handed her the medicine.

"To bad. Here take this. You hit your head and Im not about to let you go to sleep yet." I said, pouring her a cup of coffee and making it up the way she likes it.

"Thanks." She mummbled as she swallowed her coffee and medicine. We sat in akward silence for about an hour. I kept her coffee cup filled and slowly she began to sober up.

I took in her appearence. She was a beautiful sight. And if Im being completly honest, down right sexy. I feel my heart being given to her without even trying... And it scares me. I just got it back.

I know that if it also hadnt been for her, I would probably still be blinded by bella... I couldnt tell if she wanted me either. Im so used to our fights, I cant even tell when or if she flirts.

"Jake..." She said softly. I looked up at her and saw a confused, hurt look deep in her eyes which she was trying to hide with confidence. But I saw it.

"What?" I asked kinda harshly, turning back to the coffee pot to refill once againa and finish off the pot.

"I thought you were gonna let bella go?" She asked. Her eyes shining so much hurt.

* * *

{LexiPOV}

Maybe it was the haze of the drink, but I needed to know what was going on. And for some reason I had a suspicion my eyes were betraying my confidence I felt from the strong mix of whiskey in my system.

"I am. Bella and I were just hanging out like old friends. Nothing more... Plus its none of your damn business anyways. So hurry and finish your coffee so we can both go to bed. Im not gonna baby sit your drunk ass all night." He huffed, but for a split second before he spewed the shit fountain from hell, there was a smidge of regret and guilt.

I could feel my fight instincts rise up in my chest. I was tippsy but nowhere near drunk enough to be talked to like that. I jumped up from my chair, feeling my buzz fly right out the window as my hands began to itch... SMACK!

I swung with deadly intentions and landed across the back of his head. Almost instantly my hand began to throb and he reached up to place his hand to the back of his big wolf head. A look of pure amazment in his eyes and disbelief. I huffed for a second, glaring daggers at him.

"You like talking down to women like that? Does it make you feel more like a _Man_?!" I walked up slowly to him and got nose to nose with him the best I could. "Listen up wolf boy, I have not ever and will not ever be talked to like that when I have done absolutley nothing to deserve it. I want you to remember that for next time you decide to grow a pair like that. Next time I wont slap you, Im gonna punch your adams apple out the back of your neck. You want to go to bed? Fine, go to bed. I never asked you to stay up with me in the first place. Last time I checked I was a big girl and could take care of myself." I said and snatched my cigs from the table to go outside to smoke. I was in such a hurry to exit the room that I knocked my coffee cup off the table and heard it shatter on the floor. Well just my damn luck huh?

Seeing that the asswhole was still momentarily stunned, I snatched the broom up and began to sweep up the broken glass. Thats when he decided to come back for round two.

"You can take care of yourself but all damn night you were letting different men dance and touch all over you... Dressed as a common slut and tried to drive while drunk. How the fuck can I trust you in my house if you are already breaking shit in your drunken mind." He yelled at me. Ding Ding mother fucker.

I swung the broom. Not even caring where it landed, but watched with satisfaction as it cracked down the middle of his shoulder blades. The broom made a creaking noise as it almost broke from the force of the blow... oops... hes a wolfykins. He can take it.

"Im alot more covered then you usually are. And another thing, like you said. Its none of your fucking business who I danced with tonight. So up yours. And that coffee cup was mine. If I feel like breaking one again, Ill be sure to smash it over your head next time." I threw the broom in his face, which unfortunatly he caught before it could land another hit. "If you dont trust me in you house, you clean up the mess mutt face." I seethed, and stomped away with my cigaretts in tow.

I sat outside on the swing trying to calm my breathing and my temper at the same time. The cigarette doing wonders on me. I had just lit my second cigarette when he walked out the door onto the back portch and sat next to me.

I knew he was waiting on me to say something so i started the conversation we were in need of at the moment.

"I dont know what is going on with you lately, but never... I have never been talked to the way you talked to me tonight... never have I been so insulted and made out to be trash before in my life. I didnt do anything to you to deserve that." I said dragging on my cig.

"Oh yeah? Well the fine line between my shoulder blades says differently." He hissed. I turned to look at him with irritation.

"You deserved that! You stood there while I was once again not doing anything to you and called me a fucking slut and drunk. I dont go out much so I dressed nice. And I hardly ever drink. So what you called me was uncalled for. And insulting in a deep way." I said.

He huffed and looked straight into the woods.

"Im sorry. I didnt mean to say that... I was just mad. Noones ever hit me except Bella..." I cut him off.

"I dont care what Bella did. All I care about is us living together without killing each other and every time you go around her, you become this mean and hateful person that I know your not. And if you ever talk to me like that again I will most likely beat you ass again. I will not be talked down to like that... ever." I said passing him a cigarette which he took.

"Like I said. Im sorry for that. I guess im just a little scared." He said with a sigh.

"And pray tell. Whats the big bad wolf afraid of?" I joked with a smile.

"You." He said, finally looking me in the eyes. I was stunned into silence. "You scare me because I fell my heart being given to you without my permission... and I just got it back." He admited, taking his hand and tucking a lock of my hair behind my ear and slowly tracing his fingertips down my jawline before pulling away. It was all I had not to let my jaw unhinge and drop to the floor...

Quickly I recovered... Clearing my throat, I took another drag.

"Well, I understand that. To be quite honest. Im afraid for the same reason about you. I dont want to be hurt again... Look, I know your still mad and so am I... lets just take it a day at a time and see where this leads us... We should probably get to bed... And hope that tomorrow is a better day then today was." I said standing up from the swing.

As I was walking away I felt him grab my hand and I turned to look at him.

"I would never hurt you... not on purpose... But I dont even know if I remember how to be in a relationship." He said, and I smiled at him.

"Thats ok... we will start off as friends and take it a day at a time. And if we decided to try for a relationship... we can learn together." I said and walked back into the house. He walked in behind me.

"Goodnight Jake." I said and walked to my room.

Hopefully tomorrow was a better day. I did feel kinda guilty for smacking him with the broom... but damnit the man makes my blood boil... and not just in one way to... which scares me a little more then I'd like to admit...

* * *

 **(Authors Note: Ok, so thank you for reading and please dont forget to** **REVIEW, FOLLOW, FAVE** **... All that good jazz! Happy late Thanksgiving! Hope all of yall are still eating on lots of turkey and ham! NUM NUM! Lots of love... and once again... please please please dont forget to** **REVIEW** **!)**

 **-CountryBaby93**


	9. Chapter 9

**(Authors Note: Thank yall for waiting on the update. I know its been a hot minute since we added a new chapter, and we hope yall will forgive us. This is our christmas gift to yall! Merry Christmas yall! All we ask from yall is that we get quite a few good reviews for christmas to let us know what yall think!)**

* * *

{EdwardPOV}

I find myself coming back to the medow Bella and I shared more and more often, but Bella is the farthest from my mind on my visits. I find myself thinking on years past. When i found my dearest Olga withering away in run down nunnery. I followed her for a first 2 weeks, watching her habbits and learning her path she took to the store and back every day. She was a wonderful sight to be hold. Just looking at her made me not want to be such a monster. The way she walked and carried herself with such grace.

I had made up my mind, I was going to have her. She would make this endless life wonderful. I can remember it like yesterday, when i heard her speak with a voice of angels song.

I was following her like any other day, when she turned around

"Exsuse me sir, can i help you?" she asked with a gentle tone.

"If your hungry i could give you some bread. I do not have much, but i guess it wouldn't hurt to give you a little bit." reaching into her bag to break me off a piece of bread she had.

I was still stunned by her voice that i didn't register what was going on untill she placed a generous piece of bread in my hand. Then turned to walk away. "Wait!" i said. "Can i know your name? I do wish to thank you for the bread."

"Olga" she replied with a smile. Smiling as warmly as i could i took her hand and placed a kiss to her palm.

We spent every night talking and getting to know one another. I told her i was a vampire and she took it quite well. I had relised i had fallen in love with this angel. When we confessed our forbidden love, I told her i would make her like me for enternity. I was over the moon when she agreed to be changed.

I took her to a house Carlisle owned and started her change. She was exstremely quite, which was odd to me. When she did finally wake she was wild and out of control. She massacured entire town after town. As if she couldn't get full.

The voultri came for her. Leaving me lonely and heartbroken. They had taken my sweet beloved from me. I thought I would never see her again.

When I had agreed to teach Lexi a lesson for Bella, I had not expected to find the face and eyes of my beloved Olga stareing back at me in such fear but ferocity. Strong will and determination was mixed behind her gaze and It was a huge shock. I became immediatly enraged. Whoever this girl was, wasnt my Olga. She was human, despite her looks. My Olga was not.

I paced my floor of my room, damn near wearing the carpet off from my tracks. My olga swore her return to me... one way or another. Maybe she had found it... Maybe there was cure to our curse and she has come back to me. That would make since, seeing as she did not care for Bella.

With a smile, I knew in my heart who she was and had never felt more elated then I did in that moment. Bella... Be damned... With one last loving look to the pictuer of Olga, I jumped from my window, making my way as fast as I could to the reservation. I had to see her... I had to get to her... One way or another.

* * *

{LexiPOV}

I pulled up into the drive way and cut the engine. Daisy hoped out of the truck, grabbing her bags and a few of the grocery bags we had. I knew that paul and Jake were going to be hungry and tired. They had pulled a 24 hour shift on patrol duty due to the fact that there had been a spotting of one of the cold ones not far from the reservation lines. They wanted to do a perimeter run before Daisy got here to make sure there wasnt any danger.

She didnt know about the cold ones yet... and I wanted to keep it that way for now. Paul had finally told me what was going on with him and why he was so mopey. The news that I was going to get daisy the night before had him perked up and he just let it slip.

The explenation threw me for a loop, but I got it eventually... sorta. I was happy for them so long as Daisy was happy and she was taken care of. If not, He was a dead fur ball. I sure the hell wasnt scared of the big bad wolf... I will turn his wolf ass into chinese food.

I grabbed the some bags and head in to put them down and come back for another round. We had decided that stocking up on the food in the house was best seeing as the pack had decided they like eating over here. So Emily comes over most nights and helps me cook. Its something we do seeing as were the only non furry females who have the time to actually cook for these 'Starving' wolves.

After unloading the bags on the kitchen counters and floor, Daisy and I made out way back outside to reload. As we stepped outside the door, we heard heard something sounding like metal being ripped apart, and then the sound of fighting wolves.

Daisy looked toward me, wanting answerers. I shrugged with a worried expression. I didnt know what was going on, but a big part of me was telling me to run back into the house and stay there until the boys got back.

"Come on. Hurry, I dont know whats going on, but I can tell you right now, its not something we want to go investigate." I grabbed her by the arm and we began running back up to the front door, before we could close it, there was a blurr, of fur and white as something landed on the ground in the front yard. Chunks of the earth blew every which way, and Daisy was screaminging and in hysterics behind me.

Squinting my eyes, I caught a glimps of the monster who lurked my nightmares, staring back at me with... passion? What the hell. His arm stretched out in my direction and he began to scream out.

"Olga! Olga, help me!" He called. Olga? Who is Olga? My confusion immediatly evaportated when the growls got louder and all of the pack came out of the woods and attacked him all at once. The scene was gruesome and gory. Daisy had begun to shake and scream uncontrolably and I turned and grabbed her before she could hit the ground.

* * *

"Daisy, shhhh..." I said, tucking her head into my shoulder, shielding her eyes from the horrible scene that was playing out before us. Chunks and limbs of the vampire went flying everywhere, and his head landed right on the sideway, staring right at me. I let out a startled scream, holding onto Daisy tighter so she wouldnt see. It wasnt long before the Jacob wolf came and picked it up. His eyes connected with mine, and I saw a deep seeded apology in them. As if he was asking my forgiveness for what transpired. I wasnt happy that daisy had to find out this way, not by one bit. But in my eyes... There wasnt nothing to forgive. They had killed the vampire in front of us, but in doing so... Saved our lives as well. I couldnt be mad about that.

I rocked back and forth with Daisy in my arms. I had calmed down a long time ago, now I just worried for my sister. She was crying almost non stop still, but didnt make one sound. She didnt respond to me when I talked to her and She continued to shake.

Jake and Paul came running into the house, and I looked up at them with tears in my eyes.

"I dont know what to do! She wont talk to me..." I said, handing her over gently to paul, who cradled her close to him.

"Daisy, I need you to look at me baby." He cooed, grabbing her chin and forcing her to look in his eyes.

"Can you hear me? Give me something..." He said, the worried look in his eyes. We watched as she slowly nodded her head at him, and he sighed, Looking up at us.

"She is in shock. She will be ok with a little rest. Im going to put her to bed for a few hours. Hopefully she will talk more when she wakes up." He said. I nodded and watched him take her back to her room.

I pulled myself up off the ground, as jake helped me by my arm. I smiled softly at him, wiping my face with the back of my hand.

"Im so sorry..." I lifed my hand at him to stop him from speaking.

"You have nothing to be sorry for. You saved our lives." I smiled, and kissed him on the cheek. "Thank you. Now can you please do me a favor and bring in the rest of the groceries?" I said laughing when I remembered they were still in the truck. With a nodd, he walked out the door.

* * *

I pulled the meat off the fire and shoved it onto a cold burner. Jacob had been hovering over me the whole time I was cooking, asking me if I was ok and if I needed to sit down. I kept reassuring him as nicely as I could but I was getting a little flustered from all of it.

"Lexi, are you sure..." I slammed the spoon down on the counter, effectively cutting him off.

"Music... We need some music!" I said turning to him with a big smile. I walked into the living room and popped in one of my favorite brooks and dunn CD's, cranking up the volume to 'Hard Workin' Man' And began to dance to the rythum. It didnt take me long to losen up and I was spinning around the living room to the song.

I danced around the room a few times, then came back around to Jacob, I snatched his hand and jerked him from his seat, dancing back into the living room, we began to dance. I could tell, Jacob had probably never danced to a country song before and that made it all the more fun to watch as his concentrated stare became one of Irritation as he tried to match my foot falls.

He took a step forward as i did and we fell into the arch way separating the kitchen from the living room with me on top of him, both of us laughing as he grunted from the impact. Looking down at his face with a warm smile. He leans up and lays a hot one on me. Hot damn i think my toes curled.

Pulling back, I had a shit eating grin on my face. I would be lying if I said the kiss wasnt the best one i had ever shared. He looked back at me with a confused look. Im guessing at my sudden grin at our shared passion.

"Well its a bout damn time! I was beginning to think you were batting for the other team." I said with a laugh. If looks could burn, I would be roasted at the moment.

"Shut up..." He said slowly as he tangled his hands in my hair and rolled us over and continued to kiss the breath right from my lungs. I moaned into his kiss when he growled posessively on my lips. Mmm... Yum.

We were pulled from our stupor of ephoria when we heard a loud cat call. Looking up we saw Daisy and Paul standing there. Paul had a shit eatin grin plastered on his face and Daisy was giggling beside him.

"Great Job Big A. I think I saw her toes turn red there for a second." He winked at me I flipped him the finger, getting up off the floor and snatching Daisy from his arm and pulling her into the kitchen to help me finish making the shepards pie.

"Thought you couldnt stand him." She said. and i sent her a glare that quickly turned into a school girl crush grin with her own. we quickly took a quick glance into the living room to see if they could see us, then turned back to each other and began fanning ourselves, mouthing to each other that the men were some kind of delicious.

Supper went by and we were all sitting outside smoking when I caught a glimpse of sam waving to me to come here. With a confused look, he continued to place his fingers to his lips asking me to keep quiet and come to him. Rolling my eyes, I nodded and excused myself to go into the house.

I closed the back door behind me and tiptoed my way to the front and snuck out, walking toward the back of my truck where sam was waiting.

"Sam, look dude, you really gotta get over your thing with Jacob. Hes not gonna bite. You were once his friend. Im sure yall can work it out." I said leaning up against the tailgate, I lit another cigarette and waited.

"I cant... Lexi, I need your help." I nodded my head for him to continue.

"I need you to tell Emily about me." I looked at him confused.

"What are you talking about... Oh... Oh my goodness... Your... THE Sam... The..." His nodding to my accusations were setting me on edge...

"Why the fuck didnt you tell me this in the first place!" I harshly whispered to him, looking around for anyone who might be watching and think I needed a padded cell and a straight jacket for talking to the snow mounds.

"Oh yeah, cause you would have taken it so damn well if I was just to walk right up to you and tell you, hey, nice to meet you. Oh, by the way, Your talking to a ghost! Oh yeah! That would have fucking worked out!" He smarted off throwing his hands in the air and huffing back against the tailgate of my truck.

"Whatever!" I huffed, then dragged on my cigarette. "So what do you want me to tell Emily? And why and I about to hurt her for you?" I asked a little more pissed cause I didnt think it was right to open old sores on her.

"Because Im not dead Lexi. Im trapped in limbo. My gaurdian is running around in a feral state because im not there to keep it in check. I am the human counter part. The wolf running around is just that. A feral wolf. Emily, as My mate and imprint will be the only person who can calm the beast enough for me to merge. I cant come back unless it happens. I have tried." He said looking at me with a serious expression.

"How long have you been like this, Sam?" I asked, throwing my cigarette into the snow.

"Since I was burried." He said. "You have been the only one who has been able to see me. I need your help." He said seriously.

Looking into his deperate face, I nodded. He was solomn. I couldnt leave him to suffer and Emily as well when I could potentialy help. Nodding my head, we parted ways. I walked back into the house, making plans to go to Emilys tomorrow. I just hoped that this worked... and I didnt have to tell her this for nothing.

* * *

I walked back into the house and shut the door softly behind me before making my way to my bedroom. Jake opened his door and called my name. I turned and saw him standing there... Shit... Holy lord all mighty... I was drooling... and thinking of ways to recreat our little makeout session.

Snapping fingers in my face brought me out of my mind and back to reality.

"Huh?" I asked looking up in his eyes, trying to be nonchalaunt... yeah... by the smirk on his gorgeous lips, it didnt work. Damn the traitorous hormones of mine!

"As much as it strokes my ego to see you salivating over my rippling abs.." He winked at me. "What were you doing outside?"

He asked, I shook my head with a smile. I already thought I was going crazy myself. I didnt need him adding coal to the fire.

"I thought I forgot something in the truck. So I went out to look for it... But I didnt see it." I said.

"Oh, well ok." Then his face took a smirky attitude once again. "Wanna come sleep with me? Ill keep you warm." He teased. And I laughed.

"Dont tempt me wolf. You just might wake up with me wrapped up in all of your covers and you freezing your little harry balls off." I said flicking him in the nose softly and walking into my bedroom with a goodnight in his direction.

I was worried about what tomorrow was going to hold... But I told Sam I would tell her... I only hoped that what he was saying was true and very real and I wasnt really going nuts. I didnt want to hurt her... I didnt want to pick at that scab.

I couldnt think of any reason I might be losing my besides the fact that Jacob makes me crazy sometimes. But other then that... I have never had any experiences with unknown aperitions showing up like Sam had.

jumping in my bed, I immediatil jumped back out. The sheets were like Ice! crabbing my pillows, I ran from my room and into Jakes across the hall. He was layed down dozing off when I pounced on the bed, waking him up in a start.

"Lexi? What the hell..." He slurred groggly.

"Move the fuck over, I am freezing!" I yelled, yanking the covers back and balling up under them. I had just been dozing off when I felt warm arms wrap around me, and pull me closer to my space heater. Feeling safe and warm, I fell asleep.

* * *

I pulled up to Emily's house and killed the engine. I wasnt looking forward to having to do this, but I had promised Sam that I would. And no matter how crazy and out of my mind that this might make me sound, If there was any chance at all to help Emily finally be happy again. To help sam. I would do it.

I knocked on the door and walked in, Hearing Emily in the kitchen stiring up a cup of coffee.

"Emily." I called, taking my boots off at the door and hanging up my jacket and scarf before making my way to Emily.

"Hey Lexi. I just made a fresh pot of coffee. Want a cup?" She asked, pulling another cup from the cupboard at my nod. I sat down at the table, ringing my hands on the wooden surface. Emily came up and sat a mug of hot coffee in front of me before taking her seat.

"So, what was it you needed to talk to me about?" She asked, popping a piece of cinnamin bun in her mouth from the plate she had sitting on the table.

"Emily... Em... Your my best friend. And I want you to know that this is really hard for me to tell you because I dont know how your going to take it..." She got stiff.

"Your leaving." She said sadly. I looked up at her and shook my head.

"No... No... Nothing like that... But..." I fumbled over my words, and thought about just making up some half ass something just to get out of it. But when I saw sam sitting at the table with a pleading look in his eyes, I took a deep breath and grabbed emily's hand, looking her in the eye.

"Emily... Sam... Sam..." I said fumbling again when I saw hurt showing in her eyes despite her trying to stay strong. I groaned and threw myself back into my chair mumbling.

"I cant do this..." I mumbled.

"Please Lexi... She needs to know. I wont ever be able to come back to her if you dont... I cant live without her... Please." Sam begged and I sighed again for what felt like the thousandth time. Getting a determined look in my eyes.

"Lexi... Are you ok?" Emily asked me, and I shook my head. The tears coming to my eyes for the fact that I just knew I was about to lose a very good friend today.

"No, Im not... But you will be. Emily, Sam's alive." I said my breathing shaking in fear.

"W...What?" She asked, tears brimming her eyes as she pulled her hands from mine shakily. "I saw them bury him." She stated, getting up to fill her coffee cup back up.

"I Know... But its true. I have been talking to him since thanksgiving..." She spun around on me.

"How?!" She begged. The tears now flowing freely which made mine finally fall.

"He says he's in some kind of state of Limbo. Between the dead and the living. He said his wolf side is feral without his human half and he cant reunite with it until it can be calmed." She was gripping the counter tops tightly as I explained this.

"He said you as his Mate... As his soul Mate... His wolf will recognize you and calm enough for him to reunite..." She shook her head.

"Its impossible! I saw him!" She screached. I jumped up and ran up to her.

"I know how crazy this sounds. Trust me... I didnt want to come over here and tell you this..."

"Then Why did you?! Why would you do this to me?!" She asked. I shook my head.

"Because I promised Sam I would." Feeling I had done all I could do, I wiped my tears and backed away from the hurting woman.

"Emily, Just try... Please. If it turns out right... You could have your Sam Back." I said.

Emily looked back up at me with tear filled eyes. then nodded her head.

"I will try... For Sam. But if this is some joke... please tell me now. I cant relive the day I lost him again." She begged. I grabbed her up in a hug.

"You wont... This is real Emily. And you will have sam back. I promise you. No matter what." I said holding her as she cried.

I was happy I hadnt lost Emily, but I was really banking on sam being real and not a figment of my imagination. I only hoped that I was right and was doing the right thing.

Looking over to Sam who was stroking Emily's hair. I silently begged for him to be real. As if he knew what I was thinking... He nodded.

* * *

 **(Authors Note: Alright yall! Please remember to Review! Come on yall! All of yall amazing people following, lets get christmas reviews! Merry Christmas Yall! Have a great one!)**


	10. Chapter 10

**(Authors Note: I was kind of dissapointed in seeing that we only got one review on the last chapter. I see how many follows and faves we get and had hoped that all of you would have left a review. I was really sad when U didnt. I do want to thank the only person who did review. They know who they are and I absolutly loved it! Come on yall! please give us some reviews! Yall know that we love them and it helps us write faster... really. I hope to see more reviews this chapter! Lots of love yall! Now next chapter Awaits!)**

* * *

{EmilyPOV}

After Lexi left I made my way to my bedroom. Standing in the door frame i looked at the bed sam and i shared. Could it be true? Is my sam really waiting on me to come to him? Could i trust in Lexi? So many questions with no answers. I was going into this blind. Looking at sams side of the bed with tears jumping to my eyes.

"Sam... Oh Sam, Please give me a sign. I need to know this isn't a joke. I couldn't bear to live if i have to come back to this house and know this was all a cruel joke" I looked around the room. waiting... If this was real... and sam was really there... maybe he was able to give me the sign I need. The time ticked away and the breath I was holding in my lungs ready to be expelled. I waited for what seemed like minutes. But nothing happened. Giving the room one last scan, I nodded my head in defeat and walked to the door to leave.

Hearing a feint knocking sound, I turned back around and saw it... The picture of both of us together. I was laughing and smiling big as he was giving me a big sloppy kiss on my cheek. His arms wrapped around me. It began to turn... Slowly but surely to face our bed. That was all I needed.

Dropping to my knees i cried. I cried for eveything that has happened and the joy i felt that i could possibily get my sam back. Laying down in bed i decided this needed to happen tommorow. Closing my eyes i fell into a dreamless sleep for the first time since i thought i had lost him.

* * *

{LexiPOV}

I woke up feeling refreshed. Damn it was cold in here. Looking over i can see that Jake has already left for work. I had stayed home sick. My nose was running right off my face and My throat was soar and scratch. No fever yet, but I hoped I could keep it that way and I would be able to make it in to work tomorrow. Jacob was more then capable handling things today... I trusted him. Jumping slightly i hear someone banging my door down. Getting out of bed i answer the door to see a very nervous Emily.

"Whats up? Are you ok?" She looked at me and sighed.

"If we are going to do this it has to be today. This is the date we buried him. At midnight i will come get you. Then we will have to get there by boat." she said all in one breath.

"Ok, I will wait up for you tonight... or How about we sit here untill midnight and we can both leave at the same time?" i asked.

This is making me so nervous. I never liked the whole going to a cemetary at night much less going to an island of cheif burial ground. Just thinking about it makes me want to run and hide under my bed.

"I will come by and make dinner for you and the others and you and I will leave at 11:30" she said shakily.

Emily spent the day taking care of me. She made up a cure all indian concoction that she said has been in her family for over a hundred years. I watched her with a nervous eye. She had went outside and litteraly pulled weeds from under the snow and were now cooking them up in a pot with a batch of chicken livers and beef broth. The smell was horrible... The taste was evil! I had never tasted anything so bad in my life! But I put on a smile and choked it down. Imagine how green I was when she warmed me up another cup of it a few hours later. I was sure it was gonna burn a whole right through my stomach.

When it got closer to dinner, I took over the kitchen to keep her grubby fingers from touching the horrible smelling indian remedy again and secretly tossed it out the laundry room door while she was dusting the living room. I didnt want another damn cup of the damned shit. But I had to say... My throat didnt hurt anymore and I could breath alot better then I could when i first woke up.

I grabbed the ingrediants for spaghetti and started to whip up the main dish. Once the sauce was going and the water was set to boil, I started on my homemade garlic toast and a salad. I was sure to use the biggest pots in my cabinet. No doubt the pack would show up and want to eat seeing as Jake had the night shift tonight.

The door clattered open and I jumped. Jake came strolling in, dirty and covered in grease and oil, came over and kissed my forehead. Things were starting to turn out for us. We had been more lovey since the incident... Although he kisses my cheek and forehead. He hasnt touched my lips since then.

"Eww. You stink. Go take a shower Dog boy." I teased, shoving him back with an oven mitt.

"Dog boy?!" He growled out slowly. "Think your gonna get away with that?" he raised his eyebrows at me as he stalked closer with open arms.

"Yes I do, cause if you come any closer, Ill drown your ass in emily's liver concoction!" I said snatching the spoon it was stirred with, when he got a little to close for comfort and waving it under his nose. I saw his nose twitch a bit, then his cheeked puffed up like a gorilla as he turned green and jumped back a step or two.

"Yeah! Get you a good wiff of that right there!" I hissed while laughing. He just glared at me and began to stomp away.

"Dont feel left out Darlin', I had about three piping hot cups of that shit!" I said, swatting him with a towel and shooing him away. "Now Git! Your stinking up my kitchen." I said while adding more garlic to the garlic spread I was making.

* * *

We got the boys fed and Jake left with his shift of the pack, leah went home to get some rest, just getting off from the morning runs. I grabbed my keys and jacket, and Emily and I made our ways to the pier.

The boat looked old and creaky. It was wooden with 2 paddles. We each grabbed one and set off across the water. Despite the dark, the moon lit up the island perfectly and we were able to make it to the island without any problem.

Getting out, I checked my phone for the time. It was 11:50. I didnt understand the reason for being here at exactly midnight, But Emily was hard pressed on the idea, so here we were.

"Is sam here?" She asked, and I looked around, shaking my head.

"I dont see him, but he could be with his wolf, watching him or something." I heard her sigh. I had no doubt she was beginning to lose a little hope... but when she began to walk forward, I smiled. Maybe she was still atleast a little hopeful.

"Its up ahead." She pointed out shakily at the gates to the cemetery. They were rustic looking Iron gates with a over canopy of wolves. They were beautiful as the moon cast a natural glow over them.

Looking around again, I sighed. I hated coming to cemeteries. Let alone, visiting one at midnight... The witching hours were ghosts and all things creepy were at their strongest. I silently prayed that steriotype was just a myth as I slowly trudged behind Emily.

"Come on." She hissed, waving me forward. I shot her a glare.

"Im coming... Gahhh! I hate cemeteries!" I said, picking up the pace. I kept my eyes peeled, shooting from one side of the place to the other untill...

CAWW! CAWW!

With accurate aim out of fear, I jumped and whipped out my teasure from my pocket and shot the damn noisy bird, and it fell to the snow like a sack of flour. I looked down to check for any accidents I might have just made. Nodding in satisfaction when I found that I hadnt just pissed myself.

"Oh my gosh! Lexi! Did you kill it?!" She hissed next to me. I placed my hands on my heart to still the rapid beating, and breathing, shaking my head.

"No, I just tranqued it. It will wake up in a few hours." I said, bending down to pluck the dart from its feathered ass.

"Why the hell did you even bring that thing?" She asked throwing her hands up as we continued to walked through the fog.

"Oh, well I dont know... I so wasnt thinking about the fact that your mate could possible want me on a platter with a side of KATCUP!" I hissed, and she just flipped me the bird. Reeling back, I gave her two bird fingers and we continued to walk.

We made it to Sam's grave and it was complelty obliterated. As if someone or something had dug it up. We could see the casket at the bottom, and I shined the flashlight inside. Emily bent down and came but up with a set of clothes from the hole at the top of the box.

"Its his clothes we burried him in." She said, tears in her eyes as she finally came to terms with how real this was. I let out a sigh at the fact that i wasnt crazy after all and nodded with a small smile.

Jumping back, I shined the light into the woods as I heard snow crunching under something heavy. Emily gasped beside me when a huge black wolf came into veiw. I mentaly cursed Sam for lying to me. He said he was like a normal feral wolf. This dog infront of me was as big as my horse back home and looked like it could eat me whole!

The wolf looked back and forth from me to Emily before growling and taking off on a dead run toward us. Natural instincs kicked in and I ran to the side, grabbing the tranque gun and emptying the clip in his ass. I watched as the wolf threw the breaks on and stopped on a dime, throwing snow all over emily with how close it was to her. Almost in a blink, the wolf turned his gaze on me a snarled.

"Oh shit!" I squeeked.

"Run!" Sam appeared beside me and said in a hurry. And I did just that. No way in hell I was becoming dog food tonight!

"Run?! Run where?!" I yelled, as the wolf gave chase and I kept running in a random direction toward the woods.

"Up a tree! Up a tree!" Sam yelled, running beside me.

"Fuck! SHIT!" I yelled as I ran and leaped up toward a low hanging branch, grabbing it and Hauling myself up to safety just as the wolf went to snap his giant jaws on my foot. I silently thanked my sister for all the times we used to climb the tree's at home. The wolf prowled at the bottom of the tree as I hurridly climbed to a higher branch just in case he could reach me. I turned to Sam.

"What now genius!" I yelled, he just laughed.

"What the fuck is so funny! You just tried to turn me into wolf kibble!"

Emily came walking toward us and I yelled at her to stay back as my eyes met the beast seeking for my ham hawks.

"Who the fuck are you talking to?!" She yelled, and I rolled my eyes.

"You husband apparently thinks its funny Im on his menu!" I yelled back. And she laughed back. For the first time, she laughed harty and meant it.

"Damn, She has a mouth on her now." He said, smirking hungrily at her.

"Down boy. And yes. She should seeing as she has to deal with your pack brothers on a daily basis. Im surprised she hasnt shaved them bald over the years!" I said. looking back down at the wolf and jumping, almost falling off the branch when it snarled viciously and lunged for me.

"Ok, what now?" I asked, ready for this to be over with.

"Emily has to calm him, or I cant merge." He said. And I nodded, waving to Emily to begin.

We both watched as Emily slowly walked up. The wolf turned and growled at her, making sam flinch. He knew this was dangerous for her, but also knew that his protector should recognize her if he wasnt to far gone.

Emily took another step, her hand out to the wolf as she called his name.

"Sam... Its me." She called out softly. The wolf growled again, backing up a few steps from her.

"Its ok Sam... Im here to take you home, My mate." She said soothingly to the growling wolf.

"Remember the day..." Emily pulled out a picture of her and sam. He was hugging her from behind, kissing her while she laughed.

"Remember when we took this picture. It was the day at the beach that you told me about the pack. The day I swore to you I would never leave you. The day I told you I didnt care what you were so long as you were with me." She explained, looking down at the picture. She kissed her fingers and touched his face.

The growling stopped and the wolf took a few steps toward her, sniffing the air in her direction... Slowly it made itself to her. When he was right at her, she dropped to her knees in front of him, turned her head to the right, and exposed her neck to him. I looked to sam for answeres and he was smiling down at her proudly.

"What is she doing?" I asked. He nodded his head as we watched the wolf sniff her neck and then lick it.

"She submitted to my wolf... The lick he just gave her was a sign that he recognized her and she was safe with him." He said jumping down and standing beside his wolf. He placed his hand over the wolves back and stroked the fur.

"Thank you Lexi... And your so pulling the darts out of my ass." He said winking, then he dissapeared into the wolf. The wolf went stiff for a moment before its big head turned and looked at me. With a wolfy grin, he yipped in my direction then nudged Emilys forehead with his to tell her he was there. Emily burst into tears, and grabbed onto his neck as she cried into his fur. She held him tight as she kissed his snout and face, telling him how much she loved him. I could damn near feel her relief and love for him from up in the tree where I was. It brought tears to my eyes. I wiped them away.

I was so happy for her. She deserved this happiness. She had lived so long alone and sad from losing him. I was glad I was apart of the reason why she was finally genuinly smiling and laughing.

Emily stood up and looked up into the tree.

"Thank you so much Lexi... You are my personal angel. Any time you need me to whack Jacob on the head with a wooden spoon. You just call me up. I wont have one problem coming to your rescue." She laughed wiping her face with the back of her hand.

"Your welcome. Im so happy for you Emily." I said glancing down at the still very lethal looking dog. "But Im not coming down until he shifts..." Just then Sam shifted and stood naked as a jaybird in the snow.

"Woah! Ahh!" I squeeked as I jerked backward to avoid seeing his junk and fell from the branch, Luckily falling in a soft mound of snow at the base.

"Are you ok?" Emily said running up to help me out of the hole I made in the snow.

"Yeah." I said brushing it off me. "Snow was a life saver." I joked.

"Satisfied im not gonna eat you now?" Sam Joked, holding the shirt from his coffin on his junk.

"Not convinced yet fido." I laughed walking up and hugging him in person. When I pulled away he cleared his throat.

"You forgot something." He said turning and pointing to the tiny darts still in his right ass cheek. I laughed and plucked them one by, shoving them in my pocket.

* * *

After sam had gotten dressed, we made our way back to the boat but didnt get far before a wild vampire came out of the woods and lunged for Emily and me. In an explosion of fabric, sam shifted to wolf form and took the vampire down before his hands could grab us. Damn, thats twice in one night. I must be a very tasty morsel or something.

Sam skillfully fought the vampire, ripping limbs and throwing its chunks everywhere. Shifting back to human form naked again I looked away.

"Anyone have a lighter?" He asked. I took my lighter from my jacket pocket and tossed it to him. Once the fire was lit, I took my Jeans off and handed them to Sam, leaving me in my pajama bottoms. I felt the cold Immediatly and silently cursed the fucker for ripping his clothes, while thanking him from the rabid duche bag. Emily looked frozen to her spot in disbelief. I knew that look. It meant a good ass chewing was coming.

Walking up to Sam, I snatched my lighter and lit me a cigarette. Patting him on the back.

"I think its about over due for you to get a good bitchin'. And you deserve every word. Thats what you get for growling at me, Jaws." I hissed and puffed on my cig as Emily came up and grabbed him by the ear, giving him a good shake.

"What the fuck were you thinking! I just got you back! I mean, Thank you for saving us Baby, but NO! Damn that vamp for making you fight! Are you hurt! Do I need to call the doctor?!" Emily patted him all over, checking for a scratch on his skin.

"Ow! And Im fine Woman!" He said. She grabbed him by the hair and pulled him down to her level.

"You better be or Ill kill you myself this time!" She yelled, then let go of his hair and smiled.

"Its so good to have you back." She said calmy. then hugged him tightly to her.

* * *

We finally made it back to my truck and piled in. Emily sat in sam's lap. No doubt she wasnt ready to let him go yet. I was fine with that so long as we didnt get pulled over. I didnt need that hefty ticket.

I pulled up in their drive way and cut the engine. We all got out. I walked up on the portch with them but didnt go in.

"You want to come in for coffee?" Emily asked and I shook my head with a smile.

"Nahh... Im just gonna go on home. You and sam need your time together. I dont know how long its going to take for the pack to figure out that Sam is back and Im sure your reunion will be cut short when they do. So Im gonna let yall have the night at least." I said. She nodded, then looked back at sam, then at me with a teared filled smile.

"Thank... you." She choked, then swallowed and continued. "Thank you for bringing him back to me. You have come here completly unaware of what you were getting into... since you have been here you have done so much for not only me but the whole reservation... You are the best friend I have ever had..." She wiped the tears from her face. "Your my sister Lexi... And you are meant for this place... I believe you always were, Thank you for giving me my Sam back... I love you Lexi." She said and hugged me tight as we both cried from the emotional moment. I had never really felt like I belonged in any one place after my daddy died... Now I finally do. I peeked up from Emily's shoulder at sam. He was wiping his own tears. I could tell he didnt really want to show them. And I smiled.

I walked up to Sam and grabbed him by the face.

"Dont be ashamed to show your happiness in tears. My daddy always said men have tears in them to... And a real men are not ashamed of them... Be happy!" I said with a shaky voice. And he did. He grabbed me up in a hug and cried his happiness holding onto me and Emily.

"Thank you, My sister." He whispered. I pulled back and with one last look at the couple on the portch holding each other, I walked back to my truck and set out for home.

It didnt take me long to get there. I was in a hurry to get back, take a nice long hot shower and put on a new pair of sleeping pants. The ones I had on were rimmed with mud on the bottom. Pulling up into the drive way, I see Jake come out from around the house, arms crossed over his chest and looking ready to strangle me... Oh shit...

* * *

(Remember to Review!)-Thank you for reading!

* * *

 **(Authors Note: Thank you for reading! I hoped you liked it and are on the edge of your seats for the next update! Please remember to REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! we look forward to them. We will have another update up soon. Might not be as fast as this one, but soon! We are on a roll yall! So tell us what you think! Review/Fave/Follow... All that good stuff!)**


	11. Chapter 11

**(Authors Note: Hey yall. Sorry about the long wait! I ran out of data on my hotspot and just now had the chance to put more on it. And I went through another move and that took time as well. Im so sorry and hope yall all forgive me! Im gonna start updating more regularly now so yall come on back and settle in! Remember to Review!)**

* * *

{LexiPOV}

I was nervous and a bit turned on if im being honest. The sheer fact that he was throwing a fit and yelling at me because he was worried warmed my heart. And he was sexy like this. Even more so when he cocked his brow slightly waiting for me to answer his questions and grilling me on the importance of not running off on my own in the middle of the night without letting him know where I was going.

"You could have been a merry juice box for the fucking Vamps around here that have it out for me. And being my girl, they would easily have picked you off to get to me." He huffed, turning away from me and pacing the living room again.

"So, Im your girl am I?" I asked with smoldery eyes, trying to lighten the mood and maybe weasle out of the bitching from hell I was currently getting. He turned on me in a flash, face red from either humiliation from letting the little info slip or from aggitation... Oh, his temple twitched. deffinatly aggitation.

"You... You... quit changing the subject!" I laughed and shook my head. As he gave me a flabbergasted look.

"Look, I will tell you everything tomorrow. But tonight its not gonna happen. Now, dont you worry that hot little head of yours. Im a survivor. I can take care of myself just fine." I said kissing him chastely on the cheek and turning to walk down the hall. I stopped when I felt his warm hand wrap gently around my hand, pulling me back to him. His eyes were cast down upon mine. But in that moment they held no anger. He looked completly terrified and worried.

"I dont know what I would have done if something happened to you..." He trailed off. I felt my heart kick start and hammer its way into my throat.

Squeazing my hand, he looked to the side as if trying to convince himself of something. It only last a few seconds, then I heard a deep growl that shook threw me and raised goose bumps from my toes to my scalp.

"ah, fucking hell..." With another deep, low growl, he grabbed tangled his hands into the back of my hair and jurked me forward where his heated started to thaw my frozen ones.

It was raw and pure. It was hungry and rough. It was pure heaven. Before I could even stop myself, I had jumped up and had my legs wrapped securely around his waist.

The hall wall met my back hard, the pictures falling to the floor. I moaned low and loud as his hands trailed up my sides, lifting my shirt and tossing it to the floor. We left a trail of discarded clothes from the hallway to the room.

He kept one hand firmly on the small of my back while the other was tangled in my hair as he kicked the door shut behind us.

I felt victory and fed from it every time I pulled a groan or growl from him. He was untainted perfection. The sheets stuck to our bodies as we made love. I knew in that moment that I loved him. That I had fallen in love with him the moment I saw him. He was moraled and old fashioned. He was strong and uncontrolable, cocky and arogant... Everything I always wanted in a man and somethings I couldnt stand. But there he was, running off with my heart and he didnt even know it.

With a sharp in take of breath, I half whimpered and half moaned as he bit down on the crook of my neck and licked the bite mark. We layed in the bed, sheets tucked around us securely as we were lulled into sleep by the sound of the others breathing.

I smiled. I was happy for the first time in years. I was sure of what I wanted and sure of where I belonged. Looked down at his sleeping face, I kissed him tenderly. Surprised when he automatically responded to my kiss, even in his sleep. My heart swelled with that new found love that had grown farther then I had ever acknowledged. God, I loved him.

Tomorrow... I would tell him tomorrow. Lay down my feeling and my heart to him... and hope like hell he wouldnt drag it through the mud.

* * *

The smell of bacon and pancakes waffed its way into my nose from down the hall. I groaned in pure bliss, allowing the aroma to bring my body into conciousness.

My heart swelled with happiness when I rolled over and felt bare sheets. And I smiled. Its so sweet for him to cook breakfast on the morning after...

I sat up ram rod straight in the bed, the sheets once covering my naked chest falling to my lap... He was cooking breakfast... A loud thud made its way to my ears and I hopped out of the bed, dragging the sheet with me and wrapping it around me halfass as I tore the door open and ran my ass down the hall.

I had expected several things. The stove to be on fire, the kitchen to be blown up... might have to swim my way through a huge puff of black smoke... maybe coming from a pan of charcol buiscuts. But I didnt expect what I saw.

As i made it closer to the end of the hall i saw jake laying on the floor, eyes closed. Panic set in as I skidded to his side on my knees. Lightly slapping his cheek i tried to get him to come around.

"JAKE.." Slap "JAKE...DAMNIT" harder slap.

"What, What.." he asked groggily

"Are you ok? You just about gave me a damn heartattack." I said helping him up.

"I...I...I think i just seen a gho..." He cut off as he looked over my shoulder.

Looking behind me I see sam and emily. Sam appearantly thinks this is funny. Before i could turn around i head a thud. Turning around just in time to see Jakes head bounce off the floor. Face plaming i look at sam irratalbly.

"Fix this! Im going to get dressed. Oh and next time, give me some damn warning." Pulling the sheet more secure and giving him one last glare i head to the room so find some clothes.

Finding my way back to the room i pull on some clothes and head back to the kitchen and see if i could help. I find the pack surrounding jake and his still passed out form. They all look at me and sam decides to speak.

"We have got him to come to a couple times, but everytime he sees me he passes back out." he said sheepishly.

I give his shoulder a squeeze and head to the kitchen. Grab the first pot i could find and fill it with Ice and water. Carrying it over to jakes prone form. Walking up to his head, hoping i will be out of shot distance. I poured the ice water on his body. Just as i suspected he jerked up and junk punched paul. Stifling a laugh I drop the pot and grab him by the shoulders.

"Dont you dare pass out again. I dont think your head can take anymore knocks from floor." Taking a deep breath, getting my self ready to tell him what needs to be said.

"Sam is alive, I will explain everything. Yes he is here, yes he is real, and no he is not a ghost. Understand?" Praying hard, I watched him search my face to see if i was lying to him. He blew out a breath.

"Are you ready to see him, cause i gotta tell you, If you pass out again im leaving you lying here and im gonna let the pack eat all the breakfast." He nods his head and shakily gets up.

Oddly quiet he walks to the kitchen. Everyone makes a plate and sits at the table. Breakfast was quiet and everyone seem to be watching their alpha who was seated next to sam and staring a hole in the side of his head. Slowly his hand reaches out and touches sams cheek just as he was taking a bite of food. When his hand retracted he started eating again.

A couple minutes later he reaches back up and touches sams arm. Looking around the room i see everyone trying to hold their laughter in. He retracts his hand again and sam continues to eat. It didn't take long and jakes meaty finger was back on sams cheek. I could tell he was trying to be nice, but he just couldn't take it anymore. Putting his fork down he turns with jakes finger still on his cheek and address him.

"Jake, If you dont get you finger off my face im going to bite it off." he huffs. Jake's eyes go wide.

"H H H Holy Shit!" He exclaims. "Your really here. We thought we had lost you. What happened? How is this possible? Dude i have to tell you i'm A little freaked the fuck out right now. I saw them bury you." He rambles out in one breath.

With another sigh, I lay my own fork down.

"Does it really matter? He's back, and hes not dead. Lets just leave it alone and finish the day." Jake jumped up from his chair and pointed a finger at me and shouts at me over the breakfast table.

"What kind of hobo jobo are you bringing into my house woman? If I roll over one night am I gonna find horns sprouting out of your head? Cause were im from... The dead dont just come back to life!" I slammed my hand on the table as I stood and began my defence.

"Oh, Dont even start in on that shit! Last I checked, i wasnt the one who grew a tail in half a second! No, Im just the one who gets to clean out furballs from the shower drain..." I yelled with a smirk. "And you call me a beast." I said grabbing my plate and putting it in the sink. I snatched the cigarettes from the counter, poured me another cup of coffee, and stormed out to the back portch.

"Hey! Where are you going woman?!" Jake yelled behind me. I shot him the finger and walked out.

"Im going to have a cigarette!" I yelled and slammed the door behind me.

* * *

{JacobPOV}

I watched out the window as Lexi and Emily swung on the portch swing getting along like old bitties. I know... im an asswhole. We had made love last night and it was epic. She was a hellcat in the sheets just as much as she was one out of them. I am completly beside myself on what is happening. I know that I love her. I wanted to chase everyone from the house and take her over and over again. And the way she stood against me at breakfast... It was almost impossible to hold back my instincts to prove my dominance. As alpha, it took everything in me not to show who is boss.

I would be lying if I said I needed an out. Something to get the pressures of me acting like a weirdo with knowing that Sam was sitting in the flesh at my breakfast table. And with how lovey things are turning out with Lexi and me, I would be lying if I say I didnt miss the fights. The arguments and the picking. That side of her, ass backwards as it sounds, is what I fell in love with... Well her in general. But then there is always Bella, My first love. The love my human side will fight tooth and nail to keep human. NO MATTER WHAT IT TAKES!

I needed to tell her... But I cant, it would mess up everything we have worked for. I do love lexi, but i still love Bella. How am i going to keep everything afloat, and keep them both safe and happy.

I pinched the bridge of my nose cursing. This was going to be a hooraw from hell. I am torn between a fairy tale and a ghost of a past love.

I hear a phone ring on the porch, looking up i see Emily answer her phone. As the conversation progresses, I felt my blood boil under my skin. My number one emotions at the moment were a deadly mix of white hot blinding anger and unbareable fear as I rushed out the door and off the portch.

How could she be so selfish!

I pushed my legs faster through the forest, my tail whipping behind me as a howl ripped through me. I needed to get to the hospital...

* * *

{Lexi POV}

Emily jumped up out of the swing with a terrified expression as her breathing became short and worried.

"What?! Sue calm down and tell me what happenened!" She tried to say into the phone calmly but her voice wavered with fear.

"And did you call Bella?" At the mention of her name i was out of my seat and ready to find out what the bitch had done this time. Ready to show her how a country girl whoops a bitches ass.

"Yea... Yeah, I'll head that way right now." The door banged against the wall, making me and Emily jump as jake and the pack rushed out the door, shifting as they jumped from the portch.

With a curse to the shredded clothes on the back lawn, I ran inside as Emily was hanging up the phone with Sue and grabbed every pair of shorts from Jakes drawers and a set of clothes from mine for Leah, and Daisy, Emily and I loaded up in my truck, peeling tires to the hospital.

* * *

{Sue POV- Post Call to Emily}

"Mrs. Swan?" The lady on the other end called my name and I could feel my heart speed up a bit. This call felt to professional to be anything good.

"Yes, Thats me." I answered trying to keep a level head.

"We have Mr. Charlie Swan here at the hospital with us. He has sustained several serious injuries they require surgery from a work related accident. We are working on stabilizing him, but I must inform you of the severity of it and advise that you may want to be here." The lady said and My heart sunk.

"I... Im not in the state at the moment. I will be there as soon as I possibly can. And his daughter? Was she contacted?" I asked.

"We called her twice Mrs. Swan and left a message. She has not replyed nor answered our calls." I nodded, tears chocking my voice for a moment.

"Thank you. Please call me Immediatly if there is any change. I am on my way." I hung up the phone and allowed the tears to flow from my eyes as I tried to compose myself enough to find Bella's name in my contact list. When it finally showed up, I clicked it and held the phone shakily to my ear and began to throw all of my clothes in my bag.

"What sue. Im busy." She answered snippy, and in my current mood, I had to hold my tounge from lashing out on her. Taking a deep breath.

"Bella, Charlie is in the hospital undergoing surgery. He needs you there. Can you please go to the hospital. Im on my way right now. He had an accident at work and..."

"Is he dead?" She cut me off with a bored tone. I felt my hands clutch tightly on the phone as I fought to control myself.

"No, They have him under right now for surgery. He needs you..."

"Look, if he's not dead, he will be fine. Im sure carlisle will patch him up nice and he will make it. Calm down, damn. You call me in the middle of something important for this? I gotta go. Call me if its important. Not for trivial matters. I have a life you know."

"Your father is under the knife fighting for his life and thats not important?!" I yelled into the phone but got a dial town as proof she had already hung up.

Cursing, I tossed my bag onto the floor in a fit of anger. My breathing was labored and harsh. That little witch was ungrateful and full of shit! I cant believe she just snubbed her own dad, lieing on a table under a knife, fighting for his life. Just blew it off as nothing.

looking back down at the phone, I clicked the only number that was showing back at me and made any since to call. Emily.

* * *

{LexiPOV}

"Alright Emily, you gotta tell me something. Whats going on?" I know I probably dont know who this person is, but if they were this important to my friends, then they were important to me just as much.

"Its, Charlie." He said, trying to hold the tears I knew she wanted to let fall.

"Who is Charlie?" I asked.

"Hes a valued, honerary member of the council. has always been a good friend to the tribe and the pack and to Billy. Jacobs dad before he passed away... Hes the closest thing to a father, Jacob has now." She said, looking back out the window and I stomped the gas pedal down further, speeding down the streets.

I could tell Emily was still on the fence about something.

"And what else Emily?" I asked gently.

"Hes Bella's Dad." She said low and finally the tears started to fall.

"Will she be there?" I asked, trying to mentaly prepare myself for having to comfort her. I know we dont see eye to eye. But I know what she is going through.

"No." Emily whispered. "She pretty much told sue, she didnt care if he wasnt dead." She spit the words with venom harshly.

My foot stomped down once again on the gas as I watched the needle begin to inch closer and closer to the 90mph mark.

My head was reeling with mixed emotions. I didnt know what to think of what she had just told me... I didnt know what to say... So I offered the little comfort I could at the moment.

"Dont worry Emily. Im right here for yall... All the way." I said, my voice choking up at the thought of my own father and when I was in this exact possition.

* * *

I swung my truck into a parking spot and killed the engine. Daisy rushed out to the outskirts of the hospital grounds to deliver the clothes we had for the pack as Emily and I made out way into the lobby to the secretary's desk.

After an hour of fighting with the lady at the desk and a few calls to sue, they finally let us back to the waiting room for his surgery.

We waited, and waited. All of us, praying and pleading with the lord for good news. And our hairs stood on end in anticipation as the doctor came out dressed down in his surgical scrubs. With baited silence of what felt like it lasted hours, the doctor smiled and nodded his head to the group of us.

"He pulled through and is going to be just fine. Which one of you is his daughter or wife?" He asked, looking around.

"Uhh, His wife was held up at the airport and his daughter is not here at the moment." Emily said stepping forward. The doctor nodded his head and smiled.

"We are going to be moving him to a room. You can all visit with him, but please. only one at a time. I dont want to overwhelm him right now."

The moment they took him back to the room, we all filed into the room the moment the nurses were finished hooking him up to his IV drips.

The doctor laid his hand on Jacob shoulder to tell us to come out and visit like he requested, but paul shoved his hand from Jakes shoulder and glared.

"Dont open your dick suckers. This is family and he needs us all." He said, walking back into the room as Jake laid his phone down on the table beside Charlie.

I watched as Charlie's eyes scanned the crowd of us slowly.

"Bella..." Charlie rasped out. and continued down the line.

"Bella... Bells... Bella... Bell..." His voice wavered as his eyes got watery, and a defeated and agonizing look crossed his face.

My heart clenched. Where was she? What the hell was so damn important that she wouldnt even try to be here for her father... I would give anything to have my dad back with me for even one day... And watching his frail... Hurt man cry over a daughter he cares for with all of his being and heart, and who dont care for him... I watched around the room. Jacob took Charlie's hand gently, stroking his pale flesh.

"Bella... She couldnt make it... But im sure she will be here as soon as she can." Jacob said. He was trying to pacify him And in honesty. I didnt think it best that charlie was told the truth... But one look in his hurt face told me that noone had to tell him... He already knew. And he was blaming himself.

I angrily wiped my eyes, and snatched Jacob's phone from the table and walked out the door, down the hall from Charlie's hearing.

It didnt take me long to find Bella's number in his phone and I pressed the send button, holding the phone to my ear. My hands shook with anger.

"Look, I already know. Just like I told Sue. He is fine. Im at fashion week right now with Alice and will be back in three weeks. Ill see to him then. For now, can I please get some peace from all the fucking phone calls?!" Bella yelled into the phone. And I finally had my answer to what was more important. It was a sorry excuse.

"First off, you got the wrong person. Im not Jacob. This is Lexi. Second off, you are a piece of shit for putting a damn fashion show before your father's well being. And thirdly, you dont deserve a father like him... You never have..."

"Who the hell do you..." She tried to cut me off, but I stopped her in her tracks.

"Shut the fuck up! Im talking!" I whispered harshly into the phone. "You are worthless. You go ahead and collect all those new on the market duds. Because right about now, thats all you have going for you. You have a black heart. Go to hell. You heartless bitch." I ended the call and spun on my heels to go back to the room, but came face to face with Jacob. His face was contorted in anger, and It was directed to me. Snatching his phone from my hands roughly, I huffed at him as he tried to tower over me to intimidate me.

"What the hell do you think you are doing?" He said low and threatening as he cocked his head angrily at me.

"Dont start on me Jacob..." I said, trying to walk around him. I looked back at him and shoved him back a step when his hand grabbed onto my arm, holding me in place.

"Get your hands off me." Harshly whispered.

"You had no damn right to talk to her like that. Bella loves her dad... You dont know shit about her..." I laughed sarcastically.

"Oh, and you do? Face it Jacob. The girl you tell me you fell in love with, is that her?" When he didnt answer right away, I jerked my arm away. "I thought so." I said.

"From where I come from, Family is the most important. And that goes for family of different blood as well. I would give anything to have my dad here with me right now. But I dont get that luxury. She does... And she dont give two rats ass..." He growled low at me as his body began to shake.

"You dont know her like i do. She loves her dad and im sure, even though everybody thinks she isn't, she is finding her way here now." He hissed at me, damn near spitting in my face.

"I dont have to know her to know she doesn't care what happens to Charlie as long as he isn't dying, and even then i'm not so sure she even cares. She is selfish and self centered who dosen't deserve the love and affection shown to her from her father. He is stable jake, that means he isn't out of the water yet. Anything could happen within the next 24 hrs. Whats going to happen if shit goes tits up and he goes down hill?" wipping the angry tears from my eyes "Things happen and no one can fix them. Take this from someone who knows."

I couldn't take it anymore. I was going to tell him what is right in front of him. This had to end NOW!

"If you think for one second you are fooling Charlie Swan Chief of Police, You are sadly mistaken. That man knows. He may not have given up hope and really wants to believe the nasty lies ya'll tell him about Bella careing, but he feels it deep down in his heart that he has already lost. How about you look in his eyes next time you try to make Bella look like a saint. I bet you find defeat." I huffed, feeling the breath leave me as my tears chocked up my voice once again.

"And as much as you want to believe that the sun shines on her ass every day, it really fucking doesnt. And thats the hard truth that you are to damn blind to see." He stared down on me with hard, angry eyes. And I met his stare back with equal force behind my gaze. He huffed at me and I watched the fire blaze behind his gaze, trying to burn me.

"Bella is my best friend. Bella will always be my best friend. And It doesnt matter what is happening between you and me, Bella will always be my best friend. And if you cannot respect her, then you can fucking leave. Im tired of walking on egg shells around you, trying to make you happy. You are impossible." He said. I could feel my heart break at his words, but I held myself together and stood strong. My daddy didnt raise me to back down.

So with a nod I saluted his dumb ass with my middle finger.

"Respect her... I wont. But I will get my shit and leave your damn house. I dont think I can be with a man who is under the thumb of another woman. When you pull your head out of your ass... You just better hope its not to late." I said shakily before turning to walk back to the room.

* * *

I stayed at the hospital with Charlie while he was there and went back to his and Sue's place. When Charlie turned out to be ok and was released, Charlie had insisted she finish her business there and come back home when she was finished. With reluctance she agreed. Sue had asked me to stay with him and take care of him, Emily and I took turns doing it Since I had to work the shop during the days.

I had went back to Jacobs and packed all of my belongings, hauling them to Sue and Charlie's for a while until I could find a place of my own. Jacob hasnt spoken to me since we had out fight. And now that I knew that Charlie was going to be ok. i found myself staying up at night, crying at the howls of the wolves. missing him... But never ready to give up and run back.

I had apologized to Daisy over and over about her ruined visit and the harsh was she was thrown from the house that night. She had moved in with Paul for the remainder of her visit.

When I was at the shop, I kept myself busy with work or locked in the office doing bookwork to keep away from Jacob. And when I was at home with Charlie. I was cooking, cleaning, and playing nurse. and when Im not taking care of charlie or working, I was sitting on the portch steps smoking a cigarette with a good cup of coffee. reliving the painful, but wonderful memories with Jake... i missed him... But I wasnt going to just crawl back.

* * *

Please remember to review and follow and fave yall!

* * *

 **(Authors Note: Please dont hate me! I promise there is a reason for this! I swear that its gonna get better. This was a nessesary sacrifice for our two lovers! But Remember to review! I love them! And all the new comers to this story, please review and let me know what your think of it so far! forgive the typos yall. looking for a beta. lots of love to yall! REVIEW/FAVE/FOLLOW!)**

 **-CountryBaby**


	12. Chapter 12

**(Authors Note: Alright yall. Thank you so much for all of your awesome reviews! I hope to see just as many on this chapter as last. so please... Dont let me down! lots of love yall!)**

* * *

{LexiPOV}

Its been about 3 weeks since Charlie had come home and I had taken over his care while his wife Sue was gone. She came home a week after it happened. I was nervous about meeting her. I had rearanged some of the furniture to make it easier for Charlie to get around in his wheel chair. He was in to much pain to be up and walking right now so soon after surgery.

So I moved his old chair to a different area and made room for him to sit perfectly in front of the TV and watch all of those cheeky games he loves so much. And just like everyone else around here, he seemed to fall in love with my southern cusine, and style of cooking up something full of flavor and juicy.

I was relieved when Sue hadnt minded my little renovations of her house. She had explained to me that if I hadnt done it, she would have when she had gotten back.

I was more then happy to help Charlie get back on his feet and take care of him while he was out of commision for a while. Although it took some convincing on both Emily and my part to get him into the bath. He absolutly refused to let us help him while he was unclothed, but we couldnt bathe him when he was fully clothed. And I will never forget the look he gave me when I had told him that he didnt have anything i had never seen.

His face got beet red and is cheeks puffed out as he grumbled about me being just a baby.

We finally had to call over Sam and he was able to get his stanking ass in the shower and smelling like Irish spring. It was a hole lot better then the smell of armpit and sweat.

Jake came over after work every day he had the chance. On those days, I would try and keep myself busied with cleaning or arranging Charlies medicines for the next day. We speak... But only a few words at a time. Or when Charlie is insisting Jake stay, drink a beer with him and watch the game on for that night. I would get his beer when Charlie asked, even if all I wanted to do was bust the bottle over his head.

Today started out like normal, i got up and cooked breakfast, helped charlie to the livingroom to eat, got ready for work and gave him his medicine before Sue got there from her early morning meeting with the council. And i went to work.

The day drug on and on. I could feel jakes eyes burning holes in my back and occasionally my ass as I was bent over the hood of a car working on gunky spark plugs and faulty engines. I just rolled my eyes, turned around with a big smile and walked away to deal with my customer and tell him about his junky car.

* * *

I locked up the shop after the day and made my way through the snow to my truck. I flipped my keys in my hand trying to find the right one. Jake was leaning up against my truck when I looked back up. I didnt really want to deal with him. I needed to get home and cook dinner, check on charlie. Well sue was there, but we shared the responsibility. I didnt mind.

"Mind of I bum a ride?" He asked, jerking his head toward the truck.

"Dont you usually run?" I asked a little more snippy then I had really intended it. he chuckled, then smirked.

"Yeah, but I dont really feel like it today." He said lighting the cigarette that was behind his ear. shrugging his shoulders nonchalantly.

"Then I suggest you start walking. It's a long walk back if your not using power puff wolfy." my sarcastic remark even shocked me a little... I did say a little. I wasnt trying to be a bitch. But I was pissed and to me for damn good reason.

Sighing i walked aroud him and got in the truck. Damn it to hell if i didn't hesitate to crank it. Looking back at Jake i saw his exspression. Letting my head fall at the hurt look on his face. Shaking my head 'no i wouldn't give in and let him hurt me again, he had to prove he wanted me and not Bella.' Cranking the truck i pulled out on to the road and made my way to charlie's numbly. It was hard not to look back and see the hurt i just caused. Pulling into my designated spot i saw Charlie sitting on the porch in his wheel chair waiting on me.

Getting out of the truck i step up the stairs. Without saying a word he opens his arms to me. Finaly letting the tears fall i fall on the floor and lay my head on his knee. He placed his hand on my head and stroked my hair. Closing my eyes i soaked up the only fatherly affection i could get.

"Are you ok Lexi?" he asked.

Nodding my head and sniffling "Yea, I'm going to be alright. Thanks, you dont know how much i appreciate it." wipping my eyes i stand up and move behind his wheel chair "Lets get dinner started, i was thinking homemade chicken and shirp alfredo"

Wheeling him into the living room and getting him settled watching the game. Making my way to the bathroom i took a quick shower and dressed in some comfortable clothes. (Tank top and sweat pants) Getting to the kitchen and getting everything i was going to need ready for dinner. Dinner didn't take long to prepare. The alfredo was just coming off the stove. Transfer it to a couple bowls for the tabel. I grabbed the bread i had made last night and started slicing it for my garlic bread.

When everything was at the table i called everyone to come eat, having already made mine, Sue, and Charlies plates before the wolves could decend.

* * *

I walked around the house, shutting off the lights as a yawn made its way out. I was exausted. The shop had wore me out, but dealing with Jake was more exausting. I couldnt get the look on his face out of my head. I hadnt meant to be a complete bitch, but I just cant deal with it right now. The wound is still fresh and tender. There is no way I need to start picking at the scab now.

I padded my way into the kitchen, fighting tears the whole way to the fridge and poured me a glass of milk. I hated crying. I was never the type to blubber dramatically over a man. I didnt even cry when Hunter and I had broken up when I was 17. I had hurt for a long time, but took it with a grain of salt and did what I had to do to take care of things after daddy died. That was the hardest part of my life. I never thought I would ever feel as bad as I had when it happened. But this was getting pretty close. Its as if my whole being is dragging me to him, but my stubborn ways wont allow me to be trampled on like stampedeing horses.

Tipping the glass back one last time to down the last of the contents, a tear snuck its way past my defenses. I wiped it, washed the glass and made my way to my room for the night. I got half way down the hall when I heard a knock at the front door. Looking at the clock, I shook my head. Who in the world would be coming over at midnight.

I looked out the window by the door and my heart sped up. It was Jake, and he was dripping from head to toe as the rain poured down over his head. His eyes met mine and the heat behind it burned its way past my mental defenses. And I opened the door, pulling him in and out of the rain.

"What in the world are you doing here?" i asked, running down the hall to grab a few towels, and coming back to hand them to him to dry himself off.

"We need to talk." He said lowly, looking right into my eyes as he finished drying himself. I looked away, calling all of my sheilds up.

"We have nothing to talk about. We already said all there is to say." I said walking to the counter to grab my keys and jacket to take him home.

"Lexi, just hear me out." exasperation clear in his voice.

"No, I dont want to hear anymore. come on. Ill take you home so you dont have to run in the rain." I said.

I didnt give him a chance as I ran out the door and jumped in my truck. Leaving him standing in the door way with a choice to either join me or stay there.

The passenger door shut loudly as he settled in the seat and I cranked up the head to cut my shivering. I could feel his eyes on me as I drove. It was nerve wracking and I was glad to see his house come into view and i parked, waiting for him to get out... But he just sat there.

"Im tired Jake." I said. Hopeing he would get out and go to bed. I knew he had to be tired to.

"Im sorry Lexi." He said softly. I would have missed it if I had been breathing. I exhaled slowly.

"Its ok. Dont worry about it." I turned to face him with one of my winning fake smiles.

"No its not... Damnit Lexi... Why are you blowing off the whole situation. Im... Im trying here. I dont know what else to do... What to say to make you happy. Im... Damnit." He trailed off, rubbing his palms down his face. Every word he said cut a little deeper and I was slowly loosing control of my emotional state.

"Please... Jake..." I tried to stop it before it could really begin, but he was hell bent.

"I know I said some things I didnt really mean... Well I meant them, but never in that way. I was angry... you ... You didnt have to leave." He trailed off. His voice was low and sad sounding. And my walls came down in a crashing crumble of emotions.

I felt many things all at once. Betrayal, Anger, Frustration, But most of all Love and hurt.

"Yes I did!" I started forcefully... but my voice betrayed me. I looked down at my steering wheel. I couldnt look at him... Not right now when Im about to say what im about to say. "I had to leave because I cant keep living with being second best to the man I love... I cant compete with someone who had him before I did... And... I never truly had you... I cant keep putting myself through this hurt... Its to much." By the time I was finished. there were several tear stains on my steering wheel.

I felt his hot hand gently grab my chin and pull my face to look at him. I tried to fight. I didnt want to see. I never want to see the look i just know is on his handsome face. But he was to strong to fight... And I looked at him.

His eyes shone brightly to me. I could see the swirls of a battle behind his eyes, but I couldnt tell what it was for.

His thumb wiped softly across my cheek, brushing the tears from my face. A broken sob left my dry lips.

"I never meant to hurt you... God, i never wanted to hurt you." He whispered. casting his eyes to my hand, he grabbed one and kissed it softly, then got out of the truck into the rain.

Turning in my seat. I didnt waste any time putting my truck in gear and leaving the muddy drive way. One glance to the rear view mirror had me shaking with blurry tears. He was still standing out in the rain, watching as my tail lights faded from his view.

* * *

{JPOV}

I didnt know what to say... The war inside me was raging on far stronger then ever and I truly didnt know in what direction it was going to lean anymore. Just this morning I was set to pick Bella and bring her back from whatever has taken her over and end things romantically with Lexi. But one look at her and I felt like a lost puppy. But hearing those words she said... That she had fallen in love with me as I had with her... I wasnt able to end things like I wanted to.

I dont want to hurt her. Never do I want to hurt her. But there are never easy ways out of things like this. No matter what I do, someone gets hurt... or pissed. I chuckled to myself as I made my way back into the house to get dry and change clothes.

All the guys in highschool used to boast about having two hot chicks chasing after them... Well look at me now fuckers. I got two of the hottest... and It fucking sucks hairy nuts.

I jumped out of the shower dried off and walked down the hall. I passed by Lexi's room and lingered. Her scent was still heavy in the room. It was comforting. I had always thought her scent was to good to be true. She smelled more amazing then anyone else I had ever come across. It was a natural smell to. like spring flowers in the rain. Simply mouthwatering.

Cracking the door open, i took a sniff of the air and exhaled happily. I missed her fiesty morning attitude. The smell of fresh coffee brewing in the morning. Even the cute face she made when she first woke up, her hair in a mess on the top of her head. The way she crinckled her nose when she was angry. Or the funny way she would make one hell of a jump from the floor to the counter top at the sight of a cock roach.

I shut the door and jumped in my bed, pulling the covers over my naked form. I love Bella. I have always loved Bella. But now I love Lexi to... Lexi had made it pretty clear tonight there... I was already to late to do anything for us anyways. I just needed to end things... make things right.

* * *

{BellaPOV}

The plane landed and Alice got up and we made our way out of the terminals. One step out of the plane and i was ready to stay there and go anywhere but this little place. It was a nightmare on my hair and makeup.

The constant rain frizzed my hair, and smeared my makeup. It also made mud. And mud does not look good on my collection of pumps. I'm thanking Alice for telling me about the rain, I would have been pissed if it fucked up my new designer heels.

The drive was long and torturing. Like riding in Jakes car with him and having to pretend to care. Sighing long and hard i pulled into the drive way. Noticing that bitches truck sitting there. What was she doing in my house. No matter I needed more funds and "daddy' was the best gulible candidate at the moment.

Grabbing my things and my newest prada bag, I headed carefully into the house. It would suck to have stepped in to one of the many puddles of mud scattered all over the yard. Swinging the door open with a swoosh.

"Im home!" i yelled excitedly.

Walking into the living room for a second i see everyone watching tv.

"Daddy could you get my bags out of the trunk of my car. I need to go upstairs and use the bathroom." I said making my escape to my room and sitting on my bed for a couple moments.

Looking at the clock, I get up to head back down stairs. He should have had enough time to get all the bags out. Getting to the bottom of the stairs i didn't see my bags.

"Daddy, where did you put my bags?" I asked.

Lexi stood up and showed me to the door.  
"I went out to get you bags, but i didn't feel it was my job or your dads to carry in over 50 bags so i left them for you. The trunk is still up, and my boots are on the pourch if you need them." she said.

I looked out the door to see it was raining again and my trunk was in fact open.

"A...Are you crazy!" i yelled no longer worried about the old pair of heels i had on and ran out to the car to shut my trunk. My bags were soaked and a pair of my new suede pumps were soaked though. A shriek of anger rose up from my lips and i huffed back up to the house. I just made it to the portch when one of my heels sunk into the ground and I fell backwards.

A sick squishing sound was all i needed to know that i had just ruined my brand new outfit.

Lexi stuck her head out the door then ran out onto the portch, slipped on a pair of dirty old boots and ran down the steps. splashing mud splatters onto my face.

"Are you alright there?" She asked, reaching down into the mud as if it didnt bother her and pulled me back onto my feet. I huffed and ran my muddy fingers uselessly over the front of my blouse.

"Do I look Fine?" I snapped. This bitch had another thing coming if she thought I was going to like her just because she helped me. no... She was still just a bitch. And I hated her. I walked back into the house and padded my way to the bathroom for a shower. I cringed in distaste at the pair of cut off shorts and stained T-Shirt. It was ugly and needed to run into a fire. I cant believe she can dress like a slob and be ok with this.

* * *

{LexiPOV}

I snickered as Bella's soggy ass trotted up the stairs with the clothes I had handed her. Looking back a Charlie he had a reprimanding look on his face.

"Play nice." He ordered with a bit of humor. Pointing a finger at me like he was scolding me. I shrugged with a laugh.

"What? She's such a premadonna. Its just a little mud. And she's acting like its a lake of lava." I said, walking back to the kitchen to get started on supper.

It had stopped raining and Bella had finally unloaded all of her bags from her trunk and was now sitting on the couch beside Charlie, showing off all of her name brand new duds.

"And this one, Its my favorite. The jewels on the fringe are supposed to be real." She smiled shoving the ugly shirt in front of her fathers face who looked like he was ready to cry.

I couldnt take any more. She had been here for well over a 4 hours and not once did she ask him how he was feeling or if he needed anything. or hell, talked about anything that wasnt about her.

I walked over to Charlie and pulled his chair back slowly as not to hurt him with the quick jolt and wheeled him to the table.

"come on Charlie. How bout some roast and tators?" I asked with a smile which coaxed one from him as well.

Bella ended up staying with us for a while. Her Diva ways were starting to wear me out and I was ready to chunk all those bags of high priced make up and clothes right out the window.

I stretched as I made my way to the kitchen to make breakfast. I was glad it was a saturday. I needed the rest.

I pulled out all of the ingrediants for breakfast and began whipping up the food. I had just got the buicuts in the oven when the sound of paper shuffling caught my attention. Walking around the cornner exspecting to help Sue find her medical papers, but see Bella in an over priced ruck sack looking in every drawer in the desk.

Just as i was going to ask if i could help her find anything, she jumped up with an ah ha. Spinning around i see Charlie's check book in her hand.

"What are you doing?" I asked startling her.

"None of your concern." she spits in my direction.

Finding a pen she proceeds to fill out a check for $1,000 made out to her. Then rips out the check and the carbon copy. Knowing she was up to no good i reach over and snatch the check book and the check. Just as i was turning to put it up in my room for the time being i feel my self falling, right in to the granite kitchen counters. Before i could right myself i hit my head on the cornner of the counter.

The crack was the worst part. The pain was nowhere to be felt. I reached up and touched my forehead with my hand and saw red when blood painted my fingers.

Jumping up from the floor, I lunged for Bella and tackled her to the ground, raising my fist back to my face, I got ready to knock her teeth down her throat when Hot strong hands grabbed my wrist and pulled me off of her roughly.

I caught the site of Jacob breifly as he sent me flying across the kitchen to hit the floor and slam the back of my head on the wall that broke my path.

"What the fuck is wrong with you, Lexi!" With a groan of suddenly accuring pain, i blinked back the blurry vision.

Bella was sitting on the floor behind jacob. Big crocodile tears rolling down her face. I blinked again as my vision once again blurred when i tried to stand. I used the wall as support to stand.

My breathing was heavy, and my head felt like it was going to explode.

"Jake, you dont know what happened." I tried to reason with him, but he shook his head.

"NO...You dont understand." He yelled as he reached out and grabbed me by my arms. Shaking me.

"Jake..." My vision began to tunnel and swim... I felt cold all of a sudden.

"I TRUSTED YOU...HOW COULD YOU DO THAT TO CHARLIE'S DAUGHTER IN HIS OWN HOUSE..." Shaking me so hard my teeth rattled.

I was loosing the battle to stay concious, but at least i had the damn check book in my bra safe for now. My ears were ringing and i couldn't make out the sounds around me. My visoin swam one last time before i let go and decided the dark was my best friend right now.

* * *

Dont forget to Review/Fav/Follow Yall! :)

* * *

 **(Authors Note: Please dont hate me! I promise this is all for a reason! And when it comes out, you will understand why it was nessesary! Lots of love to yall! Please remember to review! Lots of love yall!) -CountryBaby**


	13. Chapter 13

**(Authors Note: Thank you all for your reviews on last chapter! Sorry I havnt been able to reply to them. So I will tell ya now! Your awesome! Im currently looking for a Beta. If your interested, Shoot me a PM. I dont ever have time to edit. So I know there are alot of errors. maybe when the story is finished, I will have time to go back in and correct them. but for now... im sorry... just bare with me! Alright... To the next chapter yall!)**

* * *

{Sue'sPOV}

A loud banging noise jolted me from my sleep. I sat up in the bed, rubbing my eyes trying to get my baring from waking up so suddenly. It had sounded as if something had fell into a wall. I slowly got out of bed and began padding to the bathroom in the room. I didnt make it all the way through the door when the sound of shouting and crying sounded in my ears.

The yelling got louder and more dangerous sounding and I bolted from my room and ran down the hall. I took in several things at once quickly. Bella was holding her hand to her chest, but no injury besides a broken nail. Jacob had Lexi in a vice grip by the arm screaming at her and her eyes rolled back in her head and she was unconcious.

I ran up to Jacob and frantically hitting his arms.

"Jacob what the fuck are you doing! Stop!" He continued to shake her roughly. Her head flopped back and forth with sick pops.

"LOOK AT ME! LEXI! YOU FUCKING COWARD!" He shook her again and I heard a pop in lexi's neck.

"FUCKING STOP YOUR GOING TO BREAK HER NECK! JACOB!" I felt Jacob begin to shake under my prying hands and knew he was dangerously close to phasing. And he still had a death hold on Lexi.

I had to get him to stop... I looked around for anything... A lamp caught my eye. Without thinking, I picked it up and smashed the porcelain object over his head with a loud crash.

One of Jakes arms came up to cradle the spot of his head where the lamp hit it and Lexi's knees crashed down to the floor with a crack. Jacob still had a hold of her other arm, but I now had his attention.

"Put her the fuck down before you fucking kill her!" I breathed heavy as Jacob slowly put her on the floor gently. I ran up to Lexi praying for a pulse, relieved when i found one.

"She Attacked Bella... I was just protecting her." Jacob defended.

"I dont give a shit! Bella is on the floor crying with not a damn scratch on her! Lexi is beaten the fuck up! And you damn near broke her neck! You are a Damn wolf, made and born to protect, and you just put your fucking hands on a human woman!" My breathing was coming out in short pants as my temper thrummed in my ears. "Get out! Both of you! GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY HOUSE!" I yelled, taking a broom and beating Jacob over the back, shoulder... where ever I could hit him at until the broom broke and drug Bella out by her hair. I slammed the door in their faces.

I reached for the phone on the table in the living room just as Charlie began to wheel himself slowly but as fast as he could into the living room. I dialed 911 and requested an ambulance.

"Susie whats going on?" He asked with a look of concern. I just didn't have time to explain what was going on right now. Running into the bathroom i grabbed all the medical suplies i had and ran them to the kitchen. Charlie right on my heals.

"Susi..." i cut him off. "Charlie i know you want to know what is going on, I just dont have time. I need you to do as i say no questions."

He nodded his head and followed me to the kitchen. A soon as he saw the state lexi was in he threw himself out of the chair using his good arm to drag himself over to here. I instructed him to lift her head onto his good leg. After getting her neck in a make shift splint, i started to assess her body for physical blows. While i was checking her collar bone i found Charlies check book with a check and carbon copy ripped out. It was made out to a Bella Swan for $1,000. Handing it to Charlie to look at while i finished.

She had a tear of the skin on her forhead by her hair line, a cut to the back of the head, and a fracture on her skull. Possible concusion.

Looking out the window as i heard the sirens coming into the drive way. Jumping to my feet i rush to the door to let them in. With no haste they make it to the kitchen and start to strap her to a board. When she was secure on the gurney they helped charlie back into his wheel chair.

"Im riding to the hospital with her." Charlie argured as the driver tried to dissuade him on the account of his chair being to bulky for the ambulance.

"I dont care what you say. As chief of police i demand you get me in that ambulance with my daughter or i will have all you asses in a vice." he gritted out. The driver said he could ride up front and get out at the hospital with her. Agreeing he wheeled out to the ambulance and waited for them their.

I rushed to the room through on my robe and grabbed my boots on the way out the door. Jumping in the car i followed the ambulance to the hospital.

I picked up my phone from the passenger seat and called Emily. After clueing her in on the major detail of lexi going to the hospital. She said she would call paul and Daisy and head up there with Sam.

* * *

{DaisyPOV}

I swatted Paul again with the spatula on the top of his head gently again as he nibbled on my ear and neck. I giggled. I was supper tickleish and he was making it his personal mission to find every tickleish spot on my body.

"You better stop that, or your eggs will burn to a crisp." I said going back to flipping the fried eggs in the pan.

Paul mopped a bit before licking me once again on my cheek for the third time that morning and walked off to the bathroom.

My phone ran on the counter beside me and I answered it chipper.

"Hello, Dai speaking." I said in a sing song voice.

"Daisy, Lexi is being rushed to the hospital. Get dressed and head that way. I dont know all of the details." Emily all but screamed into the phone and I almost dropped it into the boiling grease when I dropped the spatula and turned the heat off.

"What the fuck do you mean?!" In screamed feeling panic rise in my throat and constrict my air ways.

"I dont know what happened yet. But you need to head that way... Now!" Emily said. I hung up the phone without reply and paniced.

Lexi was all i had left in the world beside Luke and paul. I dont know what I would do if I lost her to...

Paul came running into the kitchen at my cries of fear and hurt. I hadnt even noticed I had suken to the floor until he picked me up and cradled me to his chest.

"Come on, the best way to ge there quickly is by wolf." he said as he carried me outside, sitting me down on the damp moring grass. Taking his shorts and througing them my way i shoved them into my purse and waited for him so phase.

After i had my self secure on his back he took off though the woods. He stayed close to the road. I say sams truck as we passed and then a few moments later, Emily came into my sights on sams back. Both mine and her wolf running full speed ahead to the hospital.

* * *

{SuePOV}

We all waited for the Dr. Cullen to come back out and give us the news. I knew some medicine and some of their terms, but I had not clue what the fracture to her skull would cause for her. Weather it be nothing, or something completly different and internal. I hoped not.

Dr. Cullen came out of the room and smiled toward us.

"It looks like she was very lucky. The fracture to her skull is only a hair line crack. None of the radiologist could see it... But with my sight... I was able to. It will heal over time. Nothing to worry about." I felt a relieved sigh leave me and the atmosphere of the room seemed to lighten.

"Her forehead required a few stitches. She does seem to have a concussion and whiplash. Also there is the matter of the bruises on her arm. Almost from elbow to shoulder." I cringed. "Can anyone tell me what happened to this girl?" He asked. And I nodded, stepping up.

"I dont know all of it... But I can tell you from when I walked in. I woke up to a loud banging noise. I just thought something had fallen over. But then I heard yelling. So I went to investigate. Jake had her and was shaking her. He was dangerously close to shifting. I had to break something over his head to get him to come to grips with himself." The doctor nodded and then smiled.

"Well like i said. She is a very lucky girl. As a wolf, he could have seriously hurt her... or worse... killed her. She will be able to be released by tomorrow morning." The doctor said. We all nodded.

"She will have migraines until the crack on her skull heals. She may have frequent dizziness from the whiplash, And her arms will be stiff from the bruising until it goes. But other then that. She should be alright. Who will be picking her up tomorrow?" I stepped up and said I would.

After an argument, Dr. Cullen agreed to allow charlie to stay the night with Lexi in the hospital. She still hadnt woken up, But the doctor had said that she will when she is ready and it was nothing to worry about.

* * *

{JakePOV}

I had put my hands on her... I had hurt her... I had almost killed her...

"Jake." I heard bella say as we finally pulled up to my house.

"Not now Bella." I said, getting out of her car and walking up into my house. Shutting the door behind me. I dont know why i did. I knew bella was just going to come right in anyways. And she did.

"Jake, Just fucking snap out of it already. Im sure she is just trying to soak up attention." sneering at Bella for her words, i grabbed my cigarettes and walked out to the back portch. my head resting on the blanket Lexi had layed over the back of the swing for cold days and nights.

I lit my cigarette with shaking hands. They were shaking badly. It was a constant fight to keep my wolf in check. He was raging in his cage and roaring to be let loose. To kill. He wanted to feel blood on his claws for the first time... But who's? It didnt make any since.

"Jacob. did you fucking hear me! I said..." Something in me snapped and my heated gaze landed on her. Shutting her up. I could taste revenge on my tounge. and thats when I knew. The blood my wolf wanted was hers... For tricking me.

"Get out." I said slowly. fighting harder to control the beast.

"What?" a shocked look on her face.

"I said get the fuck out!" My voice boomed into the morning air. Bella jumped, but didnt let me repeat it before she ran from the yard.

"Your fucking crazy!" She screamed, and I heard her car start up and peel out.

I was crazy. My wolf was prowling inside of me. Desperate to hunt her down.

I yelled and kicked over a potted plant on the portch. Then another... The next thing I know, punching down tree's.

I sat down at the base of one of the trees... Blood dripped into the mud from my broken hands.

I, Jacob Black, Pack Alpha of the wolves, grandson of a cheif... had just almost killed my imprint.

* * *

{Charlie POV}

I had been faithfully by her side. Not leaving for anything other then to use the bathroom or to get something to eat and bring it back to the room. Not once had she woken up while I was away for those few minutes.

It was close to midnight before she started to stir and woke me up from my sleep. I heard her groaning groggily and Imediatily grabbed her hand, calling her name softly.

"Lexi. Lexi honey. Wake up." I watched her eyes flutter a bit, then she finally opened them. Turning her head slowly to look at me. I saw her wince slightly as she forced her stiff neck to move.

"Hey sweetheart. How are you feeling?" I asked, she nodded her head then winced from the movement.

"Fine. A little sore..." She answered raspy.

"Can I get you anything?" feeling her squeeze my hand softly.

"Water please." I rolled over to the door and asked a passing by nurse for a some water and watched as she placed a small pitcher on the table and handed a cup with a straw to lexi.

She drank greedily and I had to refill the cup before she finally placed it on the table beside her bed, and turned back to me. Her eyes were sad and distand, but there was also something else there. I didnt pry. her business was her business, and I knew she would tell me when she was ready.

"Im so sorry... Charlie." I quirked an eyebrow at her in question.

"You have nothing to be sorry for. It wasnt your fault..." She shook her head, stopping me from my sentence.

"No, Im sorry... cause when I see Bella, Im gonna whoop her ass." I chuckled. She always had a way of making light of a serious situation. Making it comfortable even when it shouldnt be.

I guess thats why I was so attatched to her. She acted like more of a daughter to me then my own daughter did. And I know thats not right for me to think or feel that way... but I do.

"Well, like I said, you dont have anything to be sorry for." I smiled down at her and she smiled back.

"Thank you..." I saw tears well up in her eyes and jumped slightly in alarm. I was never any good at tears. I mean I comfort... but I dont handle them well.

"What for Lex?" I asked.

"For being here for me... for taking care of me... For being a father to me when I needed one the most..." She started crying on the last part. I grabbed her hand and held it tightly. There was more to this then she was letting on. And though I didnt want to pry... I wanted to be there for her... Be someone she could talk to when she needed.

"Whats the matter Lex?" I asked softly, handing her a tissue from the table.

"I just... Besides Daisy, My daddy was the closest person to me. Me, Daisy and Daddy were a force to be reckoned with. We didnt really know Mama. She had died when we were young. And even though I wish I had her here to... My daddy has always been my weakness. Dai and I had to grow up so fast and take on so many responsablities, so young." I stuttered, trying to explain myself.

"I never want to take your fathers place Lexi..." she nodded and smiled.

"I know... And its ok. You never can... but... your like a daddy to me already. And I am sure that my daddy wont mind and actually smiles down at your for taking care of us like your own." she explained and I felt my heart lighten and fill with fatherly love.

"And your like a daughter to me. I love both you and Daisy already and I have hardly had time to meet her." I laughed. "I feel like such a failure with Bella. She was never like this until the Cullens came into her life. Then things... Changed. She was cold and callus. I dont know where I went wrong..." She shook her head and look down at me sternly.

"You didnt do anything wrong, you hear! All parents can do is raise us the best they can... Then we have to grow up and think for ourselves. Make our own choices. We can either live life right and full of love and friendship... or we can go own and reck ourselves and find sadness before its all said and done. Dont you worry Chief... She will get hers. And I hope Karma is wearin' steel toe boots when she kicks her ass." I laughed again. nodding my head.

"Yeah... your right." I said, smiling down at her.

We talked for the rest of the night. Getting to know one another better. I found out what happened with Jacob and Bella. The whole story. She explained to me that she loved Jake, but she no longer thought they could make anything work with Bella on his mind like she is. I felt sad for her. I wanted her to get everything she ever wanted... She was so strong and good hearted... I couldnt understand why jacob would give us such a sweet and caring girl for one who was so nasty to not only him but everyone around her.

* * *

{LexiPOV}

Its been 2 weeks since I had come home from the hospital and I was getting better. The buises on my arm were starting to yellow and were not as tender as they had been.

The gash to my forehead almost looked like a scratch. I still had killer migrains that sometimes put me on my ass, but an icepack and a good dose of Ibuprofen usually knocked it out.

Jacob was persistant at trying to talk to me. I finally had to take a leave of abcence to get him to stop chasing me down the road every time i left. I didnt like just leaving things. But I had no place in his life... He already made his decicion. I dont understand why he doesnt leave me alone now.

I dont blame him for what happened... He was blinded by Bella's tears and his wolf instincts. I dont blame him. Although I wish I could get the pack to leave him alone. They were pissed when they found out and paul and Sam had whooped his ass.

Emily and Leah come over all the time to sit with me and keep me company while im at home alone. I was depressed and felt... like I had not reason to be here anymore. Charlie and Sue were great, but I just felt... misplaced.

After the 5th time Charlie had to chase Jacob from lurking the property trying to get to me, I had made the decision to go home for a while. I needed time to recoop and get back to me. So later that night, while we were all laying around the living room, I was on my phone booking the earliest fight home tomorrow.

As I hit the submit button to secure the ticket, I looked up at Charlie and sue, snuggled on the couch. Charlie had finally healed. He still has some aches and pains but they are better. I sighed, putting my phone in my lap, twirling a pillow tassle while i thought of the words to say.

"Dad, Mom..." Daisy and I had started calling them that. They were like our second set of parents. And we loved them as our parents.

They looked at me, pushing pause on the movie playing and switching on a lamp to look at me.

"I think... I think I need to go home for a little while. I'm hoping, being away from Jacob and around Luke... I will be able to come out of this fog I have been in here lately. I need to busy myself with familier things... It wont be for long, just for a little while so I can get back to myself..." I hadnt realized I was rambling until Sue touched my hand with a reassuring smile.

"What time does the flight leave?" I smiled relieved at them both as they excepted my plan.

"Tomorrow at 6AM." I said, and Charlie nodded. then waved his finger at me.

"Well then you better get your butt in bed so you can be rested up." He said, pointing to the hall. I laughed, got up from the couch, kissed both of them on the cheek before heading to bed. Tomorrow was gonna come early.

I had already told Daisy. I texted her the time the flight left because she wanted to be there to see me off. And fell asleep crying again like every night.

* * *

The Airport wasnt that crowded and I was shocked. I had handed the keys to my truck over to Daisy to use while she was here and we hugged bye.

"Ill call Luke and tell him to pick you up at the airport." She said, kissing my cheek. "I love you, be careful. And dont your worry. Ill take care of things here at the shop." She said and I nodded thanking her, and promising her the same for the shop at home.

I turned to charlie and Sue, hugging them both, feeling a little sad about leaving them like this. but I had to.

* * *

 **(Theme song for this part only folks. 'Back to me' by: 3 Door Down)**

Taking a deep breath, I picked up my bags and head into the terminal.

"Lexi!" Turning when i heard my name, I caught a glimps of Jacob running my way before paul and Charlie stopped him. Shaking my head, I turned back around and kept walking.

Every time he screamed my name another sob racked my body and another tear slid down my face... Why wouldnt he just leave me alone to get over him...

It was the longest flight I had ever been on. I slept most of the time. I dont remember it being this long the first time. I had ordered several bottles of booze, but none of it helped the hurt I was feeling.

If I wasnt drinking, I was crying. If I wasnt crying, I was gazing out the window at the clouds. I'm sure the people around me thought I was some sort of basket case. Noone sat next to me. Didnt bother me anyways. I liked the space and privacy.

I could finally see the small hometown airport come into veiw as the pilot got on the speaker and ordered everyone to put seatbelts on and ready themselves to land.

I finally made it through the terminal and and grabbed my bags from the baggage claim, I made my way out to look for Luke.

He was leaning up against a chair. He looked up and saw me, and opened his arms for me. with a broken sob, I ran into them and cried again. I still dont understand how a person can cry this much, but I do. And I dont like it... But I cant stop.

"Oh, Darlin' Dont you worry now. I gotcha. Now lets get on to the house and Ill cook you up something for supper." He said, drying my tears and picking up both of my bags with one hand and had the other wrapped tightly around me.

* * *

I didnt know how much I missed the warm humid air of Texas. The smell of hay in the fields as the old beat up chevy bumped down the old dirt roads leading to our ranch.

When the house came into view, the portch light like a becon of comfort. I sighed, smiling big to myself. I was home... I was finally home. Jumping out of the truck, I ran up to the house and laughed, spinning around.

* * *

{DaisyPOV}

"Where did she go, Paul. You know the laws. Dont make me fish it out of your head!" Jacob yelled, shoving paul back as they argued on the front portch of pauls house.

"Go ahead and try. I dont fucking know. I knew you were going to try this bullshit, so I told Daisy not to tell me. So fuck you!" He yelled, shoving jacob again. Things were escelading fast and I needed to put a stop to it fast.

"You two knock it the fuck out! Damnit!" I turned to paul first. "Go in the house and wait for me there. Ill be in in a minute." I said, shoving him toward the door. with a warning glare to Jake, he reluctantly went.

Turning to Jake, I took a deep breath, shaking my head.

"Jake, I know you imprinted on her, but its going to take alot more then an imprint bond to dig you out of this hole you put yourself in." He cut me off.

"I just need to talk to her... Explain... Apologize..." I shook my head.

"Your not understanding Jacob. She is not going to listen to you right now. She needs time. She doesnt blame you for throwing her or hell even shaking her. That has nothing to do with whats going on. You chose Bella. She is stepping back and letting you go. She left so she could get over you." I said gently. I knew it was hurting him. He didnt know, but I will protect my sister first before him.

"Get... over me." I nodded my head. dragging on my cigarette.

"So... Then Im... to late?" I sighed... I hated seeing him so upset and broken.

"I dont know." I said honestly. I didnt know what was going through Lexi's head and it wasnt any of my business. She was heartbroken and needed her time.

"Jake, just go home and get some sleep. Ill see you at work in the morning. Ok?" I said, my hand on his shoulder. He nodded numbly, but turned to leave none the less.

 _'Lexi... I really hope you know what your doing...'_

* * *

Dont forget to Review/Fave/Follow! Lots of love yall!

* * *

 **(Authors Note: I hope yall like the chapter. Leave a review and let me know what your think. All the new readers to this story, leave me a review and tell me what your think of the story so far! Also, Im looking for a Beta. Anyone interested. Shoot me a PM. Thanks yall for reading! Lots of love yall!)-CountryBaby93**


	14. Chapter 14

**(Authors Note: Thank you all for the amazing reviews last chapter. I also have an account with wattpad under the same username as right here. So tell your friends about me! tell your friends about this story and tell them to go and read if they read fanfic! Alright yall. on with the new chapter! Yall are so awesome! )**

* * *

{DaisyPOV}

It has been a long couple of days. It sucks my sister had to fly home just to get some peace and to regroup after eveything. I really thought it was going great between the 2 of them. They seem to rotate around each other so effortlessly. Sighing as i finish my coffee and grabbing my bag, i head out to the shop. Pulling into my sisters parking spot i turn off the engine and head to open the shop for the day. Sitting my stuff down i boot up the computer to see who we have scheduled for today.

Damn, its gonna be a bad day. Its been a while, hope i can keep up. I hear the sounds of the boys showing up for work. Getting the bay doors open and the lights on in the shop i walk to the front and whistle low. Having there attention I let them know that befor we get to work i wanted to have a meeting.

Setting up the break room i sit down with a fresh cup of coffee and a few donught holes. It didn't take long before everyone showed up. Jacob walks in last with Bella on his arm. They make themselves comfortable.

"Firstly,..." I start looking directly at jacob "This is a company meeting and it is for employees only." I wasn't rude just straight to the point. Bella huffs and crosses her arms.

"You can wait in the lobby until we are done." I said with a board proffesional tone. She looked at jake for help, but i wasn't backing down.

She jumps out of her chair, slamming the door in her wake. Leaning back in my chair i start.

"I have been ooking at the books and we are doing ok financialy, but not great. I think we need to run a special to bring in more customers. With more customers we can also get raises. As it stands we are at a stalemate for raises. There will be a bonus at the end of the month for hard work and loyal employees. I will be reviewing any unexscused call in's and no call no shows." pausing taking a drink of my coffee.

"My sister, I do love her deeply, but she is to soft on her employees. While im not a total battle axe, I do exspect you to be at work on time everyday unless it is an emergency or you are sick. If you take vacation days, we need to talk about it before the days come about. Dont just call into the office and tell me you wont be here, that you are taking vacation. I will put it down as a no call no show. "

Nobody looked upset yet but i have a feeling im going to piss someone off with this next one.

"Lastly, I do not mind your family coming up to the shop to see you. If you have work thats needs to be done, I expect it to get done. I do not however want people to come up here and just hang around all day. Kids are a different story, If you can not find a babysitter, then u and i will figure out the best course of action at that point."

Looking at everyone present i saw a few upset faces, so i asked if anyone had anything to put in or if they had any questions.

No one had any questions, but jacob. "Who are you to tell us we can not have people up here with us while we work!" He demanded.

Sighing, i didn't want to do this, but he needed to be brought down a peg. "I am the owner of this business and i call the shots. I didn't say you couldn't have someone up to visit you, just that they couldn't be up here all day. I dont want any of ya'll distracted while working. We have dead lines to meet and they wont be met if yall are stuck up someone's ass all day." He looked pissed but other wise kept his mouth shut.

"Ok everybody, its time to get to work. I want to get the dodge out today. It has already been here 2 weeks. What is the hold on it?" i asked.

"Well we are waiting on the master cylinder to get here and then it will be done." jared readily explained.

"Ok, i will get the parts here today. Lets get to work." Everyboay filed out and started the work for the day.

Getting back to the office i started calling around looking for the part we had order a week ago. It seems that when they get one in they send it to another shop. Appearantly if i wanted this part i was goin to have to go get it. I decided to send Paul.

Looking over the books and getting all the invoices ready, I started making calls to customers letting them know that there vehicle was ready to pick up as they started getting them done.

* * *

{Jakes POV}

Daisy was a slave driver. And I thought Lexi was bad when she first took over...

Lexi... My mind always did find a way to wonder back to her. It had been quite a while since she left... About a three weeks now, I think. And despite trying to make it work with Bella, I still missed her.

I call her everyday. Hoping that she will pick up and I will be able to apologize and get this horrible monkey off my back. I was a complete asshole to her. No... I was worse.

I hadnt known she was my imprint when I did what I did. I just thought she was just another girl. And because I had ignored my wolves impulses for so long, I felt compelled to help Bella that day. After all; She had been the one I had always wanted, right?

I knew that a wolf could live without his imprint, if the imprint didnt want the wolf. It was painful... Terribly painful... But it was possible. And I knew without a doubt that she didnt want me anymore. Or atleast that what I felt. She had completly abandonded me. And my wolf raged at the thought... But it had been my fault she left to begin with.

Bella and I had decided to make a go for it. One last time for the record to try and make it work. But with the guilt so thick in my heart, I could never bring myself to fully commit to the act. I needed closure just as much as I was sure she did.

Daisy refused to tell me where she was or how to get ahold of her. Even after damn near killing myself in the bottle the first week she left before bella came back into my life. Her and paul constantly fighting. He wanted lexi to help me... But daisy refused to ask her to. I kind of understood. But in my eyes... Daisy is just being a bitch... Ten times worse then her sister ever was.

I trudged into the house, kicking my boots off at the door, making my way to the bathroom. As the shower water ran, I pulled my phone out and stared down at Lexi's smiling face showing back at me from the contact photo. I needed to call her... One last time and I would wash my hands of it. This was my last stitch effort to try and make things right. If she didnt answer this time... I would leave her alone. And never bother her again.

* * *

{LexiPOV}

I stirred the stew again and set the spoon down. The sound of my phone ringing in my back pocket peeked my interest and I pulled it out, glancing at the screen.

Swallowing hard, I slid the gree button over. Answering the phone... For the first time for him in almost a month.

"Lexi... Lexi are you there." I breathed shallowly, nodding my head, answering him.

"Yeah... Im here." short and simple. I didnt really know how to talk to him. But I knew I couldnt ignore him forever.

"I have been callin you everyday... Why havnt you answered?" He asked with his deep baritone voice.

"I needed time, Jake. I needed to collect myself." I answered shortly again.

"Oh... Ok. well... how are you, I mean since you have been gone?" He asked with a sigh.

"I've been good. I didnt realize how much I missed my farm..." I said slowly, walking outside and sitting on the portch swing with my coffee.

"Oh, so you went home... Daisy wouldnt tell me." He said with a slight chuckle.

"I know. I wasnt ready to tell anyone..." the line was silent for a minute before I started back up. "So, how have you been?" I asked. I didnt know what else to say.

"Well, I wish I could say your sister is an easier boss then you..." I laughed.

"Nope. She's far worse then me. I'm lenient so long as the work gets done. But she's a straight up ball and chain." He laughed.

"Thats no joke. She has been making us work damn near non stop. It starting to piss me off... The guys to. Its hard for us to patrol because were always so tired." He said and I nodded. I knew she was tough.

"Ill talk to her. See what I can do... Tell the guys im sorry. Ill be back sometime soon." I didnt want to give out specific dates. i didnt want him waiting for me at the terminals. I wasnt quite ready to see him face to face just yet.

"Yeah, Bella's getting pissed. I never have time for her." I felt a twist of pain. It hurt to hear that... But its the whole reason I left to begin with. So he could have her and he didnt have to choose anymore.

"Well Im sorry for that. Ill talk to her... Its good to hear about you and Bella. Im happy for you, Jacob. Really." I said. Swinging my legs out, and feeling the warm humid air play in my hair.

"Yeah... Lexi... I need to tell you something." I stiffened. trying to remember how to breath. This is what he called for... I just knew it. I just had to remember that he was not mine... He never really was.

"Im sorry about what happened. I never should have put my hands on you. No matter what you had done. I know that my apology will never fix it, and I would understand if you never really forgive me for it... But I just felt I needed to say it... Just so you know." He said.

"I never blamed you Jacob. I was never mad at your for it or beared any ill feelings toward you for it..." I heard him huff.

"The why did you leave? Why did your ignore me if..." I cut him off.

"I left because I needed to pick myself up off the ground. I understand what you felt for Bella and decided to let you go so you could be happy. I was heart broken. I didnt pick up the phone because I was still trying to heal." I said firmly.

"Oh, well... After it happened... I realized something... Your my imprint Lexi." I sucked up a sharp breath. Damn it all to hell and back. Why did things always have to be complicated!

"You know... If you come back... I would choose you... As my imprint... I would choose you." My bottom lip began to tremble as the tears pooled in my eyes. I blinked them back.

"No, I cant... I ... I dont want to be hurt again." I said, my voice wavering more then I had wanted it to.

"I would never hurt you... Never again." He said with passion so strong, I felt it through the phone in my trembling hands.

"I cant Jacob... Im sorry." I replied.

"Ok... I just wanted you to know that... I will always love you Lexi... even if Im with Bella." He admitted and I nodded.

"I know... me to..." I said. "I, Uh... I got stew on the stove. I got to get back inside." I tried to say.

"Ok. Goodbye Lexi." It sounded final... And in my heart it felt it to. With tears rolling down my face I answered.

"Goodbye... Jacob." Then the line went dead.

Getting up from the porch i headed inside to stir the stew. I figured it was a safe enough meal, considering i havent been feeling well lately. Thank god doctor Garcia had an open appointment for tommorow morning.

* * *

{Jakes POV}

After hanging up with lexi, i felt a little better. I knew i wouldn't forget her and i wouldn't ever stop loving her. My wolf stired inside me. He didn't like that I or Lexi were giving up, but he understood Lexi on her points. I have made up my mind, no matter how much i loved lexi, the man inside of me loved bella more.

I was going to give mine and Bella's relatioinship a real fighting chance. That thought alone had my wolf rattling the cage i had put him in. Damn it, if he wasnt getting stronger in his plight to take control.

Going to the bedroom i saw Bella was already asleep. Climbing in the bed carefully i laid down and fell in to a fitfull sleep.

It was weird. There standing infront of me was my wolf in my human form. He just stared at me for a good while then he smirked. "Jake, you have given me no choice in the matter. I cannot force you to go back to Alexis, but i can make your time with Isabella a living hell. I will not hurt her, because I am a protector. Let the games begin." With that he disappeared into the forest.

Jumping awake i looked over and saw bella was asleep. Rolling over and cuddling up to her i finally fell into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

{Bella POV}

I woke to the sun shining in my eyes. Looking over i see Jake sleeping still. This is one of the few days i feel like my old self. I'm not exactly sure what has been going on with me, but i need to figure it out soon. I had already lost my dad, Edward died, and the whole pack thinks im a no good snob. Its like a switch, for a little while im myself and then it all goes blurry. I can see what im doing and i try so hard to scream out for help but i have no control over my body.

Shaking my head i decide to make breakfast. I havent done that in a while. Throwing on a pair of sweats, a tank, and my hair into a messy bun. I get started on the bacon. Dancin around the kitchen to the radio i finish the last pancake just as jake come into the kitchen. He stopped in the door way and just staired.

"I never thought i would see you like this again." He said with a smile. Walking up he gave me a sweet kiss and sat at the table making his plate.

"I just woke up feeling more like myself this morning. I really love you jake. Dont ever forget that!" I said. I had to let him know before i was caught again by what ever is after me. I could feel it creaping up my spine. Stiffening i walk to the bedroom in a panic. No... NO NO NO... I didn't want this. I wanted to be myself. I wanted to have my family and friends back. I I I... Damn, What the hell am i wearing.

Getting my clothes together for the day i walk to the bathroom quickly getting ready for the wonderful day ahead of me. Jake was taking me shopping, and i needed to stake my claim infront of his pack. Walking into the kitchen just as jake has finished up his breakfast dishes. He turns with a smile that soon falls when he see how im dressed. Yea, that right jakey poo, im back. Giving him a bright smile

"Are you ready to go. I want to get to the mall before all the good clothes are gone. I need a new pair of white suade jimmy choos." He nods his head with a tight smile.

Grabbing all my latest prada and the keys to my car we head to the mall.

* * *

{Daisy POV}

My phone rang in my ears, pulling me from my deep sleep. I rolled over and looked at the clock on the table. Damn. Was it already 10A.M.? Snatching my phone off the charger, i darted to the bathroom to relieve my blatter. I answered the call from Lexi.

"Good morning Lex..." at the sound of her shaking voice and hushed crying, my chipper smile swept from my face. I began to clean myself up.

"Dai... Im... Im... Im..." I walked from the bathroom and out to the kitchen to fix me a cup of coffee. Taking a sip as I walked out the door.

"Calm down and tell me what happened?" I said comfortingly, then jerked the phone away from my ear as she wailed loudly. once the ringing in my ears subsided, I replaced the phone.

"Lexi. Tell me what is going on. I cant understand you if you dont talk to..."

"Im Pregnant!" Her cries got louder as I Jumped up from the swing holding the phone firmly.

"WHAT?!" I yelled into the late morning air.

"I found out this morning... I... Dai I dont know what im going to do. I dont have the foggiest Idea how to be a mother and..." I stopped her.

"Lexi, Is it... you know..." I heard her scoff on the other end.

"No fucking Shit dai! He's the only man I have been with besides Luke and we both know luke dont swing out direction." She said aggitatedly.

"Ok, Damn. I was just making sure shit. I didnt know if you and hunter had been seeing each other..." I trailed off then Sighed. Its going to be ok. You will make a great Mama." I said sitting back down and lighting a cigarette with my coffee.

"But... What if it comes out full of fur?" She cried. Damn the hormones were already kicking strong. I kind of felt bad for Luke having to deal with this alone.

"The baby is not going to come out with fur and a tail. Paul says the wolves dont transform until they are much older." I sipped my coffee. "How are you going to tell him?" I asked.

She got silent on the other end and it made me erie.

"Lexi... You are going to tell him right?" I asked. "Its the right thing to do. He deserves to know." I said.

"I know. And I will... Ill call him with I get off the phone with you." She said. and I nodded.

"Good. Then get on off of here and give him a call. Daddy always said. Not saying anything is as bad as lying." I reminded her.

"I know. Ill call you later. I love ya sis." She said, and I could hear the nerves in her voice.

"I love you to. Bye." Hanging up the phone, I sighed. If shit wasnt already so bad, things had to get even more complicated. Not that my niece or nephew is a problem... But I have a feeling this is not going to go over softly.

Picking up my cup, i made my way back into the house to wake up paul. I wasnt going to tell him just yet... Jacob had the right to know before anyone else did.

* * *

{Lexi POV}

The line rang and rang. But noone picked up at the house. I didnt really want to have to call his cell. It was to personal to me... I know. Its a rediculous notion, but its what I felt at the moment.

With a defeated sigh, I dialed his cell number. It didnt take very long for it to pick up.

"Jacob, hey... umm..." I heard a girlish chuckle on the other end and rolled my eyes in irritation.

"Wrong person butter cup. Jacob is a little tied up at the moment. Can I take a message?" She said snidely. And I could feel the anger creeping up on me. But I held it back for the time being. I told myself to be civil. She was going to be apart of my childs life as much as I deplored the idea.

"No, its something I have to talk directly to Jacob about. But thanks for asking. Just tell Jake to call me when he can, please?" I said. Damn, being nice to her tasted like viagar on my tounge.

"Yea, sure. Ok then if thats all im going to go. BuBye now." she said before hanging up on me. Staring at the phone for a minute. She just dismissed me. Taking a deep breath I put my phone in the passenger seat and head home. I will try again later. He needs to know.

After getting home i call Daisy back. I get her to promise to get jake to call me tommorow at work. For now its a waiting game. Walking into the kitchen i see Luke making dinner. He is so good to me. Smiling as his lillie white ass swings intune with the music. He turns with a grin on his face. "I know, I know, this is my breakfast routine, but i know you needed your daily dose of luke." giggleing softly i sit at the table as he serves me my dinner and gets his own.

"Luke, I'm pregnant" He pauses and stares at me for a moment.

"Im here for you Lex. We will get through this together." he says as he pats my hand and continues to eat.

Now i just have to wait untill jake calls tommorow. Finishing my dinner i head up to bed. Felling ver tired and emotionaly drained.

* * *

 **(Authors Note: Alright yall. Hoped you liked the update. things are taking a new spin and the story is going to start working its way to a close here soon. Once again... PLEASE REVIEW! And Im in need of a beta reader. Anyone interested!? Let me know. I needs one bad! Thanks yall! lots of love yall! Until next time!) -CountryBaby93**


	15. Chapter 15

**(Authors Note: I knew yall were awesome for a reason! Gosh Dog I luv yall Guys! I wanna thank all of my loyal reviewers for being reviewing to every chapter and making us feel like this is a story worth reading! Im very self concious about my writing and It makes me feel great to know that people love to read my stories! Thank you! On a different note, Im still looking for a beta and need one super bad! so please if you are interested in betaing this story right here, please let me know. It needs some serious revising and editing! Thank you so much yall! On with the next Chapter! Enjoy Yall!)**

* * *

{BellaPOV}

I woke up from the couch, my head was pounding. I remember everything from yesturday. The piles and piles of clothes. Watching from the sidelines of my mind as jacob spent his entire saving on my new expensive wardrobe. The evidence all over the living room floor in bags. price tags hanging out, showing numbers of high dollar back at me.

With a whimper, I hurridly wrote a note to Jacob to tell him I would be back and loaded up all of the clothes and shoes from yesturday and grabbed my phone and keys from the counter.

Hurrying out to my car, I threw the bags in the back and peeled out of the driveway. There was no sure time for relapse that I knew of. It just creeped up on me like chilly wind. And there was no fighting it. No matter how hard I had tried, It had always won. One minute, Im myself, then the next. Im a complete monster.

Pulling up to the mall, I grabbed all the bags and ran into each store. I wanted to return every item I had bought before she made her grand appearence again and I was once again shoved to the far corners of my mind.

Getting into my car, I looked down at the huge wad of cash and paniced. If I flipped on the way back to the house, I would no doubt turn around and repurchase all of those items. It was better to get rid of the money right now.

Pulling into the banks parking lot, I deposited all of the cash into Jakes account and threw the receipt in the floor board of my car, forgeting it was there.

Once I got back to the house, I saw Jacob waiting for me in the living room.

"Hey Bells. Where have you been?" He asked, turning his attention from the TV long enough to look at me.

"Oh, Uh... Just out... I decided to return all of those items from yesturday..." He looked at me confused. I just shrugged.

"I figured it was all to much anyways and I have plenty. I put the money back in your account." I said, sitting beside him and laying my head on his shoulder.

"Oh, well its alright bells. I have more money. You could have kept them." He said and i shook my head.

I knew he was lying. I had completly depleted his account yesturday and overdrafted it a few hundred on top of it.

"Jake..." i called looking up at him from my spot beside him. I needed to tell him about Lexi while I was still me. The other part of me didnt want him to know... but I knew how wrong it was.

"Whats up?" He called, pulling me into his lap and looking me dead in the eyes.

"Lexi..." The tingling sensation made its way up my spine, creeping and crawling all the way up. I shoved my will power against it and grit my teeth. Trying to get the words out. "Lexi... L...LL..."

Shaking my head to try and clear it, I looked up breathlessly. My fight was slowly beginning to weaken.

"Bella?" He asked me pulling my face back down to his. I watched through my eyes as his eyes changed from worried to sad when the cold monster shoved me back into myself.

"Lexi called yesturday... I wanted to tell you that Im not comfortable with you associating with her. I dont think its good for our relationship." I said snidely, jumping off him and cursing when I remembered I had returned all of my new clothes. Huffing to the room, I decided to hand out with Alice and dressed in a pair of leather pants, halter top and did my make up and hair to perfection before pulling on a pair of my jimmy choo's.

"Ill be at the cullens if you need me." I said, walking out the door and slamming it shut hard when I heard his voice call my name.

* * *

{LexiPOV}

I threw my head over the toilet and heaved all the contents of my stomach. My hands and knees shook. My body getting weak and light headed from the force of it. I wanted to punch whoever siad pregnancy was a breeze. It was rough.

I eat, I throw up. I bathe, I throw up. I sleep, I throw up. I cook and guess fucking what. Not 20 minutes into the meat hitting the pan, and the smell hits me... Im hugging up to the porcelain thrown. silently praying that my head would quite hurting and the queezy feeling in my stomach would stop churning.

"Lexi..." Luke called my name as he stuck his head into the bathroom. Damn. I wasnt trying to wake him up. "Oh... Hold on there Darlin', let Me get ya hair up for ya." I felt soft tugging on my long locks and it being secured to the top of my head in a messy bun as I heaved up more of last nights supper.

Luke placed a cold damp ran to the back of my neck as I dry heaved. Nothing else coming from me at the moment.

Satching the hand towel from the rack above me I wiped my mouth and lounged against the wall.

I was tired, and my eyelids were heavy as I fought to control myself. I could still feel the urge to heave into the pot, but nothing else was going to come up and in my opinion. Dry heaving was ten times worse then actually throwing up.

The focet in the bathroom ran for a minute, then I saw a small glass of water being held in front of my face. I looked a teary gaze up at luke and thanked him as I rinsed my mouth and spit it in the toilet, and drank the rest slowly.

"You alright there Darlin'?" I nodded my head. I was hurting all over.

"They dont teach you how to deal with throwing your insides up in school." I told him laughing a little.

"You want me to make you something to eat?" He asked. I felt my stomach curl at the idea and shook my head.

"Thats just what I need. To hurl up a gut into my bowl of soup. No thank you." I said as he laughed, shaking his head.

"C'mon Darlin'. Lets get you back into bed." Luke said, picking me up and carrying me down the hall to my bed. The night air breezed in from the open window. Curling up to the mountain of down pillows on my bed, I drifted to sleep.

The dream was so vivid. I was standing in a field I had recognized from my time in washington. Jacob came walking from the woods dressed in a pair of his cut off shorts as usual.

"Alexis Why do you refuse me?" His voice was off. Almost as if it was a mix of his normal baritone voice and a deep grutal growl. It was husky and left chill bumps raised on my arms. I couldnt help but to shiver and sigh as it reached my ears.

"Jacob. You know why we cant be together. You have told me yourself that you and Bella are together..." A growl shook the clearing, stopping me in my thoughts.

"I never chose that bitch!" I jumped from the force of his voice and felt the tears fall down my cheeks without my consent. My voice was an obvious traitor as well.

"I dont understand what you want from me!" I cried. "One minute your telling me you love me and making love to me, then the next, your throwing me across the room and telling me you want her. This wishy washy bullshit... I cant handle it! and I dont need it in my condition." I tried to sound strong and firm, but my words just came out as if I was weak and begging for relief from all of the pain.

"Alexis... What condition?" Jacob asked, cocking his brow in confusion.

"I..." I sighed. I told myself to remember that this jacob is just a figment of my Imagination. Shaking my head I looked down at the ground. "It doesnt matter. Your not real anyways." I said, wiping the tears from my face with the back of my hand.

"I dont want to ever hurt you again. I will never hurt you again." He walked up to me, grabbed the back of my neck and pulling my hair off my shoulders. He ran his fingers gently down the side of my neck down to the bite scar jacob had left on me when we made love.

He stared down at the mark for a minute. My breathing coming out in slow rythems. Then he looked up into my eyes. Its when I noticed his eyes took on a more ofter brown. As if they were mixed with an amber color. He really had the eyes of a wolf as he stared down into my vibrant greens.

"Alexis." I waited... I waited for him to push me away and laugh in my face. I waited for my good dream to turn into a nightmare. For my dreams Jacob to tear my heart out just as the real one had. Only this time... I was sure I wouldnt come back from it so easily. If my dreams had decided to leave me to.

But he didnt. He leaned down ever so slowly and placed a tender kiss to my forhead and rubbed my stomach softly. The grin of a proud father smiled back down to me.

"Atleast he knew how to do one thing right." He retorted and laughed when my mouth unhinged from its position and hung open in shock. Then he became serious again, backing away from me slowly toward the treeline again.

"Ill make this right... I promise you." Then he glanced back down at my stomach again.

"Tobias Ephraim." I looked confused at him as he dissapeared...

The field began to shake and become blurry as I stood there. My room coming into my view as I blinked my eyes.

I wiped my cheeks and stared confused at the dampness on my hand. It was a wierd dream, but so much of it felt so real... if not all of it.

* * *

{Jacob POV}

I stood in front of the Mirror of the closet, straightening my shirt and pants. Bella hated it when I had unessesary wrinkles in my clothing when we went out together. But I hated looking like a primpy man in the clothes she picked out for me. dark wash starched jeans with a crisp line down the front and back from the iron fold they had done at the dry cleaners. A button down shirt which wasnt to bad, but once again it was just as stiff as my pants. I felt like I was walking in cardboard instead of clothes.

Sighing that I had done all I could do, I turned to walk away, but my feet refused to move from the spot they were at. Cursing, I pulled and pulled on my legs to get them to move. It was as if they were supper glued to the carpet. looking up into the mirror for a second, I did a double take when I was my wolf smirking back at me once again in my body. His eyes a more wild color then mine. I watched as it winked at me then shrunk back into myself.

I had never known a wolf to take over the body of its human counter part. The wolf and human side were supposed to be one. Shaking my head, Bella and I made out way out to the resturaunt she had made reservations at for the night. Sighing. I mentally worried. i just knew this was going to be expensive.

As we walked into the lobby, we were greeted by the hostess.

"We have a reservation for two." Bella said as she reached the stand.

"O... of course." The hostess said, quickly averting her eyes from me and biting her lip to keep from laughing.

"This way please." She strained to say without laughing.

"Your server will be with you in a minute..." She said snorting a laughed on accident. Bella sneered at her.

"I swear its hard to find good service now days. I have no idea what on earth she found so fucking halarious..." Bella blinked a few times when she looked up at me and i put a smolder on for her. The it fell when she turned upset.

"Jacob!" She harshly whispered at me from across the table. "What the fuck do you have on your face!" She said pointing to me. I looked at her confused and shrugged. Maybe i had left a spot of car grease on my face that I didnt catch. Getting up from the table and running to the bathroom.

I grabbed a few paper towels from the canister, wetting them down and looking up to inspect the spot that needed cleaning...

"What the fuck is that!?" I damn near yelled as my finger brushed the newly formed unibrow that connected my supposed to be two eyebrows.

I pounded my fist on the counter as my wolf appeared in my reflection laughing then dissapeared again.

"You have got to be fucking kidding me! You fucking bastard!" I stood there for a minute trying to figure out what i was going to do.

I patted my pockets and found a small pair of needle nose plyers and decided it would have to do until i could get home and steal Bella's tweezers to get rid of the mess.

Slowly I closed the tip of the plyers over a significant portion of the hair. with a deep breath, i counted to three. One... Two... Three... Yank...

I now have a new found respect for women. That shit fucking hurt! Dropping the plyer, I gripped the counter with one hand and rubbed the burning part with the other. And I cursed up a very colorful streak.

raising the plyers again, I repeated the action again. ripping a good chunk of hair out of my forehead and cursing a storm. By the time I got to the last patch of hair, my hand were shaking and my unibrow was bright red.

stuffing the plyers back into my plyers back into my pocket I make my way back out to the table to finish having supper with a beautiful woman.

"Sorry Baby. I think its a wolf thing." I told her and smiled. She just shook her head with a huff.

Bella was furious as we walked out of the resturaunt. I told her we would go and get her hair done to make her feel better. Aparently my hand thought the waitresses ass was plump and ripe for the grabbing and hand given in a good handful squeeze. Bella damn near threw my food on me as I had no clue How I was going to weasle myself out of that one.

I stood in the doorway of the hair salon as Bella was being pampered with the best treatment my money could buy. I looked up from my phone and caught site of a man beside me who looked to be more well dressed then Bella was. He smiled at me, fluttering his eyes at me, looking down at my little man who apparently wasnt that little anymore.

Growling at the very obvious tent in my cardboard pants, I turned to the man still staring at me and growled.

"You wanna keep those eyes in your head or do you want me to punch them out the back of your skull?!" I watched as the man held his hand to his chest in offence and stormed off. I really hoped he wasnt the one helping with Bella's hair. I dont think I could handle anymore little surprises for the night.

I sighed, cursing softly to myself as I scrolled through my phone. Running into a few pictures of Lexi in the kitchen in a pair of pajama pants, a T-Shirt and her hair up in a messy bun on top of her head. She was still the most beautiful thing I had ever seen... But I was finally getting what I had always wanted... I just dont understand why I feel like Im Kidding myself.

* * *

{Bella POV}

I sat on the couch crunching on a bag of almonds as Jake came down the hall dressed in a pair of sleeping pants for bed. He plopped down on the couch beside me with a bag of barbeque chips and snatched the remote from my hands. Changing the channel to swamp people.

"Excuse the fuck out of me?!" I screamed, standing and stomping my feet for good measure. I screeched again when he didnt even look my direction.

"Excuse me! I was watching something!" I yelled, making to grab the remote again. He held it out of my reach and shrugged his shoulder.

"Well now your not." He said blowing me off. I huffed and made to smach his shoulder. Before my hand could connect, he caught my wrist with one of his hands. Bringing a chip out from the bag and crunched in his mouth before bringing his gaze to mine. His eyes were different and more like a wolf then usual.

"Jacob! Let me go!" I yelled, pulling hard on my wrist. His hold wasnt tight, but firm and I couldnt get away. Before I could huff again, he cut me off by pulling me forward, and bringing me damn near nose to nose.

"I want you to take a good look at me and remember what you see. Because every time you see me, just know that your plans are going to be thwarted you little weasle. I'm the wolf side of Jacob. And I want to make one thing clear." His breath smelled like barbeque potatoe chips as it dusted across my face. "I dont like you. So get used to seeing my pretty face. Cause Im here to stay." He released my wrist and I screeched again in anger as I stormed off.

"And quit your damn screetching woman! You sound like a banshee!" Huffing I slammed the bedroom door and stomped to the shower. I had no clue what has gotten into him to think he can talk to me like that! Damn him!

I sunk down into the water with a scowl. Fuck him! How dare he say that to me! Im... Im...

The tears flowed down my face as my mind finally came back to me and I was able to think straight... He hates me... Oh God... What kind of a monster am I turning into...

pulling my knees to my chest, I sobbed into my knees. Crying for everything I was going through. I had to find a way to tell him. I couldn't keep doing this by myself. I was getting no where.

* * *

 **(Authors Note: I wanna try and get as many reviews as I can on this chapter. So yall help me out** _ **PLEASE YALL!**_ **Lets reach 45. Can yall do it! The faster we reach it, the faster the next update comes! Come on yall! Lets see them! Lots of love yall!)-CountryBaby93**


	16. Chapter 16

**(Authors Note: Thank you so so so much for all the awesome reviews! Whoop whoop! yall are freaking awesome I swear! As promised, here is the next chapter. We got our 45th review last night and of course im gonna reward ya! Thank you all! I hope yall enjoy this chapter as much as we enjoyed writing it.)**

* * *

{LexiPOV}

"Im sorry, but Im afraid he dont really care about what is going on with you and your bastard child. So why dont you go on and stop calling. You sound pathetic." I could feel the heat in my face rising as Bella's shrill voice ran on the other end of the phone.

Pulling the phone away from my ear, I looked up at the ceiling on the portch, trying to control my breathing before I responded.

"This is his child to... You cant sit there and tell me that he wants to just write him off! Put Jacob on the phone with me right now! Because I dont believe you." I said. gritting my teeth. I heard muffled voices, then the click of a door and a deep sigh.

"Yeah, I just told him, and you see... He just doesnt want to speak to you. Lexi, he doesnt care. And you sound deperate calling and begging this way. Do yourself a favor and just get the fuck over it. There is no proof that the child is his. So how about this. Im going to say 'Goodbye Lexi' and then im going to hang up. And your not going to call again. Ok?"

I hurriedly and tried to reason again, but was cut off quickly.

"Goodbye Lexi." Then I heard the familier beeping of my cell signaling an ended call.

With tears in my eyes, I pulled the phone away from my ear and stared at the contact picture of Jacob until the screen went black. Sighing, I wiped my cheek with the back of my hand and carefully stood to my feet, and wobbled my way into the kitchen where luke was busy placing the spiced on the counter up from making the bread dough sitting on the floured surface.

Without thinking, I wobbled to the dough and began to kneed it into perfection. Folding and pushing the dough, reflouring the surface and doing it all over again.

"So, did you get to talk to him Darlin'?" Luke asked me and I shook my head, plastering a smile on my face.

"No... But I talked to Bella. She said they are excited and cant wait to meet little Toby." I said. Luke didnt know what was going on with it. I didnt want to burden him with anymore stress on account of me.

With a smile, we both worked with separate pieces of dough, kneeding, pulling and pushing the dough into perfection.

Sighing, I guess we were on our own. Reaching down i rubbed my belly affectionately. You will have all you ever need and want. That is a promise my little Tobias.

* * *

{Jake POV}

Things have been really crazy and just plain fucked up for the months that Bella and I had been together. My wolf is determined to get me strung up by my balls with Bells. He takes over at the most un-oppurtune moments. Just the other night Bella and i were getting ready for a romantic night together.

* * *

[FLASH BACK]

I woke up to the smell of bacon. Man do i love that smell. Getting out of bed quickly i run to the kitchen. Sitting at the table durin breakfast bella comes up with the idea we need a romantic night together. Just the two of us. Sounded good to me.

After work i headed to the gracery store and picked up some roses and wine. Making my way back to the house, I set up the flowers and wine on the kitchen table. Then head to take a shower. I made sure to inspect ever inch of my being, and being satified that the wolf might just let me have just one night of passion.

Finally ready i head to the kitchen for dinner. She had the table looking wonderful. Placing a sweet kiss to her cheek we sit down opposite each other. Bella starts telling me about her day and i listen closely. She was raidiant when she was excited.

I here her gasp, Looking up from my musings i give her a smile. My smile falters when i see how pissed she looks. Her mouth was hung open and her eyes held fire in them.

I heard the cackles of the wolf in my mind and growled.

 _'What the fuck did you do this time?!'_ I yelled in my head but only recieved another laught as Bella splashed her drink in my face, took her heels off and hurled them at me across the table.

"Bella Baby..." I jumped out of my seat to give chase after the simmering woman, but tripped over my pants at my ankles. Looking back in confusion, I noticed the reason she was pissed and felt my whole face light up with anger.

"You have got to be fucking kidding me! You fucking pissed on her!?" I yelled at my wolf, and recieved another fit of laughter.

Pulling up my pants, I begin to walk toward the hall, when Bella come walking down the hall in a fresh pair of shoes and a rolled up magazine. She marches right up to me and lays a hot steamed kiss on my lips, Then patted my face.

"Its alright Jake Baby. Im not even mad. Hes just being a very bad wolfy..." She brought the magazine down on my head with a smack. Then smiled down at me.

"Dont even worry about it baby." Looking deep into my eyes, I can feel myself being pushed further and further from my mind until I can see Bella smiling evily to the wolf in the forefront of my head.

"I win fucker." She said as she once again smacked my head with the magazine. My wolf growled at her.

"Bad Dog." She said as she turned away from me and walked away. Then My vision went completly black as the wolf fully took over.

* * *

{Wolf POV}

I growled as she walked away from me, back to the kitchen to clean up my mess. Laughing, I watched as she mopped.

grabbing my plate from the table, I walked into the living room and plopped down on the couch, flipping through the channels. I had to give it to her. The food was pretty damn good.

"So I take it you like it?" She asked, standing beside me with her hands on her hips.

"It'll make a turd." I sneered, watching her puff up like a fish and walk away calmly.

Finishing my plate, I thrust it in her hands as she walked past me. Letting out a very large belch while she stood there staring at me.

"Thanks toots." I replied propping my feet up on the coffee table, watching TV.

I laughed as she stomped away cursing in the kitchen. Washing the dish I had just handed to her.

* * *

{LexiPOV}

I swung on the portch swing as Daisy cursed through the phone at the news I had just told her.

"Are you fucking kidding me?! Im gonna skin and stuff that wolf." She growled dark over the phone.

"I didnt believe it at first. But I acutally heard his muffled voice. I mean, I couldnt hear what was said, but I know he knew she was on the phone with me." Sighing, I took another sip of my coffee. "Look. Im not worried about it. I tried to contact him and gave him several chances to be in Toby's life. So Im just going to let things go and raise him myself. If he turns out to be a wolf, Ill just drag you and paul down here to help me teach him." I said laughing. She chuckled but it didnt sound like it was full.

"Well if thats what you want to do Lex. You know that im here for you and will come back home if you want me to." I shook my head with a smile.

Paul had proposed to her and they were engaged to get married. I didnt want to rip him from the pack as much as I didnt want her to have to leave him behind to come home for me.

"No, Dai. We will be fine. Yall just come down in a few days for the birth of Toby. We will be fine." I heard luke calling me from the Garden, and my head snapped in that direction.

"I gotta go girl. Have work in the Gardens to finish before the day ends." I said and she laughed.

"Ok, but you be careful and dont overwork yourself. I know how you can be." she warned and I laughed.

"Dont you worry. Im so fat I cant even see my feet. Im just doing the pickin'. Lukes doing the heavy liftin'." I said my goodbyes and hung up. Then hobbled my swollen self out to the garden to help luke, bringin' the bottle of water out to him that he had been hollarin' for.

* * *

Luke and I had picked up Paul and Daisy from the air port. I had been beside myself with happiness when I saw that they had also had sue and Charlie with them. When the hugs and kisses were finished we all made our way back to the house.

Daisy told me she left Jacob in charge of the shop up there with strict orders on how things were supposed to be handled while she was away. And a well said threat to doc his pay if anything was fucked up in anyway while he was in charge.

Charlie and sue had said that Bella had been coming around more like her self, but it didnt last long before she was back to being mean and vein. I couldnt understand it. The way she explained it, It sounded like her bitch side went on a lunch break and came back with a vendetta. And my name was at the top of the list.

Sue loved the farm house. The rustic way it was decorated and the game heads hangin' on the walls above the couches and chairs. I was happy she loved it to. Sitting around the table, I finally felt happy. I didnt feel any pain for the moment as we all talked and cut up. Telling sue, Charlie and paul old stories of when we all grew up here on the farm. I felt at peace for the moment.

* * *

A sharp pain pulled me from my deep comfortable sleep and I jerked upright on my bed with a groan, cursing as my hand laid on top of my stomach. Trying to losen the tightening muscules under my hands to no avail. I counted to ten and finally it started to losen and I breathed a sigh of relief.

I threw my legs over the edge of the bed and padded my way down the stairs to get a drink of water. Tipping the glass back, I chugged the water and went to put my glass in the sink. A relief of pressure hit me in the lower abdomen, and I looked down in confusion. my eyes landed on a puddle of water at my feet.

Before I had timet to fully react to the situation, A intense contraction hit me, doubling me over in pain. So much pain, I couldnt even make a sound besides breathing heavily, mouth wide open in a silent scream. after a few seconds, the pain released.

I leaned back up, holding onto the counter for leverage as my back protested and my knees wobbled. one step at a time, I used the wall for support, making my way to the stairs, then used the banister to help me up them. The moment my feet hit the top floor, another contraction him, sucking the air out of my lungs before I could scream in pain. I managed a groan of pain as I eyed Daisy's closed room door.

Once the pain eased again, I stood up and walked forward shakily, throwing the door open. My breathing was haggard and heavy, walking slowly toward the sleeping couple.

"Daisy..." It came out in a soft whisper. My vocal cords not cooperating with my comand to call out to help.

"Daisy." I said forcing myself to be a little louder. "wake up... Wake up..."

Another wave of pain hit as I reached the bed, with a big gulp of air, I fell onto the bed, my hand bracing me as I accidently landed on Pauls junk, but before I could stop myself, I began to squeeze and ball my hands up.

"WAKE UP... DAMNIT!" I yelled and paul shot up out of bed, pain twisted in his face as he tried to gently pry my hands from his damaged junk.

"Im up... Im up... DAISY!" He called as she came running around the side of the bed, just as the contraction eased.

"The baby?" She asked, a smile on her face from ear to ear. I gave her a no shit look, but before I could lean back up, another contraction hit, and this time, I yelled out in pain. I couldnt tell who was yelling louder. Me or paul, or who daisy was telling to breath, but it obviously wasnt working on both of us.

"Breath... Breath..." Daisy made the breathing sounds as she said.

"Just make her let goooooooo... ohhhhohhhhhh! OWWWW!" Paul screamed as I scrunched his jewls in my hand. I didnt feel bad yet though... My pain level was over the roof.

I pried one finger at a time loose from paul, while Daisy helped me stand.

Luke came running into the room with Charlie and Sue.

"Lexi, Is..." Anothr contraction hit and I grabbed Daisys hand in a death grip, mouth hanging open in a silent scream as I damn near doubled over.

"Stay away from her man, trust me. if she gets ahold of ya. Your gonna regret it." Paul told Luke with a serious look.

Sue and Daisy helped walk me out to the car as Paul, Luke and charlie ran through the house grabbing my bag and the Baby's and we rushed off to the hospital.

The pain was unbareable, but I forced myself to endure it. I refused any drugs. I wanted Toby to come out naturally and healthy.

After a long 11 hours of labor, My baby was finally here. The pain stopped instantly as I looked down into my childs beautiful face. He looked just like his father. Same features, same hair, same everything. The only characteristic of mine he had were my bright green eyes. He couldnt be more perfect and I couldnt love him more... or atleast I thought...

"Miss Daniels. Do you have a name for him?" The nurse said walking into the room with a clip board and pen. Looking down at my son, I felt the tears well up into my eyes.

Taking a deep breath, I nodded.

"Tobias euphiram Black." I said. She nodded writing down the information with a smile.

"A beautiful name. Very strong. Does he have a father?" She asked and I could feel my heart tearing open. I wanted to do what was right.

"Yes, Jacob Euphiram Black." I said. Everyone around me looked at me with surprise as I finished giving her the information on the birth certificate.

"Lexi... Why..." Daisy started, I just shook my head, Holdling little toby up to the boob to feed. stroking his head full of hair with a weak, tired smile.

"Because its the right thing to do. I dont need child support from him, And I dont really care for it anyways. But if Toby ever grows up and wants to know who his father is. Im not going to lie to him." I said, kissing the brow of my baby.

Sue walked up to me and softly patted the hair on his head as he fed.

"You did great Lexi... He is beautiful!" She choked up.

They spent the first week with Toby, Luke and I then they went back home.

I finally told Luke everything. Jacob wasnt going to be coming to see Toby anytime soon. Of course, as expected. Luke held me close and Toby. And promised me everything would be ok.

"Dont you worry little Darlin'. Ill be the father in Toby's life. I already love the little turd like he's mine." And he did. He helped me change his diapers, take him to doctors appointments, nurse him when he was sick. rubbed whiskey on his gums when he was teething and gave him his first bite of real food. Of course he ended up wearing it to.

Even though to the outside world, we looked like a small family. And we were. But luke and I never faultered. We were the best of friends. And closer then ever before. He was my rock. He was my brother.

* * *

{BellaPOV}

I woke up and looked around me. My head was pounding and I was freezing cold. Taking in my surrounding, I noticed I was sitting in my car, in the parking lot of what looked like a bar.

I dont remember how I got here... Or how long I have been here. cranking up my car, I backed out and made my way home.

Jacob was asleep on the couch, his arm hanging off the coushion.

"Jacob... Jacob wake up." I said shaking him gently. He looked up at me groggily then jumped up concerned.

"Oh my god, Bella. Where have you been. I have been so worried." He said, taking me in his arms and hugging me. I nodded but wiggled from his grip. I needed help. But if I didnt tell him now, There was no telling if I ever would.

"Jacob, I need help. there is something wrong with me. I can feel it like a dark fuzzy blanket. One minute im me, then the next im completly different. I..." I sucked in a shaking breath as I cried. "I dont know what happening to me." I cried and he grabbed me up in a hug. I took comfort from his embrace.

"I know... I was wondering when you would ask. I didnt want to push you into anything."

Jacob and I rode over to Dad and Sue's. We needed to consult with them, let them know what we were planning to do. I knew something would have to be done. And going into a phych ward for a month long phych evaluation was not my first choice, I would do it anyways.

Walking into Charlie and Sue's house we headed to the kitchen were they were sitting down for breakfast. Sue looked up and smiled sweetly. I knew she would be good for my dad. Always happy to see you even if you messed up.

"Hello Bella, Jacob. Would you two like to sit down for some breakfast?" She asked as she started to get two more plates out of the cupboard. Nodding our heads jacob sat down at the table. I went into the kitchen to see if Sue needed any help.

"Can i help you with anything?" I asked softly. She looked at me with suprise, then hid it quickly. Smiling warmly she nodded her head and handed me the plates and silver ware to pass out.

We finished breakfast with easy talking. After getting the kitchen cleaned up, i decided it was now or never. Taking a deep breath i caught jakes eye.

"Dad, Sue... I have something i need to tell you two. I need you to let me speak and if you have any questions i will answer them as best i can." I said shakily. The both sat down at the table and looked at me expectantly. Taking another much needed deep breath i started.

"I know you think I am heatless and dont care about anything but myself. That is some-what ture. It all started when edward left me. I didn't know how to cope with it. So i shut down emotionaly and physicaly. At first i thought i was dreaming. It felt like i would go to sleep and then i would wake up and people would be mad at me. I wasn't sure what was going on. I decided to keep it to myself. It takes over out of no where. One second I'm me, then its like a switch and I'm the complete opposite of me." Standing up i start to pace.

"When the opposite me takes over, I'm Mean and self centered. When i finally come back to myself I remember bits and pieces. It like i have been in a bad dream." Finishing i look up at my dad's face to see he is deep in thought.

Standing up he looks me in the eye's.  
"Bells, I love you so much. I knew i should have made u go see someone. I didn't because it looked as if you were getting better. I can see now that i was wrong." He wrapps me in a hug while i cry into his shoulder.

"We need to get you to a phsyc hospital. You need help." I nodded into his shoulder.

It lasted a month. I was tested and watched. They diagnosed me with double personality. I was immediatly put on meds to counter the other side of me.

Jacob and me stayed together for a few months after I was better, but both of us decided that it was not going to work out. His wolf was out of control.

We couldnt have sex because he would out of nowhere grow a huge bush, covering up his man bits. Or one time, his wolf came out, humped my leg and got off on it. The most wierdest thing ever to happen to me. I didnt blame Jacob... Just his wolf. He was a cocky bastard.

Jacob and I parted as friends. As the time went on, I began to get really close to quill. He was there for me when things became a little shakey and the other personality of mine tried to come out or did for a few minutes. Jacob tried to be, but I wanted to keep my distance so he didnt have to worry about me or get stressed out over me anymore.

Quill had finally told me, that he had imprinted on me. I guess with both of my personalities going full time, his wolf wasnt able to recognize me as his imprint... But was able to when I was on my medications.

Its been a year and a half since then... Daisy and Paul are getting married in a few days. Hopefully I will have an opertunity to apologize to Lexi. Finally clear the air and set things right. yeah... I need to set things right...

* * *

{Lexi POV}

"Toby, you sit your little but down in that chair right there and finish eating your supper before I get the spoon and swat ur hiney!" Toby plopped down in the chair, crying and mean mugging me as he picked up his spoon and continued to eat his tators.

He has grown up so much. Its almost to fast for me. I hoped he would stay little forever... But what mother doesnt. We are leaving tomorrow to go back to washington for a few weeks to see Daisy get married. I wasnt nervous about being around Jacob. Having not seen him in over 2 years...

Never once had he called me to try and check on Toby or ask about him. So I guess Bella was right when she said he didnt care.

"Come on Toby, eat..." The child whined and turned his head away from the spoon i was trying to get him to eat off of.

"Dont you wanna grow up big and strong like uncle luke?" I asked. Luke smiled and winked a toby from across the table, taking a big spoon full of his stew and shoving it into his mouth. making the mmmmm sounds for toby. I gave him a thumbs up with a huge smile when Toby began to eat again.

Toby came running down the hall, butt naked and covered in water with luke chasing behind him with his clothes and a towel.

"Slow down there bud." He said as he caught him. "I got ya now!" Luke said as he came back into Toby's room and sat him down on the floor laughing while he finished drying him off and dressing him for bed.

Finishing up the packing for tomorrow morning, pick Toby up and set him in his bed. Immediatly he reaches out to me crying. I smile down at him, pulling the crib railing up and tucking him in under his covers.

With tearful eyes, he watches me as I sing him to sleep with the same lullabye my daddy sang to Daisy and me when we were kids.

 _'hush, little cowboy, no reason to cry._

 _You Mama will sing you a sweet lullaby._

 _Go to sleep cowboy, no reason to fear._

 _cause' all through the night Ill be here._

 _Ill round up the moon... for your pillow._

 _A blanket of stars for your bed._

 _Ill round up a dream ...of tomorrow._

 _To ride toward the good times ahead._

 _The coyote is singin' this day to an end_

 _The rockin' horse trail waits around the next bend._

 _So go to sleep cowboy, your mama is here_

 _and all through the night ill be here._

 _lovin' you, holdin' you ever so dear_

 _and all through the night ill be here._

 _Yes, all through the night ill be here. '_

I backed out of the room slowly pulling the door to a crack before heading to my own room with the other baby monitor.

* * *

 **(Authors Note: Soooo... Hope yall liked the chapter. Leave a review yall and let me know what ya think. A few things are gonna come into light in the next chapter so... Review yall! And once again! The more reviews, the faster the chapter is gonna come! So come on yall! Show some love!) -CountryBaby93**


	17. Chapter 17

**(Authors Note: Awe! Thank you all for all of those awesome reviews! But in this Authors note, I would like to address a few of them.**

 **Ywin68: Jacob did not know about the baby because although she had tried to tell him, Bella kept intercepting and shooting her down. She made Lexi believe that Jacob did not want the baby and wanted nothing to do with Toby. Being pregnant makes you hormonal and she was stressed to the max. So she told everyone to leave Jacob alone and just not mention Toby to him because according to her, he had no right to know anything about her son seeing as he did not give a flying shit about him when she had 'Told him' about her pregnancy. And no, I am not dragging this story on. I am writing it to give it more suspence and drama... Also, hopefully trying to make room for a sequeal to come out in the future if the story get enough recognition. She knew about the imprint. But she was trying to give him his space to work out a relationship with Bella. So there for he did not call her and she did not call her until she found out about toby. Please do not review my story trying to tell me how to write my story, when to end a chapter or when it is time to end the story. I decide that. If you like the story, I am glad you do. But if you have any problem with the story, say them without being demanding or bossy. I do not take to kindly to that and refuse to hear them. Now I am sorry if calling you out like this has offended you, but I had no other way of getting my message to you seeing as you do not have an account for me to message you back on or you did not use it intending to be anonymous. I do not know for certain. But thank you for your review either way and I Hope you enjoy the rest of the story.**

 **Now back to the story yall! Hope you like the new update!)**

* * *

{DaisyPOV}

Getting everything together for my sister, luke, and adorable nephew was a chore. I wasn't much of a cleaner, but i wasn't gonna have my lil nephew staying in a pigsty. Finishing up with the guest bathroom i grab all the cleaning supplies and lock them in the downstairs closet.

Grabbing a bottle of water form the fridge i sit in the living room and close my eyes for a few minutes. With a sigh i get up to take a shower. I would have to leave in the next 30 min if i was going to make it to pick them up in time.

The streets were busy as i navagated pauls big ass truck in this sea tac traffic. It is harder then it looks to park out front and go in to meet your people. Squeeling with glee when a parking spot opened up i took it with out delay. A little ways from the door, but fuck it. I wasnt bout to be picky at this moment. Slamming the truck in park i got out and ran into the airport. Searching for their familar faces in a crowd of people. For i minute i freaked out thinking i was at the wrong terminal, untill i saw luke step out with my nephew. Running over i took the laughing baby and started doing baby babble to him. He loved it untill some rude man walked by screaming and cussing.

Toby immediatly started screaming. Holding him close i whipped around. "Hey, Watch your mouth infront of my newphew." He turned and looked at me like i had lost my mind. Smiling he quickly got off the phone.

"I'm sorry, I did not mean to frighten him. Whats your name beautiful?" he asked as he stepped into my personal space.

"My name ain't your concern. But if you must know i'm very much taken everynight in every posistion, and some you propbably havent even dreamed of." Patting his shoulder i walked away leaving him with his mouth hung open.

I hugged luke tightly as I could with one arm while the other was holding toby on my hip.

"Where's lexi?" I asked looking around for my sister. seeing her running my direction holding a small stuffed wolf. Surprising that looked like Jacobs wolf form.

"Im sorry, Toby dropped his wolf and I had to go back for it." She looked terrible. Dark circles under her eyes and sporting the mommy bun.

"Damn Lex, you look horrible. Are you getting any sleep at all?" I asked, genuinly worried about her health. She just laughed.

"Im fine. I just havnt been getting very good sleep the last few days... thinking about... well you know." I nodded knowing exactly what and who she was talking about.

I watched with concerned eyes as she immediatly put a bright smile on her face and blew raspberry kisses on Toby's cheek as the baby bounced and laugh on my hip. Kicking his feet in excitement.

After getting their things back to the house and unpacked, we made our way to sue and Charlie's. Lexi was overly excited when I handed her the keys to her old white chevy that I had been takeing care of for the last two years.

Charlie and Sue met us outside when they heard the vehicles come up the gravel drive way. Sue running down the drive and meeting me as I pulled in just to jerk the door open and snatch Toby from his carseat.

"Oh... Nana's Baby boy!" she squealed, planting small fast kisses all over the babies laughing face.

"Papa! papa! Nana! Nana!" Toby gibbered in baby garble. We laughed as he kept repeating it and kicking his feet in happiness.

* * *

{LexiPOV}

Charlie and Sue helped us bang out the last of the wedding prep details. Everything had to be perfect for their big day and it was my job as the maid of honor to make sure it happened just they way they had invisioned it.

I ran around the room one more time, making sure the tables were dressed and decorated right, and the cack was set to be delivered at the appropriate time. Nodding my head in satisfaction, I walked out of the reception hall and jumped in my truck to head to the wedding.

Turning the key over, I listened as the truck gave the familier sound of starting then clicked to a stop. What the fuck was this fresh shit?! Turning my key over again and again, I cursed, banging my fist against the steering wheel.

The door slammed loudly behind me as I jumped out and dialed Lukes number, waiting on the line to pick up.

"Yello." He drawled on the other end.

"Luke, Im stuck at the reception hall. My truck wont start. Can you send someone to get me... like 5 mins ago?" I asked.

"Ill tell paul and see if he can fetch you a ride. hold tight darlin'." The line went dead and I cursed my luck while lighting up a cig.

I didnt have to wait long before a familier truck came bumping down the road, pulling into the parking lot. I jumped to my feet in anger while silently planning Luke and pauls end by my BB gun.

"well arent you a sight for sore eyes. what, cant fix your truck?" He said snidely as he laughed at the look on my face. glareing at him with my most heated stare.

"Stuff it up your ass Jacob. I would rather fucking hoof it." I said, slinging my purse over my shoulder and walking quite a bit unstead on the heels I was currently wearing on the gravel entrance.

"Dont look like you will make it far in those contraptions on your feet." He laughed as I hobbled down the street slowly. Damn them for doing this to me. Im gonna shove my boot up both their ass the first chance I get.

I heard Jacobs truck start up behind them then crunching of gravel as he pulled up beside me with his window rolled down.

"Come on. I havnt done nothing to you. You ragging or something?"

Whipping around unsteadly "No i am not raggin, I am planning a homicide with three names in mind. Wanna take a wild guess who's on that list JAKEY" i sneered. Reaching down i pulled my shoes off and through them in my purse. Thankful being a mommy has upgraded my purse to luggage status. After a couple steps i shake my head and get in the truck. I could take a short drive with him. I think.

We were pulling up to the wedding venue. As soon as he put the truck in park i jumped out and put my shoes back on. Getting to the front of the truck and making my way to the front doors, jake stopped me.

"Can we talk?" he asked seriously. Shaking my head i turn away from him.

"all the talking has been done. This is my sisters wedding and im not doing this here."

The wedding went off great. Of course Jake and I being maid of honor and best man had to make our way down the isle together as the music played in anticipation for the beautiful bride.

I just didnt pay him any mind as I stood in my place beside my beautiful sister, ignoring the feel of his stare boring into me. I played the perfect maid of honor. I held the flowers. Smiled as she came down the isle and cheered whole heartely with tears in my eyes as my baby sister kissed her husband as his wife for the first time. It was beautiful.

Giving into my urges, I glance at Jacob for the smallest moment. His eyes caught mine, as a few tears streaked its way down my face. Then I looked away, following the happy married couple down the isle to see them off on their way to the reception hall.

* * *

The back bass of the slow song thrummed through me as I watched Daisy and Paul have their dance. Everyone awed and I stood back snapping pictures of the happy moments. Chuckling as Paul spun daisy into a low dip, nudging her with his nose then planting a heated kiss on her lips. The room erupted in cat calls, howls and whistles.

A high pitched childs laugh sounded through the music as Toby ran onto the dance floor hollering with a huge smile on his precious face. His arms held out letting Daisy and paul know he wanted to be held.

Daisy scooped him up and bounced him on her hip as she danced to a faster song with him. and Toby threw his head back laughing.

"Yay Dai!" he screamed at his aunt. I caught Jacob staring at Toby from across the dance floor. his eyes full of interest as he watched my baby scream and laugh in happiness.

"Mama!" Toby screamed racing his way to me and latching onto my leg, hugging it tight. I pulled him lose and kneeled down to his eye level.

"Hey Baby. Are you having fun?" I asked, kissing his nose with a huge smile on my face.

"Ya!" He yelled jumping up and down. I chuckled.

"Thats great Baby." Spotting luke I turned Toby and pointed him out. "You see uncle luke? Go get him." I said and patted his back as he took off.

"Nook Nook!" he screamed running into the waiting arms of luke.

"Cute kid." I heard a femal voice say behind me and turned to face the owner of it. Bella stood infront of me, with a nervous smile on her face as she tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear.

"Thanks." I said sharply, then turned to walk off. I heard her sigh in defeat as she walked after me.

"Lexi wait..." I turned to face her, no longer hiding my annoyance. ringing her hands, she looked up at me with apologetic eyes.

"Could we have a talk... There are a few things I need to say." She said looking me in the eyes full of sinserity... The first time I had ever see in in her eyes.

"Ok." I said, and watched her smile with relief.

We walked out into the parking lot. Turning to her, I lit a cigerette.

"Ok, what is it you need to say." I was surprisingly nicer then I had thought I would be.

"Lexi... Im so sorry. I said so many things to you when you were here... chased you away pretty much, destroyed any chances you might have had with jacob and ruined not only your life... but his to. I know there is nothing I can say to make it better..." I shook my head.

"No, there is not. But to be honest. Jacob was never really mine. I would have loved to be with him... I loved him... I love him still. But I knew there was no chance back then and I know it now... Jacob and me... we just cant get along. no matter how much we loved each other." I said and she shook her head.

"Your wrong you know. Jacob never loved me... I mean not like he does you. Not really. He wanted to think he did... because there was a time when he did. But that was over before it even began." I smiled. It felt easy to talk to her right now.

"Well, even so. I have a child to think about now. Its not about me anymore. Its about my baby boy. And he will come first before any other man in my life. As for the way you talked to me... I know what was wrong with you. Daisy told me. She thinks really high of you... now that you are better." I said. stomping my cigerette out on the ground.

"Lexi, I..." Luke came out of the door and called my name, I turned to him.

"Toby is tired and is hollering for ya." he called and I nodded.

"Ill be in there in a minute." I said as he walked away, I turned back to Bella. "I gotta go... maybe we can talk another time." I said running to the door.

* * *

Luke had taken toby back to the house to put him down for bed. It was not after 10Pm. The happy couple had just left, and the people from the celebration had began to make their ways home as well. I stood at the door, bidding everyone a goodnight and a safe drive back home.

After everyone left, I took a look around the room and sighed. I was exausted. But had so much to clean up. I thanked sue silently for already packing and taking the food back to the house, just leaving me with packing and putting away the decorations.

Reaching the bar, I poured me a cup of coffee and pulled my hair up, taking my heels off and setting them on the table next to my purse. I set to work folding the table clothes and setting them in the boxes fo the storage.

I tried to keep myself busy with anything other then the fact that I was back... It was a bitter sweet feeling. I had been happy to see my family again, but still stung by seeing Jacob. Two years since I have been here... two years and full of heartache... and my heart strings still pull me in his direction. no matter how hard I fight them.

My conversation with Bella rings back in my head as I climb a latter to the ceiling to pull down the streamers and light balls. Huffing I strain to reach a perticularly high some, climbing to the top and stretching. I screamed when I felt the ladder come our from under me and I fall, surprisingly hitting something soft instead of the hard marble floors.

"You alright?" Jacobs husky voice reached my ears when I finally pried my eyes back open. Nodding my head, he put me back on my feet. as I mumbled a thanks.

Grabbing the ladder and setting it back up on its legs, I proceded to start my way shakily back up the steps, stopping when I felt a hand on the back of my upper thigh. I looked down at him.

"Let me do that. Atleast if I fall, I wont get nothing but pissed." He said chuckling, and I nodded.

Looking down at him, I waited for him to remove his hand for my thigh, only to have him just stare back at me with confusion. Then he smirked as he finally realized what I was hinting about.

"Oh, sorry." He said, and I climbed down, setting myself up at another table to pack the centerpieces away. We worked quitely together to get everything put away and cleaned.

Finally grabbing the last of my thing and heading to the door to lock up and get some sleep. With my arms full i walk the now familar path to my truck with out looking up. Sitting the box down down on the tail gate with the rest i look up at jacob.

Smiling sweetly "Thank you Jake. Its getting really late so im going to head to the house and pass out." I said. Shutting the tail gate i get in and start the truck. While putting on my seatbelt jake tapps on my window.

Rolling down the window he sighs and looks at me with so much hear ache. It takes my breath away.

"Lexi... do you think we could go for coffee or something? I know its late but we really need to talk." He rambles nervously. Could i do this? After everthing could i give him the time? Should i do this for toby? So many questions with no answers. The truth is i didn't know what to do. My head was screaming at me to throw this truck in drive and leave him standing here watching the dirt kick off my tires, But my heart wanted to know why and see if we could work though our differences for toby's sake if nothing else.

Looking at him now, I had made my decision. "Yea, Climb in. I dont remember were everything is so you have to drive."

Throughing my legs over the console i move to the passenger seat as jake gets into the drivers.

It didn't take long to get to a 24 hr dinner. It was just as i remember it. Getting out i lock the tarp on the bed of my truck and we go in and find an empty booth in the back.

The waiter came and took our orders, which showed up just as fast.

Sipping my coffee i wait for him to start.

* * *

{JakePOV}

This is harder than i thought it was going to be. Taking a big gulp of my hot coffee i get ready to do this.

"Lexi, I'm so sorry about everthing. I have no excuse really as to why i did the things i did or said. I want you to know that i love you. I never stopped. " i said.

"Jake i know you sorry, but you hurt me a lot deeper then just the bruses left on my body. I can forgive everything except when you wouldn't give me the time of day while i was trying to tell you, you had a son." That completely took the wind out of my sails. I had a son. Why didn't no one tell me.

"What? No one ever told me i had a son. I haven't recieved any calls from you since the last time we talked. I dont understand. Your telling me that little boy of 2 years old is mine?" I was so hurt that i had lost 2 years of my sons life. I would never get that back.

My eyes started to mist. "Lexi, I...I...I would like to meet him properly. Are you leaving? Please dont leave and take my son with you. I have already missed out on so much. I dont want to miss out on anything else." Full out sobbing now. I know im begging but i love her, and now that little boy. I never thought a person could love someone they had never met... But I now understood...

"Jake, I need time to think. It going on 3 in the morning. Let me sleep on it tonight. " Nodding my head I watched her get up as I paid for out coffee's leaving a few dollars tip on the table.

As we walked out to the truck, I was a little dissapointed. I didnt want to force her... maybe she was just as confused as I was about what had happened with Toby... But I meant it when I said I wanted to meet him. Getting in the truck. we made it back.

I hopped out and began to take to the woods.

"Jake!" I heard my name and found her standing on the portch.

"We will be there in the morning for breakfast. You can meet him then." She said and I felt the smile tug on my lips. Growing into a full out grin from ear to ear. I felt as giddy as a young pup.

I was ok with that. It was a start. I had alot of ground to cover when it came to our relationship, but i am willing to give it my all.

Nodding, I turned with my grin and for the first time in what felt like years, I didnt have to fight with the wolf raging inside me... His cage stopped rattling and I felt the satisfaction wash all over me.

Running into the house I quickly showered and jumped in bed, not wanting to wait for the morning to come so that I could meet the son of mine, that I had never knew...

* * *

 **(Authors Note: Alright yall! How did you like that chapter?! I hope you liked it... I hate to say it... But the story is coming to a close. I would say 1 or 2 more chapter and its all over. :( I know... It sucks. But if it gets enough recognition, we are thinking on doing a part two! WHOOO! so if you want a part two, give us some love and let us know what you really think about the story! Remember to Review yall! We have been doing so good on the reviews! we are so happy to have all you amazing readers! Thank you all. Until next time yall!) -CountryBaby93**


	18. Chapter 18

{JakePOV}

I ran around the house again, making sure I had picked up pair of dirty socks that I had never picked up before, washing the dishes and dusting the furniture. After finishing up the vacuuming, I hear the familiar sound of gravel crunching under truck tires. I looked around the house. Taking in my handy work at how clean the house was, cursing under my breath when I realized it was still a mess and would never be as good as when she cleaned it.

The sound of a door slamming snapped me out of my inner argument and brought me back down to reality. _Fuck..._ Snatching the vacuum up, I jumped over the couch, running down the hall and halfass stuffed it in the hall closet, jumping when I slammed the door and heard the sound of shit clattering to the floor.

 _Knock knock..._

Taking a deep breath, I smooth my hand over my face, and hurriedly walk to the front door, twisting the knob with shaking, sweaty hands.

Lexi stood their holding a small groggy looking child as he held tight to a small stuffed wolf that looked just like me. I felt a small swell of pride and happiness wash over me as the little boy looked up to me with sleepy filled eyes.

"I'm sorry, I'm a little early... I hope you don't mind..." She said sheepishly, pulling me from my thoughts and my eyes made their way up to her vibrant green ones. I looked back down at the small child and noticed he had fallen asleep. His head tucked into the crook of his mothers neck.

"Its ok, come in..." I stepped back and held the door open for her to walk in out of the beginning cold of fall. The snow had not fallen yet, but I just knew it wasn't long away.

Shutting the door behind her, I turn back to my small little family.

"Umm, Toby is still sleepy and will be cranky if he don't get more sleep... Do you..." I shook my head with a smile.

"Nah, go ahead and lay him down in one of the rooms. I don't mind... I mean one of them is his anyways." I said, watching her smile and nod, then make her way down the hallway, and into my room. I followed her and watched her as she tucked him into the blankets and kissed his brow before tip toeing out of the room, closing the door to a crack before turning back to me.

We stood there for a second in awkward silence before she cleared her throat, tucking a piece of her blue hair behind her ear.

"So... you still drink coffee around here?" She asked and I laughed.

"Hell yeah, you want a cup? I actually made a pot before you showed up." I smirked as she nodded with a relieved sigh.

We got out coffee and walked out to the back porch, and she tucked under one of the blankets as we swung, smoking cigarettes and drinking our liquid gold.

I had so many questions and wonders. Watching her with Toby... Motherhood looked good on her. She still had the most amazing body despite having had a baby not to long ago. She looked beautiful. Toby looked just like me. There was no denying he was my son.

Why hadn't she told me she was pregnant. Even if I had been with Bella at the time... I would still have stepped up and been there for the boy. I would have still loved him. I would have still been a daddy. I'm sure he would have been the one thing I wouldn't let Bella dictate in my life...

Curiosity got the best of me and I had to know exactly why I was the last one to know about my son. A little bit of anger and jealousy clouded my heart. I just couldn't understand why she would never tell me.

"Its still so nice out here. I really missed the frosty morning like this." She chuckled, sipping her coffee. The peaked at me over her mug. "I really missed morning like this with you. It feels natural." She said with a smile.

"I know... I missed them to. Bella never drank coffee. This is something I did alone most mornings." I admitted. "How old is Toby?" I asked her. I knew he was around 2 but not the exact age of my little man.

"He's 1 and a half. He'll be two in February." she said, digging in her purse pulling out a photo album. Flipping the first page.

"This is the day he was born. He was 6 pounds and 9 ounces. about 20 inches long. Such a small baby. But he grew up to be such a good big boy. He eats all his food." She chuckled.

I stared at the picture. Lexi was holding baby toby in her arms as he nursed. Her hand stroking his hair as she looked down at the baby with tear filled eyes.

The look in her eyes was strange. It held many emotions. It seemed to be a mixture of love, happiness, anger, and sadness.

"Why didn't you ever tell me?" I said, flipping through the book. catching glimpses of the years I missed through the still pictures of his life so far.

"I did Jacob. I called you several times. But you never even had the guts to talk to me yourself. you just sicked your guard dog on me and ignored the fact that you were a father." She said. I looked at her confused.

"What the hell are you talking about. Lexi, I never got a call from you. this is the first time I'm hearing from you since the time we called to say our good byes. To move on." I said.

"No, I called you every day almost for 7 months almost. I stopped calling when Bella told me you wanted nothing to do with my 'bastard' child. That was the last straw. I finally realized you had your life to live and I had mine. I decided to leave you alone." Are you kidding me? Bella said what? No... There is no...

"I never said that... I never even knew about Toby until yesterday..." I rubbed my face.

"Jacob... I'm so sorry... I didn't know... I thought you just weren't ready to be a father." I snapped.

"Who the fuck are you to make that decision?!" I yelled, jumping up from the swing. I watched as her expression went from hurt to angry.

"What it Jacob! I just told you. I tried to tell you. As far as I knew, you knew about Toby and didn't give two shits about him. So don't go blaming me. If you want someone to blame, go bark up Bella's tree." She yelled at me, and we stood there... Huffing and puffing in anger.

"Still gave you no right! I..." She cut him off.

"Look Jacob, I didn't come here to argue. We came here so that you might get to know your son and your son get to know his daddy. Luke is great, but he's not his daddy." Her voice softened. "You are Jake." She smiled.

"I'm sorry you didn't get to be there for the first year. I'm sorry That time was taken from you. I didn't know you were not told... I would have don't what was right. Like I always do." She said. I nodded my head.

"I know... I'm just so overwhelmed. I mean I woke up yesterday, alone and single, then the next thing I know, I'm a father. Its happened so fast." She nodded her head. I sat back down with her on the swing.

Noticing her shivering, I pulled the blanket up and pulled her to my side to keep her warm from the nippy morning air. Sighing.

"What are we going to do Lex... I don't want to see you two get on a plane back to Texas and leave me behind again... And I cant leave my pack without it's alpha... This is all so complicated." I said, rubbing my hands down my face again.

"Well, I cant just take off with Toby now... You have rights to him just like I do Jacob... I not a complete and total bitch. I placed you on the birth certificate along with giving him your name." She said. And I stared at her in shock.

"He carries my name?" I asked. And she giggled, nodding her head.

"Yes Jake. He carries your name. Tobias Black. I wanted him to have something of his fathers..." She said, then sighed. "I suppose we can move back down here so you can see him. I can take over the shop again and give you panting dogs a break since Daisy is suck a battle ax." She said.

"Yeah... I would really love that. I want to be in his life... Come home Lexi..." I blurted. It came out of left field, but it came out none the less. I had been wanting to ask her that since I first saw her, but never got up the nerve.

"Jacob... I don't know..." Panicking, I grabbed her hand and turned her face to me. Looking in her eyes.

"Please Lexi... come back home to me. I'm not asking you to jump back into a relationship with me... I just want to be close to my son right now... to come home to him. To see him laughing and playing in the yard... Please..." My eyes bore down into her slightly teary one.

I could practically see the gears in her head spinning and going a mile a second.

"I..." Toby's voice cut her off. The cry of the boy pulling his mothers attention from my request and to the door.

"Ill be right back." She said, grabbing her cup and walking into the house. I felt my heart drop into my stomach. Disappointed I had not gotten an answer, but happy that I at least had today.

Getting up from the swing, I made my way into the house, just as she came down the hall carrying Toby on her hip with a smile.

"Toby look." She said walking up to me and pointing. "Do you wanna know who this is?" She said with a cheery smile. Toby nodded his head vigorously with a wide smile on his face.

"That's Daddy, Toby." She said, and I saw the baby look at me for a second, then start bouncing in his mothers arms.

"Daaa... Daaa... Daaa..." The baby squealed, reaching his tiny hands out for me.

With a hesitant look to Lexi, I picked the child up from his mothers arms and cradled him to my chest. The tears pricking my eyes with happiness. Yes, this was the most amazing feeling a man can ever have.

"Hey there pup." I said, ruffling his hair gently.

* * *

{Lexi POV}

The smile on Jacobs face was so beautiful. Toby's matching in radiance. I wasn't quite sure if Toby completely understood what I meant when I introduced Jacob as his daddy. But I could be wrong. He is a young wolf. And who am I to say that he don't have instincts about things like this.

I sighed as I placed the pitcher of lemonade on the tray along with the bowl of ice and two glasses. Toby's Sippy cup placed beside them. I took a glance outside smiling contently. They had been playing like that well after breakfast.

I hurriedly threw the plate of tuna finger sandwiches in the basket and the bowls of fruit and chips, and walked out the back door. Being mindful not to drop the tray of drinks as I walked to the blanket in the yard. Setting the things in my hand down and getting comfortable as I began to construct our little make shift family picnic, laying all of the food and drinks out for them to chow down on.

"C'mon yall. Its time to eat lunch." I called, and laughed as Toby screamed in excitement when Jacob caught him mid run through the yard with a playful growl. Jake threw him up on his shoulders with a secure arm around him as he played an airplane while making their way to the blanket to eat lunch. Toby had his hands buried in his hair, pulling it this way and that way, screaming in happiness and delight with a huge smile on his face.

It was a moment like this that had me wanting to fly back to Texas and packing all my things, closing the door to my past and taking up a new life here with Toby... With Jacob at my side.

He had asked me to stay. He had asked me to come back home... The truth is... I don't know if I'm ready for that. I don't even know if I can tell you when or even if I will ever be ready to do that. I didn't want to get hurt if feelings began to show again and he decided he didn't want me again for another girl... But it's not about what I want anymore... is it? Its about what is best for my baby... Its about what he wants and what will make him happy...

Sighing, I placed a smile on my face as Jacob came running in for a crash landing. face down on the blanket with his head to the side smiling and huffing my direction. His breathing coming out in deep pants.

"Again! Again!" Toby laughed, currently bouncing on a grunting Jacobs back. He laughed and looked to me with a pleading look in his eyes.

"You did it to yourself you know." I laughed, but reached over and pulled Toby off of Jakes back. He protested and pouted when I set him down beside Jacob.

"Jacob has to eat just like you do baby. You broke him." I said, handing him a paper plate with some chips and a few triangles of tuna sandwich and his Sippy full of lemonade.

"Fix Mama?" He looked up at me curiously as I laughed.

"You fix him Baby. Here" I handed him a plate of food and told him to hold it with two hands and hand it to Daddy.

"I fix Da Mama!" He yelled with a smile as he looked back at me and pointed to his daddy eating with mmmm's and yum's for his entertainment.

"Yea! you did! Now you gotta eat to so you can grow up all big and strong like daddy." I said taking a piece of the sandwich and feeding it to him. His eyes lit up and he began to eat.

* * *

Bed time came fast. Of course I was stuck cooking for the whole pack minus Paul. He was on leave for his honeymoon with Daisy. But on my first night back on pack supper duty, I decided to make something special for all of my starving wolves. And whipped up fried deer steak and all the fixins along with about 5 pecan pies. It had taken me from lunch all the way till dinner time to finish all of it. Frying anything takes time. not to mention how long it takes to make pecan pies from scratch like I did.

None of it was left. And being around all of his pack uncles, Toby also put away enough to feed a full grown man... not wolf yet. But man. For his age, I was shocked. until Jacob had told me that it was normal for the young wolves to eat like that.

Putting the last of the dishes in the cabinet, I placed the rag back on the oven handle and walked into the living room where Jacob and Toby were currently curled up on the couch, Jacob on his back and Toby laying across his chest as Balto played in the background.

Toby was fast asleep and Jacob was nodding off, trying to hold on to that last bit of consciousness with his son in his arms.

"Ill put him in bed." I said, walking to pick him up before Jake shook his head a bit. I almost missed it in the dim light from the TV.

"No, let me... please." He whispered, wrapping his arm around little Toby's rear then curling the other up his back and supported his head from jolting around as he slowly sat up and began to make his way down the hall to my old room. The room just the way I had left it, down to the still rumpled sheets and pillows.

He gently layed toby down in the bed and stacked a few pillows around his little body incase he rolled in his sleep, he wouldn't roll off the bed. bringing the cover around his little body, he kissed his head and backed out, meeting me in the hallway.

I smiled at him as he turned the baby monitor on and listened closely to any changes in his breathing over the speakers. smiling when he heard the soft snoring of his son.

"Umm..." I started, pulling him out of his thoughts. "Bella wouldn't have happened to leave any lounge clothes here... would she?" I asked sheepishly, playing with a piece of hair that had come loose from my messy bun.

He chuckled and I felt my cheeks heat up.

"Actually she left some of her old clothes here. They are in the guess bedroom."

I made my way down the hall to the bedroom and sure enough there was a trash bag of discarded clothes. Wrinkling my nose at the designer I was about to wear I dug into the bag. Yep, I thought with a sigh. All designer. Even the sweat pants were designer. What the hell does that say " _lick me"_ on the ass.

Throwing the pair of wanna be comfy sweats back in the bag I grab a tank and the least offending pair of sweats. Bouncy was way better then lick me. How and hell would I explain that to my son.

Finally dressed I made my way outside to the porch. I needed to clear my head and think. What would be best for toby? Could I up root him? Can I handle this? So many questions with no answer at the moment. I needed to make a decision.

Toby really loves it here and enjoys all the attention. He is also showing signs of having a lot more of his daddy's genes then I thought. I didn't want to take him back and his come in contact with a vampire and shift so young without anyone there to help him.

I can see the way Jake looks at him. His whole life depends on that little boy. He looks like he is lit from with in. Hearing a noise coming from the woods I look up. Standing in front of me is a small snow white wolf. Looks to be maybe a month old.

That odd. This lil guy is to young to be one of the pack. Momma wolf shouldn't be to far behind. Getting off the swing I slowly walk of the pup. When I get close i see he is cowering in fear of me. Getting down on my hand and knees I slowly crawl the rest of the way. Getting to the pup I slowly reach out and let it sniff my hand. When it get a good sniff, it whimpers and hobbles towards me. My heart break, who could hurt such an innocent baby.

Reaching out I carefully pick it up and notice its a girl. She looks to have a broken paw. Now that I have her in my lap i can see the bone sticking out through matted red furr.

I desperately holler for Jake. He comes running out of the house looking around wildly. He spots me and makes a dash for me. Holding up one hand i signal for him to slow down.

He does, with a concerned brow. "Lexi, what's going on? What happened? Did you fall? Let..." He broke off as he sees the pup wimping into my blouse.

"No, I'm fine. I heard her at the woods edge. When I was able to pick her up, I noticed she has a broken paw. Like someone stepped on her. Her momma cant be far." I said while gently petting the baby cub.

"Can you go see if you can find her? She has got to be looking for her baby and I will see what i can do about this leg." I asked hopefully.

He smiled down at me and nodded. Stripping where he stood and phasing. He walked up to me and looked to the pups eyes. Sniffing her he took off. I sat there till i couldn't see him any more. Gently getting up i took the pup to kitchen and made a call to Luke. He promised to be here soon with the supplies we would need.

The pup looked a little malnourished so i grabbed a small pack of beef tips and started throwing them out. I don't want to mess up her GI Track with cooked food. She was wild so she needed raw.

After it thawed out i plated it and gently set her down and watched her scarf down most of it. The front door opened and Luke slowly walked to the counter. Keeping the bag behind his back.

He slowly started to unload the bag onto the counter, when he got to the needle and numbing meds i heard the smallest and cutest growl. Looking over i see the pup huddled up against the sugar container with all her teeth showing. I couldn't help it, I started laughing.

"Stop laughing at me. It had to be a damn dog. You know dogs hate me." She growled louder "My apologies teethly, WOLF."

Giggling slightly i picked her up carefully. "Its ok Luke, she is just a pup."

"Don't make them thangs any less sharp" He quips.

Sitting her back down on the counter with her head in my direction Luke got to work on her leg. She growled and snarled the whole time. When he was done he gave her one more shot for the pain and put everything up. Grabbing the groggy pup we headed to the porch swing. Laying her in the blanket between us as we swung her to sleep.

* * *

{JakePOV}

I paused in my hunt for the mama wolf to sniff the air. The scent of her I had picked up from the pup was getting stronger, but still there was no sight of her. I wasn't quite sure how she would take to a wolf my size when I did find her to.

I started at a small run again, making sure to keep my eyes, ears and nose open to anything that might lead me to her as I combed the woods again. Just when I was about to follow another trail from her, a gun shot rang through the woods and stopped me in my tracks. My ears turned this way and that, flicking at slight brushes from the wind as I listened more closely and smelled the air deeper. Gun powder made its way to my senses and I took off like a bolt to the area it had come from.

I stumbled upon a small wolf laying on the ground, whining lowly as she brought her head up to lick the very noticeable wound on her hind hip, then flopped back down as her blood ran free and covered the ground.

I hunched down on the ground as she growled at me the closer I got, slowly whining to let her know she was in no danger from me. I made my way up to her. She finally backed down, submitting to my dominance and I approached her, sniffing her and confirming the wolf as the mother of the pup. She was also solid white and very slowly losing her life to blood loss.

A cock of a gun, and the soft thud of the hunter mounting it on his shoulders hit my ears, looking down at the smaller wolf, I did the only thing I had time to do in the situation... I snatched her up by the scruff of her neck and ran just as the bullet sounded. I made it further into the woods at the last second, as I felt the bullet graze my backside with white hot fire.

Fucking pricks. Whoever was shooting at me was gonna piss themselves by the nights ending.

Huffing i phase back and gently pick up the wolf up again. She was quickly bleeding out. Running as fast as i could without shifting her, I break through the trees. Slowing as i get to the porch steps i see Luke. He gets up and comes towards me with open arms.

"Here Sugar, Let me take her. I will get her fixed up quickly." He said as he reached out to grab her. Jumping and almost throwing the injured wolf at him as he grabs my junk giving it a good grope.

"So Sorry sugar. They are just SOOO big. Its ok though i got her" he said as he ran is hands up my balls to my abdomen, finally getting ahold of the wolf.

"Luke, Leave Jake alone. We have work to do." Lexi says.

Sighing with relief i head back to the woods. Once phased i howled for the pack. Giving a brief rundown on what happened, we set off to find the hunters camp.

It didn't take us long to find it. He had a small tent with a cooling ash bed not far from it. It should be getting light out soon so we decided to get his gun and wait untill he woke up.

It didn't take long for him to start waking up. It was now light out. All of us circled the tent and layed down. Feigning sleep. I heard the zipper being pulled open. Then a gasp.

I think he thought he was being quiet, but i was waiting on him. When he got his leg over me i rolled over. He froze eyes wide. Feigning sleep again i let him get over me. Slowly i put my paw in his way and tripped him. He went down hard. We acted startled. All of us jumping to our feet at the same time.

Slowly he turned over, eyes huge. His eyes followed Brady as he circled him, sniffing him for a second, then sat on his back, squishing him to the ground, as a wolfy smile played on my face when Sam came around the back of the tent with his gun in his oversized mouth. I almost thought he was going to shit on himself.

Sam walked right up to him, and with a loud growl, he bit down on the middle of the gun and snapped it in two, spitting the rubbled bits out of his mouth.

Yeah fucker. We rule the roost in the woods and if you come back...

Brady got up and we all kicked our back feet, throwing dirt all over him as we took back to the woods heading home. I had a son to see.

I walked up the steps to the back porch and saw Lexi there with clothes waiting for me on the swing.

"Hey, Thanks." I said, covering my stuff for her comfort. Its not like she hasn't seen it before... Toby is proof of that. But still. I'm trying not to act like a horny teenager right now.

Taking the offered clothing, I turned while she walked back into the house to make me a cup of coffee. I was dressed and sitting down on the swing when she came back out holding her fresh cup and my cup of coffee.

She was dressed down in the same clothes from last night with her hair thrown up in a messy mop on her hair. She made it look beautiful.

I felt the swing move as she sat down, pulling the blankets around her, legs pulled up in the seat as she sipped her coffee, looking out into the woods.

"The Mama wolf and baby will be fine. Both of them had serious injuries, but Luke was able to save them both, having so much experience doctoring the farm animals when it was needed..." She tapered off as I nodded.

"Jacob, I was thinking about what we talked about yesterday... And I have decided its in Toby's best to stay here..." I felt my heart jump start in my chest and the smile was radiant on my face as I jumped up and snagged her from her seat, hugging her tight to me, twirling her around with a happy laugh.

"Thank you!" I said still holding her to me.

I heard her laugh as she hugged me back.

"Your welcome, but Jacob, we still have a lot of things to discuss. I mean, if I'm moving back in with him." I nodded, putting her back on her feet.

"Ok," I started, taking my seat again, pulling her close so she would stop shivering from my excited outburst. "Lets talk." I said.

"Alright, well, Toby is going to need a new crib/toddler bed. He is still to little for me to be comfortable for him to sleep without a guard railing up just yet." I nodded. I could do that. I could build him a new one.

"I can build him one." I answered and she nodded. I was sure she could buy him a new one, but wanted to let me have the honor of making something so precious for my lil man.

"Also, I'm in no way ready to begin a relationship with you Jacob... You really hurt me." I sunk my head, remembering the way her head lulled to the side while I had shaken her around. I had almost killed her.

"I'm not talking about the small bruises..." I snapped at her.

"Those were not small bruises Lexi. I could have killed you. Of course it was never what I intended... But don't ever belittle what I did to you that day. I deserve to live with that for the rest of my life." I said, disappointed when I was sadness in her eyes. But was shocked when she reached over and kissed my cheek, stroking my face.

"Jacob. Those healed and I was perfectly fine. No, it wasn't ok, but I forgave you for that the day it happened. I'm talking about emotional scarring. I love you Jacob Black. I have never stopped... But I don't think I can just let myself run back into your arms... I need to feel like im the only one you want... and I'm not quite sure you know how to show me that." She answered and I felt my heart break at her words. I knew I deserved them. Probably deserved a lot worse then that... But still. I couldn't deny the fact that they made me feel like shit.

"So... There wont be an us... will there?" I asked. I just wanted a straight answer. If she never wanted to be with me again, i would understand.

"No... Not yet anyways. I want to still have hope that one day, we might be able to work passed all of this... But like I said. I need you to make me feel like im the only one." She said. And once again I nodded.

I knew she wouldnt come back without feeling secure with the way things would be. At that moment... I decided I would do anything and everything to make her feel loved...

To make her and toby know that I love them more then myself.


	19. Chapter 19

{Lexi POV}

I placed the last of Toby's clothes in his brand new drawers that were built into his brand new convertable crib, courtasy of Jacob and the pack. They had worked all of their free time on making sure it was done in time for when Toby and me came back from Texas with all of our stuff.

I tried to keep it to just the couldnt live withouts. But we still had alot of things and I still had a whole box full of pictures of Toby and his life so far to unpack and find places for.

"Done!" I said with a smile at my acomplishment of the simple task. I have always hated moving. Its not hard, but tedious and boring.

Flicking the hair that had fell out of my messy bun out of my face, I made my way to the living room where the box of pictures were. Looking down into them, I smiled. I wanted to keep a few of them around the house for everyone to see... But It was now time for some of them to go into storage and new ones... Ones with Jacob to be show cased.

I placed them around the house, some on the end tables, some on the walls. The last one in my hand was a picture of Toby eating his first birthday cake, and had it all over his face. I smiled and placed it on the dresser in Jacobs room.

Finally finished with all the unpacking, I picked up the box of pictures and walked to the hall closet. Balancing the box on my hip I pulled the door open. A clutter of shelves and blankets toppled out on me and I fell backward onto my ass, getting covered in junk from the closet. The vaccume cleaner being the most gentle, fell over and just barely hit my big toe.

"You have got to be fucking kidding me!" I cursed, pushing shit off of me left and right. I looked at the mess on the floor and cursed again when I noticed that a shelf had fallen on my box of pictures. tossing it off the box I inspected the picture frames for damage. sighing in relief when they had luckily been spared by the major cluster fuck that was the hall closet.

I debated weather to leave it there for him to clean up seeing as it was originally his messy habit that made this happen, but the neat freak in me kicked in and I began to refold the spare sheets and blankets, placing the shelves back on the pegs in the closet and setting things in the closet nice and neat. Grabbing the vaccume cleaner, I froze, taking a look around me at the messy house and softly shut the closet door. I walked back into the living room and parked the vaccume cleaner as I gathered the cleaning supplies under the kitchen sink. Might as well do a good house cleaning before I have to go grocery shopping.

I knew Jacob did his best to keep the house clean seeing as it wasnt to bad. But if I was going to be staying here again, then I needed to be doing my part to. Cleaning and cooking was always something I did when I was here. It was second nature considering I had been raised up to respect the men of the house in that manner. So I busied myself with small chores and errends.

* * *

I pulled back up to the house with my truck bed full of grocery bags from walmart. Getting out, I popped the tailgate and hopped into the back to begin grabbing and arm full when the pack came trotting out of the woods in their shorts.

"Hey yall, your just in time. Help me carry in these groceries will ya?" I said with a smirk. One that said you had better if yall dont want to starve.

"Ohh... Lexi you cooking up some good grub tonight?" Embry asked with a smile as I loaded each of the wolves arms.

"When do I never cook for yall? Matter of fact, how the hell did yall survive without me?" I said laughing as they barked with laughter as well.

I hopped down from my truck and went inside to start the put up. I had just got done when my cell phone rang from the counter. picking it up I saw it was sue, and answered it. Toby had spent the day with them today and it gave me time to get things done.

"Hey sue. Do you need me to come get him?" I asked, thinking it was time for him to come home.

"No, actually I was calling to see if Charlie and me could keep him for the week. Its been so long since we have had a little one running around and we so enjoy having him. Plus, it would give you and jake time to talk out some things." I knew exactly what they were trying to do and smirked knowingly.

"Well I would hate to impose like that sue. I mean he can be quite a handful at times. I can have jake come get him if you want me to." I said with a smirk.

"Oh pish posh. I had two kids of my own sweetheart and Charlie has had one to. So It will be no problem at all. You have been working so hard here lately with being a full time mommy and working at the shop coming up. Im sure you could use this time. Think of it as a mommy vacation of sorts, but one where you can drop by and see him anytime you want during his little stay." She said stickily sweet. yep, just what I thought. Sue and Charlie were match making.

"Ok, well if your sure. Ill send jacob over with his things. Call me if you need me to come get him at any time." I said smiling.

"Not at all sweetheart. Gotta go. Supper is almost done. Love you!" She said as she hung up the phone.

A smile was plastered on my face as I made my way to Toby's room and began to make him a travel bag full of clothes and his favorite toys and snacks, and walking back into the living room carrying the oversized bag.

"Hey jake, do you think you would mind taking this to sue and Charlie? They want to keep Toby for the week." I said. I noticed his small scowl at the mention of toby being gone for that amount of time.

* * *

I finished loading the washer and shut the lid as I heard the front door open and close.

"Jake is that you?" I said as I pulled the clothes from the dryer into a basket before hoisting it up onto my hip and walking to the kitchen table to fold.

"Yeah, im gonna go take a shower and go on to bed." He said. He did sound tired. I guess with patrols and with Daisy being such a slave driver at the shop, he is bound to be sleepy.

"Ok, good night. I will probably head that way when im done." I said, finishing up the last of the laundry in the basket.

Later that night, after the laundry was finally done. I sat on the portch smoking a cigarette and drinking my hot coco. It was so relaxing here. like a fall paradise. Back in Texas you can feel when fall comes on. Its like a breath of fresh air from the sweltering heat. The cool breezes brush against you in a way that just makes you jump into the spirit of the season. But here... Its beautiful. Raw and unfiltered. The leaves in the forest turn the right shades and fall to the ground. It looks almost unreal. Like something straight out of a movie or picture you would see in a magazine.

Taking a deep breath of the crisp cool air, I pulled the covers off my legs and stretched before making it to the door. Looking through the window, I saw a man with long hair slowly walk down the hallway... What the hell? Softly opening the door, I made my way to the laundry room and picked up the bat I had stored beside the dryer.

Follwing him down the hall i saw him walk into Jakes room. Slowly making my way to the bedroom door. Looking in i see this stranger sitting on the edge of Jakes bed. Looking at him with such love and sadness. Confussion washed over me as I held a firm grip to my bat. Hands shaking. Who was this guy? And did he look at Jake with that look. A look that could very easily break many hearts with.

"Who are you?" I whispered with as much force as I could without waking up the sleeping man in the bed. The man didnt even flinch in my direction. I felt my anger welling up in me with each passing second of being ignored.

"Hey!" I said a little louder, but flinched when Jake shifted in bed. I watched as he rolled over, his back facing me as he went still again. His breathing eveneing. Signaling he was still asleep.

"I said, who the hell are you?!" I whispered harshly pointing my bat in his direction. "You sitting on the bed." I specified. With a confused and shocked look he turned to me... his eyes stared deep within mine as he looked me over.

"Lexi... you can see me..." It was more of a statement of shock rather then a question. But I just nodded my head with a sarcastic look on my face.

My hands gripped my bat harder when he stood up from the bed. I watched as he slowly took a step toward me. Snapping out of my mind, I backed into the hallway, my eyes still watching him as he made his way to the door. for every step he took, I took one backward. Untill we were both in the hall stareing at each other.

"Back up!" I yelled. I felt the need to be the one standing in front of Jacobs door. I knew he was more then capable of handling any situation that came his way, but I still felt an overpowering feeling to protect him. Especially now when he was asleep so deeply.

The strange man placed his hands up in a surrendering way, and took a few steps backward toward the living room. I ran up to jacobs door, and with eyes still on the intruder, pulled it softly to a close. I looked back at the man and squared my sholders.

"Who are you and how do you know me... how do you know my name. I have never met you before in my life." I sneered. Surprisingly the man just chuckled. I was thrown for a loop. Why the fuck does everyone laugh at me! Growling, I gripped the bat tighter.

"Relax. Im not going to harm you or Jacob." The man said, turning away from me and walking into the living room and taking a seat on a chair. He gently smiled at me, and I felt my body relax instantly. I couldnt understand why. But it was as if my body knew he was telling the truth, even though my mind was screaming for me to swing on his head. Slowly, I sat down on the couch opposite of him. Bat still in my lap.

"Ok..." I said with a sigh as I fixed him with a firm glare and pushed a piece of hair from my face. "Start talking. You better have one damn good reason for being in my house at all let alone at this time of night!" I said forcefully.

"Well, I did build this house after all... so I should have a right to be in it dont you think?" He said with a snide smirk on his face that just pissed me right the fuck off.

"I dont give a damn if you built it. Its my house now, and last I checked you were not invited." I said pointing my bat in his face, watching his eyes cross as he stared at the tip of my weapon. But it didnt last long as he laughed at me again.

"Damn you! Stop laughing at me and tell me what the fuck your doing here. I can have the cops here in 10 mins. And for 9 I will be beating your ass. So spill it geezer!"

"Im sorry, I was just shocked. You do have the gift." He said, smiling sadly at me.

"The gift?" I asked confused. He nodded and i looked at him waiting for him to continue. Curiosity got the better of me.

"You can see the spirits of the passed. Its a rareity. You are truly a rare woman Lexi." Well I knew I could see Sam, but I thought that was only because he was not really dead. He was only separated from his wolf... But this... This was still new.

"So you are... " I trailed off. I didnt want to be offensive.

"Dead." He finished. I looked at him apologetically. "Yea..." He said sadly, looking down the hall as if he was looking back inside Jacobs room.

"Who are you?" I asked, sitting my bat on the floor and leaning it against the end table beside the couch.

"My name is Billy Black. Im Jacobs dad." I felt like a ton of bricks landed on my chest. Jacobs dad...

Jacob had always been to proud to tell me much about him. But I knew he was in severe pain from missing him in his life. I knew that when he passed away, Thats when the shop started slipping away from him and I came around.

Tears pricked in my eyes as I realized something very important... here I am, sitting on the couch, doing the one thing that I was sure Jacob would give anything to do just one more time. Talking to his dad. Hearing his voice... seeing his face and the way he looked on at the pictures of Toby and jacob on the coffee table with a look of pride and happiness. He was proud of his son for accomplishing so much through everything he had to go through to get there.

"Billy..." I slightly chocked on my words as I wiped a tear from my face in a hurry before clearing my throat and looking at him. "What are you doing here now? I mean If I can see you... how come I have never seen you before now?" I asked.

"I was watching him... I have always been with him. He has had so much loss and pain. He has always taken everything with a bright sunny smile." sighing loudly he looked me in the eyes.

"Lexi, Something bad happened to yours and jacobs relationship that never should have happened. Jake is a good kid and tries so hard to make everyone happy." smiling softly "He took care of me for so long and now its my turn. I know you dont want to get hurt again, but it is imparrative that you find it in your heart to forgive him. The 2 of you belong together."

Straighting up with a serious look on my face. "Billy, while i understand you want to see him happy and in love, Jacob and my relationship is strained because he couldn't let go of bella." He puts his hand up to stop me.

"No, I do want to see the 2 of you together, but if you and jacob dont find a way to fix things quickly there are going to be chaos ripping through the pack as it divides. There are demons coming for the pack and their families. Toby is not safe. He is going to do great things, but only if we can erradicate this threat to our land." Fear struck me straight to the core at the mention of Toby. My baby... was in danger... And from something I didnt even know.

"Whats coming Billy? What is this threat?" I asked deperatly jumping to my feet. My eyes betrayed the calm I was trying to will my brain into.

"You will find out in time. You have exactly 15 years." Billy said with a serious face, then looked over to me pleadingly. "Lexi. I love my son more then anything and I want to see him again, to hold my son in my arms again, but I dont want that day to come to soon... If you cannot forgive and forget all that you have against him... You will lose him to..." Billy slowly began to become transparent, and I felt my heart wrench with fear.

"Wait! Whats going to happen?! Billy you cant leave me like this..." I could only see the outline of him by now. "Billy!" I yelled, not careing about the volume. But he had disapeared. looking around quickly, I turned to check my surroundings by him, but my eyes met confused eyes full of sadness.

"Lexi... What..." He trailed off but I knew he had heard me call out to his father... I looked away from his face finding the carpet was becoming very interesting. I was shaken...

I glanced back up at Jacobs confused eyes and quickly looked back away. Without a second thought, I grabbed my cigerettes and a shaw and made my way out to the back portch swing. I lit one up.

* * *

I felt like I had been run over by a truck full of guilt... I had just left Jacob standing there without even a word of acknowledgement of what had just happened.

 _'If you cannot forgive and forget, you will lose him to.'_

Billy's words were harsh on my heart. I loved Jacob. God knows I do. I would not be here if I didnt... As much as I told myself that I did this for my son, only part of that was true... Toby deserves to know his daddy. But I had been a bit selfish to when I made this decision. I wanted to be close to Jacob... if only a little. As much as I want to bloody throttle him, a bigger part of me... The more important part of my heart and soul... wanted his touch... Wanted his love.

Jacob had made probably the biggest mistake of his life when I was pushed away, but he was man enough to admit his faults in all of this. He was man enough to try and make it right... And I... I had let him continue to keep the blame all on his own. Feeling as if I was the victim. But once again, only part of that was true.

Jacob deserved everything. He deserved me... But I didnt deserve him...

I looked down at my half smoked cigarette and noticed the shaking of my hands, and the wet spots on my face.

If Billy is right about whats going to happen... I didnt want to lose Jacob. I love him and dont want to see him taken from me forever.

With my mind made up, I snuffed my cigarette out on the ashtray and slowly made my way back inside. Jacob had went back to his room. taking a deep breath, I walked toward his room when I heard a soft sound of music... country music coming from the closed door.

My hand touched the knob shakily, and with every ounce of courage I had, pushed it open. He was standing in the door way of his bathroom looking at me. The look wasnt one of shock, confusion, pain, sadness, or anger... No. He looked at me with a passion that set my heart on fire. We stood there stareing at each other as the song on the CD player began to fade into the next track on the disc.

The begginning lyrics of the song reached my ears and it was like a bucket of ice water was dumped over me. The song was saying the words I couldnt find a way to say to him...

Before I even knew what I was doing, my body moved on its own across the room, my hand reached up to his neck and my feet elevated to my tip toes as I smashed my lips to his with such force, we collided into the wall beside the bathroom door.

The kiss was hungry, passionate and full of emotion for the both of us. Tears slipped from my eyes as we battled for dominance. I felt his hands travel from the back of my head, down my back and met the other at the other side of my waist before he hoisted me up and locked my legs around his waist.

"Im so sorry..." I cried into his kisses. showering him with tiny kisses all over his face before I burried my head in his neck and kissed all the way up to his jaw. My arms clung to him in a vice grip.

"Im so sorry... I love you... I love you!" I said in between kisses. He gripped my hair and tugged gently to pull my face away from his.

"Lexi..." He said huskily, panting. His breath fanned over my face from the inch we had seperated. "Shut up... I love you stupid woman!" He growled, and our lips connected again in a strong kiss of teeth, and lips.

No more words were said after that. They didnt need to be. I knew in that moment, noone was going to come between us. We were going to be ok. Jacob and me were like fire and rain... We clashed and fought like noones business... But one without the other would get out of control. we needed each other to calm one another. Other wise shit would hit the fan.

Curling up in a ball beside the Wolf of my dreams, I chuckled as he growled softly into the back of my neck when I turned away from him. He pulled me closer to his chest and wrapped his arms around me.

"So... Since when do you listen to country music?" I asked with a teasing smirk? With a small growl, I felt him nip my neck and lick he small red mark he put on it.

"They're not so bad. Some I find quite interesting... like that colt ford... now they know how to sing." He said and I laughed.

"That they do." I said and kissed him on the cheek.

"So now what? Hope you know your not leaving my bed all week right?" He said with a grin, and I raised my eyebrows.

"Oh really? So I guess that means you have to starve all weekend." I said with a smirk when he huffed irritatingly in my neck.

"Well thats a different story..." He mumbled and I laughed. Leave it to him to find a way around his rule for food. lol

Billy's words rang through my head again as I was falling to sleep. I needed to tell Jacob...

Looking behind me, I noticed him snoring softly. His breath fanning out over my sholder as he did. smiling, I turned back around and snuggled down more securely under the covers. It can wait till tomorrow. For now... I just want to be with him.

* * *

 **(A/N: Hi yall! so sorry for the long long wait time. I told you we were not giving up! I hope you liked this because this is the last chapter of this story... but dont be to upset... We left it the way we did because were coming out with a sequeal! This one is going to concentrate more on Toby and his life. Toby has so much in store for himself! of course there is still going to be Lexi/Jake and all the other pairs of course! so keep watch out for the next part to this story! Alright yall! ya know the drill! leave me a review! let me know what you think! All you new readers, Thank you so much for taking the time to read and Dont forget to review!**

 **Seriously! PLEASE REVIEW! LOL Im desperate here! lol I love reviews! Give me some Motavation!**

 **Till next time yall!)**

 **-CountryBaby93**


End file.
